Kyuubi on the loose
by Tzaotao
Summary: See title, all of Naruto's friends are worried. what goes on in the Kyuubi's head and what will happen now, summary sucks, Hope The story is more in peoples taste, different genre than the stated ones will appear.
1. Nightmares are preferable to reality

Nightmares can be preferable to reality

* * *

Hinata had seen Pain pin him to the ground

She had run to stop it or at least give Naruto a breather, a chance to gather the chakra for more attacks.

She hadn't managed to do much, quite frankly she had been stabbed in the torso after a moment of fighting and then losing consciousness, but she had told him how she felt about him.

And then she had seen, it.

The very demon that Naruto housed. Seeing it manifest in his place.

The Kyuubi,

the Nine-tailed demonfox.

In the state in which she saw it, it only had 6 tails, but also a skeleton on top of poor Naruto's body. A gruesome sight.

Then darkness consumed her, bringing the Nightmare

* * *

In the vile dream she had seen Naruto almost die by the hands of the Akatsuki leader, stabbed by hundreds of the dark chakra blades the Rinnegan user had at his disposal.

She had seen it and not dared to move of fear for her own life. She had just watched it all unfold with her Byakugan, and even worse, watched it end

Pain ripping the Kyuubi out of Naruto with one hand on his chest and one on the Kyuubi's neck and then left with the Kyuubi struggling in his grip, leaving behind Naruto

At that moment she could finally move, speeding towards him, hoping she was not too late, that she could still save him from the cold grip of death. But she hoped in vain.

She held him as she felt his grip on life itself slip and let go. His eyes were closed his face dirty, his robe torn. She held his head in her arms while he became unreachable. She knew it was too late but yet she still held him close, while the tears strode down her cheeks and the sobs became a blurry sound of sorrow.

* * *

Hinata woke up crying. Crying for what she had seen in the dream realm. It took a few moments of consoling from her cousin Neji to ensure her that she had only had a bad nightmare. That she was in what was left of a building in Konohagakure. After the Shinra Tensei not much of the village had been intact but some buildings were, and they had been converted into hospices for the wounded. And there were many.

Hinata, couldn't believe it, she survived. But what of Naruto? What of him?

Looking at Neji, it seemed like he had read her mind and tried to avoid eye contact combining it with a pained expression. Hinata couldn't believe it, he was dead, as in her dream?

Before she could begin to cry, Neji stopped her. Simply by telling her what had happened.

Naruto in the 6-tailed Kyuubi form had fought Pain, fought him and won. Or at least it had driven him off.

Afterwards things had gotten dire

Naruto had started powering down after defeating Pain. But only to the fifth tailed form. At that the Kyuubi had stood on its hindquarters and wrapped its tails around its thin blood red frame like scarves. 3 tail wrapped around its waists as belt and the 2 remaining around its shoulders. It looked like the 4-tailed version, but strangely tranquil in its form and movement.

Then it had spoken

Spoken!

It had expressed joy in being free; thanking Pain for attacking Konohagakure and harming so many of its hosts loved ones.

Then it almost cackled with laughter as it reached a decision.

It would pay them.

Pay them for being hurt. Pay them for being dear to its host, spurning him to hate when they were harmed and to let go of all self control. And the coin was Chakra.

Sweet healing Chakra, aiding the entire village with its restorative power.

Hinata and all the others had been saved by a tailed beast's whim.

But their life had a price; the Kyuubi had run off claiming to have strength to regain, to build, and puppets to thank. It had been too fast. It had escaped the few Shinobi who could still stand. Neji among them. It had Quickly disappeared in the forests.

The Kyuubi was on the loose.

And it was it in Naruto's body.

It was in complete control of him. Using him like a marionette or like Orochimaru had used his bodies.

* * *

Shikamaru and his unit had not found Pain's real body all they had found was some strange deep prints in the ground at a hill top.

so they had nothing, no Kyuubi, no Pain, the whole invasion of Konohagakure had been a total loss on their behalf.

* * *

That was 2 days ago.

The Village had received help from its neighbours in Sunagakure, the Kazekage himself having showed up to aid in the rebuilding. Konoha could not afford to seem weak, not in a time like this.

A day earlier messengers from Kumogakure had showed up, the Raikage demanding a meeting of the 5 Kages.

That dire had the situation become.

The big five weren't the best of friends, but that they banded together to stop Akatsuki was a testimony to the threat level that Pain and his organisation held.

They had to be stopped before they could catch up with the Kyuubi. Before they could extract it and in effect kill Naruto.

But the five villages had to catch The Kyuubi as well. But where, where could it be?

Hinata had a searing headache from this question alone.

Not to mention who would search for him! The 8 man team would be an obvious choice but still, the Kyuubi was so insanely powerful that it was beyond her level of understanding.

The strongest Jonin would be called in for this mission and what would they do when they found it? would Naruto get hurt, or was he unreachable already?

One thing was for sure, the capture of the Kyuubi would be a task taken on by the combined forces of the 5 great Villages. Nothing less would be foolish. Konoha and Suna didnt have the necesary resources to track it on their own while rebuilding.

Besides the other villages would send their best ninja to ensure that the Kyuubi didnt fall into the hands of Akatsuki.

* * *

Well I decided to make this after I read about the 6 tails transformation last night, hope you like it, I certainly look forward to write the next chapter


	2. gathering of Shadows

Gathering of shadows

"We need a full reconstruction of this area; the Kages from the other villages are gathering here, they'll have a fit if we haven't managed to strengthen our defences in time for this" the Konoha Shinobi yelled at the top of his lungs.

His small group of Ninja and civilians were taking care of the building chosen for the meeting.

Konohagakure looked like a crater; the clean-up was in full swing in preparation for the upcoming summit which would begin as soon as all the Kages had gathered. Hopefully konoha wouldn't appear too weak in the face of the other Villages, but still weak enough for them to understand the seriousness of the whole situation. That Akatsuki had to be stopped.

* * *

Tsunade-sama the fifth Hokage sat on simple couch nursing her drink in a mostly intact living room, in the Hyuga estate. Sitting across from her, behind a small dark table, was her counterpart from Kumogakure, the Raikage; Mokuteki Yotsuki.

The large man was surprisingly calm given the situation. He himself calmly ate a large portion of ramen while drinking an equally oversized protein shake.

The third Kage present in the village, Gaara, was taking care of the rebuilding of a block, his Sand control being invaluable in removing chunks of destroyed buildings, digging a large ditch or what other heavy labour might be available.

Tsunade was the first to speak

"where are they! It's been a full week since the messengers came back from Kiri- and Iwagakure, what is taking them so long!"

"They probably had to ensure their homes just like I did before I left to go here. No need to worry, they'll be here soon. And then we can begin our counter offensive. Akatsuki will not be a serious threat for long when we combine our efforts"

"True, if we can agree for that long. Konoha-, Suna- and Kumogakure are all bent on the destruction of Akatsuki, but what of Kiri- and Iwagakure? They won't be this easily persuadable"

The Raikage nodded

"Yeah, Iwagakure had two Jinchūriki but one was always out travelling and the other one was a loner. As such they were both isolated when they were captured. But like Kirābī, the loner of them was a member of the Tsuchikage's clan, the Koutetsu.

As for Kirigakure: Well they haven't had a Jinchūriki since the last war. I doubt they will even consider aiding any of us"

Sighing Tsunade had to agree, but in any case they would honour the summoning as they had agreed to come. Only time would tell whether or not it had been in vain to try and balance the individual wishes of the Kages.

"oh by the way, the Tsuchikage Keikoku Koutetsu, is a firm believer in being fashionably late"

As he ended his sentence the Raikage scowled.

Tsunade could easily see that she wasn't the only one who was getting tired of waiting.

* * *

Yawning Hiashi Hyuga looked out into the night again, to the east, always to the east; they had to greet the delegation from Kirigakure when they arrived to the village, which couldn't be long now. They had entered the country a few hours earlier. 20 man strong as agreed, Mizukage and his closest advisors and the necessary bodyguard.

"Well uncle, do you see them?"

"Not yet, Neji, but it shouldn't be long now, ah there they are, finally"

The smile Hiashi had upon his lips quickly drowned as he saw who was in the delegation

"oh no, not him"

"Who?" Neji activated his Byakugan so he could understand his uncle's disappointed tone

"The big man with the scaled belt, do you see him Neji?"

"Yes, the tall grey skinned one"

"That Man is a former member of the Seven Swordsmen; he also fought the third Hokage once, Choku Wani"

Hiashi had a hard time hiding his nervousness when he spoke the name

Neji decided not to press his uncle any further.

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away

"**He he he he he, so little, so small, so dead**"

The Kyuubi stood there, its reddish black face showing a cruel smile, just in front of the graves. Graves of enemies of Konohagakure, their final resting place having been hidden, so that their former master couldn't find them.

Regardless the Kyuubi had found them.

"**The path to true strength is to be laid by you, the path to my true strength**" its smile got ever wider as it considered the opportunities of its plans for the future.

* * *

Inside the living room the Konohagakure Council, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, had joined the two Kages in a mostly calm discussion of the preparations for the tracking party, which were to be sent after the Kyuubi.

Then all of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

Tsunade was the first to respond

"yes?"

Hearing the reply Ibiki Morino stepped in

"My apologies for interrupting but the Kiri delegation has arrived"

"Move it squirt, you're blocking the entrance" the harsh voice behind Ibiki made him shiver a bit despite that it didn't sound threatening or demanding in any way, actually it sounded like the larger man behind him was joking, which was worse than the two others, far worse.

Hurrying to meet his demand Ibiki moved away making the Kiri-nin visible

Stepping into the room was a well over 2 metre tall man of massive build; he was slighly wider than Ibiki and both head and shoulders taller. His Robe was simple, white sleeves and border with a black body and shoes. On his collar was the Kiri crest of arms, the four waves. his waist was dominated by a large scale belt.

His skin was lightly wrinkled and grey.

His face was what drew most attention however; five scars showed prominently in the lower half of it, two of them very close to his left eye. A slightly rounded jaw and a wide mouth. His eyes were slanted like those of a crocodile, cold and yellow. Aside from that he had some wrinkles and white spiky hair with a slightly reseeding line.

"Choku Wani-san" Homura Mitokado's greeting was hollow, he only greeted to show a hint of politeness, someone had to, given the company.

"No need to -san me, pup, no need at all" his mouth widened in a mocking smile

"So Wani, are you the Mizukage now, or...?" Tsunade inquired

"That would be the skinny guy behind me" moving to show whom he was talking about, Choku revealed a man about 1.70-75, about 30 years of age, skinny with a thin weather bitten face and tired eyes dressed in the traditional Mizukage robe. In the whole the man reeked of depression.

"I am Ureshii Bushuugi, 11-th Mizukage of Kirigakure, when does the meeting begin?" his tone was calm and even only betraying the Mizukage being tired by the long trip.

"as soon as the Tsuchikage arrives, it shouldn't take long now"

"So the Kazekage is already here!"

Nodding Tsunade replied

"Yes, he is out helping in the rebuilding of our village; the destruction caused by Pain is quite severe"

"Indeed" calmly sitting down on a chair the Mizukage didn't say any more before the meeting began.

Hours later the Tsuchikage finally arrived.

The bulky middle aged woman was dressed in an armour plated kimono and despite her heavy attire moved with the ease and grace of a Geisha. She was quite cheery and upbeat despite the long journey, not at one point giving of an apology for being late

Eitherway the meeting could finally begin.

* * *

hope you like it, if you want to know their names you can find them .

or read this

**Choku Wani: frankness, crocodile**

**Mokuteki: purpose, intention**

**Koutetsu: armor plate**

**Ureshii Bushuugi: pleasant, unhappiness**

**Keikoku: valley, siren**

all the words have a different meaning, which is why I have put the link in


	3. preparations

Preparations

"Stop, you can't do this" Sakura was outraged; she had enough problems as it was, she didn't need some Iwa-nin to try and do her job. The Kunoichi had had the nerve to specifically ask for Kakashi Hatake as soon as she had entered the room in the hospital.

True Sakura had made little progress on her sensei, but that didn't mean she had wanted to give ground to some upstart foreigner.

Aware of the past's war with Iwa, Sakura had off course put her foot down, as soon as the woman had asked that she be the one treating him.

Which was the reason that she now hung 3 feet above ground, tangled in a net which hung from the ceiling. She hung so that she couldn't see the stranger doing whatever she had intended on to Kakashi-sensei. He face turned towards the door.

Fuming Sakura had grumbled and protested for several minutes, only receiving requests for her to be quiet and threats of being gagged.

Her most consoling thought at the moment was that when the door opened someone would get her down and beat the life out of that territory stealing woman.

* * *

As fate would have it, several konoha-nin was hospitalized. Not in the same place but due to the high number and the destroyed section of the hospital they were put in the various buildings that were still standing. Naturally this caused those who visited to wander around the village for an eternity before being done seeing their friends and family.

Admitted Maito Gai's team wasn't tired after the long walk trough the rubble, but due to the long guard shift they had just had.

Now they had decided to see Gai's chosen rival Kakashi Hatake.

Naturally, they hadn't counted on the sight, which they met when they barged into the room.

Sakura was hanging in a net and at Kakashi being tended to by someone obscured by the net and its cargo.

"Sakura-chan! Are you training! I have never seen that sort of exercise before, can you teach me!"

"Lee, I'm not moving and I'm in a net, how can I possibly be training anything!!! Now get me down and smack this invading bi,,,," was all Sakura managed to say before the Iwa-nin paralysed her with a needle in her neck, causing her to be stuck in mid-sentence, mouth agape and all.

"Sakura! Who are you and what have you done to Sakura-chan and Kakashi-san!"

Calmly exhaling the kunoichi stepped out from her previous position behind the dangling Sakura, putting herself in plain view of team Guy.

The woman was around the 30, of normal height, shoulder length brown hair and green eyes and a tired but friendly facial expression. Her forehead protector was around her neck and seemed to have been the bull's eye in a Shuriken class. She was clad in a short green kimono with a pinkish apron.

"Would you mind calming down a bit Gai-san! I'm trying to work here!"

"R-Rin! Is it really you!"

Gai literally couldn't believe his own eyes. Rin had been captured years earlier by Iwagakure and had not been released due to her acting as a prisoner of war. Konoha had one too Genma Shiranui. They were a fail safe if the two countries ever came to blows again they would be executed or at least threatened with death in order to keep each other at bay.

"Yes its me, and if you don't have any more to add I have a patient who have only received second hand treatment so far, he'll live but he wont be up and ready for work anytime soon. Don't look at me like that sweetie, you simply don't have enough experience in knitting Kakashi together, I have enough to spare" the last was said directly into Sakura's face in a tired tone.

Sakura was literally fuming with anger by this point, but could only stare bloody murder at this "Rin", which of course didn't make the situation any better.

Sensing the mood Gai tried to change the subject

"so how have you been!" not helping

"Ive been trapped in Iwagakure for the better part of a decade thanks to Kakashi here, protect me my cute firm a,,,," her annoyed grumbling stopped as she leaned in over Kakashi's stirring form as he started groaning. He genuinely seemed like he was about to wake up when Rin poked him hard in the forehead with her middle and index finger, knocking him out cold.

"what! I prefer him being quiet and out cold when I'm not done fixing him" pointing to a back pack on the floor

"what you be a dear and fetch my senbon needles for me sweetie, they're in the front pocket next to the sake, which you can give me too, I need a drink" Tenten stood dumbstruck at the last part but none the less agreed with a little persuasion from her sensei.

"But how are you doing Gai, still toying with that Hachimon! And please don't tell me that you can open more than zero gates"

Seeing Gai's slightly avoiding gaze all Rin was rather disappointed mumbling

"Men"

* * *

After the visiting Kakashi, Neji had ventured to another building not far away, to see his cousin Hinata.

He wasn't very surprised to see her still in bed, looking as worried as ever, most likely over the entire state of the village's current situation, not to mention Naruto.

She immediately looked up when she noticed he had entered the room.

"a-any news!" she locked eyes with him for a short moment before his eyes became downcast

"Not of Naruto, no" noticing the worry in Hinata's eyes he quickly added "not yet at least, we have several members of the Inuzuka clan out looking for him at this very moment"

"And when-when they find him! What then!" Hinata was sitting upright in her bed now, at full attention brows furrowed.

"The Kages have decided that he needs to be captured and have made a system that should ensure that it will happen nice and easy"

"What sort of s-system"

"track teams and a trap team. The trackers find him and summon the trap team who is to capture him and get the Kyubi under control as fast as possible. Me and my team have already volunteered for the trap team, we have just been to Kakashi Hatake and invited him along. Him being Naruto's sensei makes him an obvious choice for the team, same goes for Yamato"

"Is that it, do the other villages not have a-anyone s-suited!"

"Kumo have put three of theirs on track duty, Iwa have assigned 1 shinobi for the trap team, same goes for Kiri, Gaara was close to volunteering himself but it was decided that Kankuro was a better addition, but there may be more who volunteers, but its too early to say for sure"

Neji had turned his back to Hinata as he had gone to look out the window

"Something wrong!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Hinata, I have a faint idea of whom the guy from Kiri is. Hiashi-sama mentioned him when their delegation arrived, he seemed afraid of him, scared out of his mind. Gai-sensei was not capable of giving any sort of revelation about him either, only that he is a fierce and downright cold war machine"

Hinata was visibly worried, she was sweating cold sweat and fear was evident in her every movement and she had no way of hiding her worries even when Sakura came to see her hours later.

Konoha wouldn't let harm befall one of their own, who had fought for them, but the other villages wouldn't be so nice. She was especially worried about the man from Kiri, this Choku Wani. Hinata had never fought a Kiri-nin herself, only heard of them and their ways; never heard anything good, only that they were merciless. She dearly hoped that nothing would befall Naruto or the nin sent to find the kyubi, She couldn't make herself believe that there wouldn't be any casualties.

hinata would have liked to come along but she was still too weak to do anything.

* * *

"No! let me gooooo!" the woman was screaming in vain, the creature had a firm clawed hand around her ankle and dragged her further and further into the forest, towards the place it had dumped its future minions.

The woman was the most recent one it had abducted from the nearby village. She was the last on it needed for its scheme. But none the less the Kyubi's patience was running thin, it wished it could have slashed her throat up but it needed her alive.

When it reached its destination, the Kyubi threw her into a small hut with several other horrified individuals, all whom it had abducted over the last week.

"who are you! what do you want with us! Why are you doing this!" was the questions the Kyubi had been bombarded with each time it had gotten a new "volunteer" and thrown them into the holding. It was beginning to get tired of it.

At least it didn't need them much longer. Its chance encounter with Kabuto in the forest after its flight from Konoha, had been of much use to it. The Jutsu it was going to perform would make its return to power much easier. True it had promised that young upstart that he would be spared, but that was a thing for the future.

It still irked it that it was doing the job of someone else. That it was taking over someone else's plan, that it hadn't come up with its own. But then again it was amusing to see Orochimaru's soul bubble inside Kabuto's body, trying to take over, to resurface. Like it had fought and was still fighting to take over completely, the mind and body of its host. The kyubi didn't feel any sort of familiarity with Orochimaru or any such feeling like bond or pity. It didn't seek to aid him in any way. It wouldn't give him any leads as to how more control was gained.

The only reason it paid any attention was to get a sort of cheap entertainment, it was highly amused by the pain the sannin was in and it greatly enjoyed his will to fight for his "freedom"

Snickering the Kyubi resumed its attention to the task at hand, picking up one of the corpses it had earlier hid in to bushes.

Looking at it, the kyubi recalled when its host fought this particular one.

This shinobi had been strong, as strong as its 3 tails transformation at least, perhaps even the 4 tails. Hopefully he would follow orders when he was resurrected by the Edo Tensei, Hopefully. Luckily the worm to Kabuto didn't trust him much either, which could be an advantage.

A very useful advantage.

* * *

here it is, the third chapter. hope you my faithful audience is still interested in me continuing this story, personally I plan on finishing it and perhaps adding a sequel, that is if I can find a place to split it up

oh my inclusion of Rin might come of as a bit weird for some but I find it interesting to show my version of her relationsship with Kakashi

also from now on I will include combat scenes, foul language (at least for you people who supports censorship) and other such things ´so that this fic can live up to its rating.

and a Quote from the next chapter

**"My village is more endagered of being atacked than yours are, much more, we are forced to cooperate, with you, even though we don't like the concept"**


	4. agendas below the surface

* * *

True strength

Out side, on piles of rubble or on the ground they sat and waited.

One from Iwa, one from Kiri, Kankuro from Suna, Rock lee, Tenten, gai-sensei, Yamato and himself.

"So this is the trap team!" Neji mused as he went over those not allied with Konoha again just to take in their appearance.

The Iwa-nin was a thin man of regular height, a flackjacket over a green bodysuit with several belts around his left arm and leg. A short Fu Manchu moustache and equally short, spiky, brown hair dominated his weasel like face.

The man's scowl showed his clear distaste about something. His brown eyes shortly resting upon each and every member of the assembly. The man was obviously not cool with the situation. He seemed to expect an attack.

As for the Kiri-nin, Neji was pleasantly surprised to see it wasn't the giant Choku Wani, but a smaller man in a short grey poncho, his face obscured by a likewise grey hood, his arms were bare and covered in marks or patterns, which frankly put seemed odd. It seemed he had several of such marks placed all around his body. All in the same black colouring.

"Okay, now if I could get all of yours attention we might get some work done!" turning at Kakashi's voice he saw the Copy ninja in company with the Medic-nin from Iwa, this Rin woman, calmly chugging down her sake.

"Well at least they're here now and she did manage to get Kakashi up and walking for the mission" Neji noted with a faint smile

"Okay we are 10 persons in this party,

1 from Iwagakure: Oshi Fushizen

1 from Kiri: Ureshii Bushuugi

1 from Suna: Kankuro

And 7 from Konoha

Myself: Kakashi Hatake

Next to me: Rin

Maito Gai, Neji Hyuga, Rock lee, Tenten and Yamato"

Pointing to illustrate whom he was talking about Kakashi continued

"That's 6 Jonin and 4 Chunin, all with our own skills which we will use to…. Yes Fushizen-san!"

The rock-ninja lowered his arm and rose from his seat and the ground

"Yeah about this Chunin stuff, I was told this was an S-rank mission, not some escort or "catch-that-thief" job, why are there Chunin mingled with the pro's!"

The man's annoyed and rude tone made several in the squad shoot disapproving glares in his direction, obviously not caring he simply continued

"Does the other villages not take this threat serious enough, the Kyubi is on the loose and has been so for almost 2 weeks, Chunin aren't going to make this kind of missions"

"The reason why chunin has been chosen Fushizen-san, is because they volunteered for it and their Kages trust their capability and skills, the Tsuchi kage herself allowed Rin here to go on the mission because we initially lacked a medic for example. The Hokage trusts that our two chunin, Rock lee and Tenten will work as flawlessly as they always do. As for the Mizukage's reason for sending a Chunin ranked, you have to ask him for that" nodding in the hooded nin's direction Oshi's vision followed suit

"hmpf, I don't have to, Kirigakure has always stayed clear in the major things, for them only to send a token of support is only as to not lose face in front of the other villages" Oshi's scowl had deepened as he had finished mocking his water village counterpart, whom strangely had remained completely calm under the entire word exchange.

Kakashi quickly changed the subject back on track as to avoid the confrontation which would eventually brew from Oshi's anger over being ignored

"Our mission is simple, catch and hold. I have been granted complete command over this Mission, so you follow my orders, and my orders alone, Chunin and Jonin alike. If I get injured or incapable you will follow Yamato's, clear!"

As all nodded Kakashi continued

"We all have our part to play in this mission. Kankuro, Tenten, you use puppets and weapons to distract the target when we come near it, do so by attacking, but no lethal injuries if you can avoid it.

Oshi, your job is to protect the other team members with your earth jutsu's.

Neji, your job is to find all exits and block them in case the target makes a run for it.

Gai, Rock lee, if or when some one gets hurt or injured you will get them over to our medic Rin here who will deal with the wounded. You will also alongside Kankuro and Tenten pin the target to the ground for the final part of the mission, which is to be carried out by you two, Yamato and Ureshii, your job is the most important for this mission to be a success, you will seal the Kyubi inside Naruto again and repair the seal, strengthen it if you can"

"But Kakashi-sensei, what of Naruto-kun! Will he not be hurt by all of this?"

"I don't know Rock lee, the other times Naruto has transformed we have been capable of restraining him, but this time it's different. The transformation is stronger and different from any of the previous ones we've faced. But remember, Naruto is not in charge of his own actions at the moment. His body is under complete control of the Demon Fox. It will strike out at anyone here present with out hesitation. Naruto has nothing to do with it"

Holding a small pause Kakashi studied the faces of the group.

Tenten seemed nervous, her breathing uneven and her eyes unfocussed.

Kankuro's eyes were downcast grumbling over something, he of all the assembled knew best how bad it could go when the beast got in control of the host. His brother Gaara had once a month been the mere slave of his prisoner, the Shukaku. He knew what he was going in for one hell of a fight.

Rock lee and Gai both looked determined to aid their comrade.

Neji tried to be calm but was swallowing repeatedly to try and keep unease at bay. He wasn't to keen on fighting something that had the control over one of his friends.

Oshi seemed excited to fight the Kyubi but also a bit disappointed over having to protect the other Squad members. His face had yet to decide on either an angry scowl or a bloodthirsty smile.

Ureshii looked directly into Kakashis eye, waiting for him to continue as soon as possible. He seemed almost bored with the silence.

Looking lastly at Rin, whom was starring the same way as Ureshii at him only looking more annoyed as if demanding him to continue, he chose to conclude the briefing

"as to round it all of, we have 8 track teams scattered all over Hi-no-kuni at this very moment, when they find the target they summon us with a summoning scroll. Until then get some rest, look through you equipment and otherwise prepare, this is an S-ranked mission and we will treat it as such, any questions!"

"I got one, how did this happen!"

Looking at the mist-nin Kakashi closed his eye and chose to spill the beans

"The Akatsuki leader attacked Konoha, Naruto challenged him, Naruto got pinned down, one of his friends decided to interfere, but got defeated, Naruto must have thought Pain killed her so he understandably got angry and transformed"

"So, anger is the key then!"

"Yes Rin, anger is unfortunately the key and Naruto is very emotional to begin with. I assume he at this moment is going through a living hell"

"Did this friend of his survive?"

"Yes my cousin survived, but is still hospitalized, why do you ask Ureshii-san?"

"Because I would like a word with her if possible, she might know something more of the current situation than what we have been told from the files we have been given, with your blessing of course" his words were even and calm, not rude or rushing like Oshi's, but still gave away that he intended to talk to her regardless of permitted or not

Neji wasn't quite sure what to make of the Mist-nin's intentions, anyone could lie and in the world of ninjas most did

"_So far so good, my dear little precious ones_" the Kyubi's sing song tone carried easily through the cave in which it currently rested after the long Jutsu performance.

All that chakra to revive these humans, it hadn't realised just how much it had required for Orochimaru to revive the First and the Second Hokage back then, but it had definitely spent much more than that. 4 times as much to be precise, 8 persons it had called back from the death realm all to bring it closer to its goal.

And not a moment to soon, it knew Konoha had sent track teams out as soon as they could, so predictable, they were determined to find and catch it, and then free their precious, nay their_ loved_ friend.

The Kyubi couldn't hold back a snicker as it thought back on the little Hyuga girl confessing her feelings for its host, right before getting stabbed by Pain.

Love had given her the strength and courage to challenge Pain, love was so mighty in humans.

It made them strong, this concept of having someone important to them, the Kyubi had seen it so many times now it was getting tired of the reruns, but it always worked, no need for it to only work on humans though, the Kyubi was certain it could use it too.

It already had 8 important persons indebted to it, they would love it, they were important to it already, to its strength increasing.

* * *

Why did I say ok? Neji had been asking himself that question for a long time now as he led the Mist-nin towards his Cousin Hinata's current position.

Looking back at his companion Neji saw that he was still following him like a shadow. As natural as one and just as silent.

Yet the outlander unnerved Neji to no end with his silence, he mimicked his movements to perfection, his foot landing at exactly the same time as his, the same with his breathing, they were perfectly in tune.

It had happened more than once that Neji had stopped in mid-step looked backwards and seen the mist-nin stand in the same posture. Was he mocking him? His depressing expression said otherwise but one could never be sure.

"Erhm, I'm sorry for sounding rude but I really don't understand why you want to talk to Hinata-chan , we have already read the reports on the Kyuubi and the statistics on its behaviour, I just don't see any reason to interrogate Hinata all over again" Neji said expectantly, in part to hear something from his companion, but mostly so he could get out of the man's company and back to the others

"Don't be, it's understandable, you do not see why it could be useful to hear about the host of the beast when he is not in control of it"

"If you want to hear about Naruto you only need to ask, most of the other members of the squad knows him already"

"I have already consulted Kakashi Hatake on his student, he didn't give proficient information aside from his strengths and weaknesses and most obvious personality traits, I need to talk to the trigger of this whole thing, this Naruto seems attached to her somehow"

"Well, they were classmates in the academy…" Neji was well aware of Hinata's feeling for Naruto and he wasn't going to let such things slide to a non-allied Shinobi

"Not enough, I know you from Konoha value your comrades but the target didn't do much aside from becoming angry when he arrived to see his village in ruins and many of his friends wounded and hurt, there were a trigger, someone really important to him"

"Naruto would have reacted like that if anyone had been hurt in front of him! Everyone is important to him, not just his friends and comrades" Neji had stopped up and had spoken the last line in urgently almost pleading the Mist-nin to stop.

The silence had been preferable to this conversation; Ureshii's voice was so devoid of feeling and joy that it was unnerving.

But he was right none the less; Hinata had been the last straw.

Smirking as a thought occurred to him, Neji's action was caught by the mist-nin's eye

"Something that could have influence on the mission?"

"Yes actually, I'm positively surprised to see that the aid Kiri has sent wasn't just symbolic like Fushizen-san believed"

"It's not a question of sending many men but sending the right one" Ureshii's eyes had narrowed significantly as he spoke; his face had taken on a more serious look, or a more angry one.

"So Kirigakure put more weight into this current situation than it seems?"

"A lot more"

"Why is that, your village hasn't lost anything to the Akatsuki?"

"My village is more endangered of being attacked than yours are, much more, we are forced to cooperate with you, even though we don't like the concept"

"Aha" was all Neji could mutter as they had reached their destination at last, but hopefully he could get the rest of the conversation going later, when they had finished talking to Hinata about Naruto.

Frankly speaking Neji was puzzled at the last comment made by the Mist-nin.

"_Yes, she died, so heroically I must add, you should really be proud to have known someone like her, always supporting you when you were down, too bad she is gone now, her past, present and future erased by Pain"_

"Pain, I'll kill him, I'll kill that damn stupid monster, him and his damned paper bimbo" Naruto's voice cracked as the tears returned to his eyes.

He had no sense of time inside this sewer the Kyubi had called prison for so long, for all he knew he could have been in there for a minute or a month.

Naruto could see the bars that separated him from the demon-fox but it was all just a blur to him, he wasn't thinking clearly due to the sorrow he told himself over and over again, he hadn't realised that he was inside the cage, not outside it as usual.

All in all he didn't know his situation very well. He wasn't conscious and aware of the Kyubi's actions.

A scenario that the Kyubi found to be extremely advantageous. Naruto only knew what it found that he should know.

* * *

"But…."

"No buts, he's my patient now and I know how to deal with him, heck I know his body better than a lover would"

Cringing at the thought the last comment put in her head, Sakura tried to resume her argument with the usurping witch, over whom should be seeing to Kakashi's wounds. The patient himself sat on a piece of rubble, trying to stay out of the two kunoichi's

The rest of the track team had scattered at this point, going their separate ways.

"You shouldn't even be leading this group sensei, you're still weak after the fight with Pain, and you" pointing at Rin "shouldn't be treating him, you'll use all of your chakra"

"Listen here, if I can fix him up in time to do battle with a bunch of Iwa-nin in moments, I can fix him up to catch a tailed beast and its subdued host"

"He has a name you know!"

"Yeah, yeah Sweetie, Naruto Uzumaki, by the way, is he related to Kushina!"

"Who!"

"I wasn't talking to you, my little piece of discarded bubblegum, but to mister one eye here" Rin's scowl at Kakashi sparked a strange reaction in him which Sakura had only seen a handful of times, was he shivering!

"Kushina is the name of Naruto's mother Sakura, she was a lot like him when she was still alive" didn't take him long to recover from Rin's insult

"You mean, childish, talkative, a blabbermouth, perverted, stupid, always rushing into the middle of the fray with some new Jutsu always getting himself hurt in the process!" Sakura pictured a petite blond woman with spiky hair reading an icha icha book aloud to a whole school class

"hm, a moment I thought she was talking about you Kakashi" Rin's laughter was a welcome sound to Kakashi, but it only furthered Sakura's anger at her

"Kakashi-sensei is nothing like Naruto!"

"Is that so? Always getting himself hurt in a fight, rushing in, perverted, stupid, new Jutsu all the time, if he has ever created his own on the background of the Rasengan, he probably made something completely haywire and dangerous to himself! He probably started out completely uncaring about anyone else than himself, selfish and with a serious I-can-do-this attitude. Am I right or what!"

Sakura pondered over this for a moment and came to the conclusion that the witch was on to something, which she had never though about Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were a lot alike deep down.

"Probably surpassed his sensei too" Rin was grinning smugly at Kakashi now, bending over him so she could look him straight in the eyes, as if teasing him, a slight blush on her face.

Kakashi tried to look away, avoiding her gaze as long as possible for some reason

"But Kakashi-sensei has more in common with Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh yes, the Uchiha kid right, a so called genius and the cool girl-magnet which everyone had a crush on in the academy!" seeing Saskura averting her gaze and blushing Rin snickered "bullseye!"

"But you will still use up all your chakra at this rate, and you're dead drunk already!"

"My alcohol tolerance is as high as the Hokage monument" Rin took yet another swig of her hip flask and resumed trying to establish eye contact with Kakashi

"Which has recently been reduced to rubble, don't you know you can go blind from drinking too much aswell!"

"My eyes are working perfectly thank you very much, as for my chakra levels they are just fine, I can keep this up for hours on end, Kakashi look at me damn it, with your "genius" you should be able to avoid looking down my blouse"

Sakura was in equal measures starting to like and despise that woman while she hid her blush andf her faint smile

"Damn stupid poison" Kankuro's muttered annoyed, he had been trying to scrape of all of the lethal stuff from his puppets for what felt like hours now, he didn't want to kill Naruto anymore, even though he really wanted to under the chunin exams.

He owed him, heck the whole of Suna owed him for saving Gaara, he wasn't going to let a chance to repay a friend slip away and his new puppet was made for this type of job, his Hishousu was perfect for this type of job.

"How's it going?"

Turning around Kankuro saw his sister in the entrance to the room he had made his workshop for the time being

"Fine, just fine, been removing the deadly poison from my _toys_ and I'm all but done, how about you! How's the clean-up going?"

"Well enough, Akatsuki really brought out the big guns on this one, we had enough trouble with Deidara and Sasori and Konoha faced off against their leader, the whole village is in shambles"

"Yeah the people here are really facing tough times"

"Not as tough as Naruto is when you get him back here. There's talk in the alleys, a lot of people is blaming him for this"

"What! They can't be serious, Naruto didn't attack Konohagakure!"

"But because of the Kyubi it was attacked, they don't see it the way us who know how it works do. They don't or won't understand that the Jinchuriki are blameless in what their _roomies_ do or think" sighing tiredly Temari supported herself on a wall and slumped down in a sitting position

"They might even demand that Naruto doesn't come back or… gets killed"

The sibling were silent for a moment before Kankuro broke the spell

"Does Gaara Know?"

"I've mentioned it to him, he wasn't happy about it"

Looking down Temari continued

"I remember when we rushed back home to save Gaara, that Naruto said he was lucky compared to Gaara, that it wasn't fair Jinchuriki were treated like second class citizens and only seen as containers for the tailed-beasts"

"Seems Naruto is out of luck then, the tables have turned around completely, Gaara is adored by our city, especially the female part heh heh heh"

"Now's not the time for jokes Kankuro, but for removal of too lethal fluids from your _actors_"

"Where're you going?"

"Off to see to Shikamaru, heard from his father that he broke a leg in the invasion, he's probably whimpering in a hospital bed somewhere"

"And you can't stand that?"

"No, real men get a pair crotches and get going right away, not slumping in some bed for two weeks looking at the sky"

Seeing his sister get up and leave left Kankuro to his own devices again, though these news weren't exactly promising.

"So, that's it?" Ureshii sighed exaggerated while rubbing the bridge of his nose

"You have absolutely no more to tell us aside from what it says in his file?

"N-no Ureshii-san" Hinata was a bit nervous at the Mist-nin whom had questioned her about Naruto for the past 30 minutes, even though he had just sat there at the side of her bed on a chair, her cousin and sensei only mere feet away.

"Is that: No I don't have or no I do have more to tell!" her interrogator sounded rather tired

Pondering a moment Hinata remembered something

"I-I do have more to tell"

"fine, lay it on me" Ureshii spread his arms wide and looked visibly more awake, even though he still carried his air of depression around him like a cloak.

"I r-remember talking to Naruto-kun before his fight with Neji-nii-san under the chunin exam, he mentioned t-that his attitude was to cover up for all his mistakes"

"By his attitude do you mean his gung-ho I-can-take-on-the-world-and-win idea!"

"N-no, I mean h-his will never to give up"

"Never give up you say, well, better than the file at least. The target is determined, apparently aware of his failures and trying to improve upon them, combined with an extreme stupidity and bravery"

"Actually, Naruto is not as much stupid as he is dense Ureshii-san" Kurenai corected

"Dense, you say, hmm, not sure what I cn make of that until I get a chance to see it myself. Neji-san!"

"yes Ureshii-san!"

"Your fight with the target, who won!"

"Naruto-kun did, even after I used the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō upon him"

"The sixty-four palms technique of the Hyuga clan, he could still win after that?"

"Yes Ureshiiu-san, I don't know how, but he sent his chakra through the points from the inside very forcefully and gained double speed and strength, if I hadn't used my Hakkeshō Kaiten I would have lost then and there"

"The heavenly spin and he still won after that!" the mist-nin were visibly awake and a bit more wide eyed now

"Yes, he even still had energy to jump and run, but I don't get how he could win"

"Jinchuriki can call upon their Beasts to give them chakra and power, they can also get out of Genjutsu that way, had he not been one he would have lost the combat, feel proud young man, you made him summon up the beast within" Ureshii ended with a brief mockery of a real smile at his congratulation, his face quickly regaining its normal form of tired sorrow

"But we're done here, thank you for your time Hinata-san, you may have been of a huge help for this mission and its aftermath"

"T-thank you, but what do you mean by aftermath, t-the trap team find and get Naruto and brings him here, i-isnt that the end of it?"

Looking down at her after getting himself in a standing position Ureshii bluntly responded

"No of course it's not the end of it. We have to hide him away until the Akatsuki is annihilated"

"A-annihilated?" the Konoha-nin said in unison all sounding a bit surprised

"Yes, killed of, destroyed, crushed, ended, I can go on about synonyms of being killed if you like but I need to talk to some of my countrymen now"

"Countrymen like Wani?" Kurenai had risen from her seat now and stared directly at the mist-nin, silently demanding answers

"Yes like Choku-sama"

Clearing his throat, Neji caught Ureshii's attention

"I've been wondering about something, if this Wani is as strong as they say, why isn't he on the trap team? You say Kirigakure takes this situation very seriously, but yet only send a single shinobi, and not a _war machine_ like Wani, it doesn't add up"

"You don't send Choku-sama on missions or give him orders; you consult him and hope he does something in your favour. Besides you would rather that the whole team came back in one piece and not in hundreds! He would rip you apart if he pleased, and it pleases him greatly to kill someone considered and enemy or opponent"

Ureshiis eyes had narrowed as he spoke; he seemed experienced in giving orders and making crowds listen somehow.

"As for your questioning of my villages help in this affair we have good reason to be cooperative.

At the summit, the reason for Akatsuki's gathering of the tailed-Beasts was revealed. They're building a weapon, supposed to maintain some sort of twisted peace. And a weapon needs a demonstration of its capability"

"A-a demonstration? On what" Hinata was shaken at this revelation, she had heard the expression: if you want peace, prepare for war, but this was going too far

"A country of course!"

"And you're afraid you're going to be the guinea pigs" Kurenai had sat down again this time on Hinata's bedside

"Yes. Kirigakure have no allies and we are one of the five great Ninja villages, we have a history of violence and war and we have fought with several smaller villages over the course of it.

Some to extinction and some to poverty and downright retirement, like Yugakure _the village hidden in hot water_.

Furthermore one of Akatukis members came from Makkougakure _the village hidden in the incense_, a long standing enemy of Kiri made up from the remnants of our defeated enemies. We are the most likely candidate based on these factors and we wont let anyone trifle with the safety of the Hidden mist"

Ureshii's eyes had gotten systematically wider with each syllable spoken, his eyebrows furrowed to the point of near-verticality, he looked as if possessed by a demon for a short brief moment before regaining his usual composure, nodding an good bye and left with no further words

Neji watched Ureshii turn around and walk out the door after his speech; yes Kirigakure certainly had good reason to cooperate under those premonitions he thought

"But w-where will Naruto go after they capture him!" Hinata's voice was almost cracking with worry as she spoke the words, the future looked dire, the Akatsuki were after the Kyubi's power and some apparent madman from Kirigakure was hell-bent on interfering, and the best way to sabotage a weapon was to destroy a important component in it, Naruto, she didn't trust the mist-nin one bit with his life.

But she was still too weak to help, a few more days and she would be ready to perform missions again, but the trap team was sure to go into action before then.

She just hoped nothing would befall him or the Trap team, she wasn't too sure Ureshii-san was in- or excluded, his demeanour had not told her he was a pleasant man, he seemed knowledgeable about the situation, even more so than the majority of Konoha, he also knew what had went on at the Kage summit, only way he could do that was if he was present at it. It clearly spoke of an influential man. She shivered as she tried to drive out the worry by reassuring herself that everything would be all right, that Naruto would come back without a scratch and this nightmare would be over soon, that peace would settle over Konoha once again, over the world.

**ZZZZ**

"Remember Oshi-san, if necessary, you will kill the Kyubi and its Jinchuriki"

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama"

"We cannot allow Konoha to have that sort of weapon in their hands, this Jinchuriki is according to its file highly loyal towards its village, after you bring it back we must secure it in Iwagakure, Konoha is not safe"

"Understood Tsuchikage-sama, I'll make the Jinchuriki understand that it will be better of being in our care than in Konoha" Oshi Fushizens smile broadened "and "kill it if it disagrees"

"No, no good Oshi, if you kill it this whole thing will escalate into war when Akatsuki is history, I don't want that now, Konoha is too close to its allies at the moment, we need to wait and let it sour for some years before we get rid of our old rival" the Tsuchikage Keikoku Koutetsu slumped back into her chair while stuffing her face full of pickled plums, her armoured kimono clinked at her movement.

"As you command Tsuchikage-sama, it shall be so"

"Oh, and if you can restrain yourself until the Jinchuriki has killed a few of your _teammates_, it will help our cause I think"

"But what of the hostage, that Rin-bitch?"

"We don't need her anymore, hopefully she will die in the chase, if not we can send her on highly dangerous missions later"

the woman didn't care about the hostage deal or those involved, it had been made before her time and as such she was not obliged to uphold it.

Or anything else the former Tsuchikage had gotten himself into.

Like not waging war when Iwagakure was in such an ideal position to do so?

They had the best defences of all the great villages, if the resistance proved too strong or Iwa itself got invaded, they could retreat behind the walls and wait out a siege for as long as it was required. They would win under any circumstances, especially if they robbed their opponents of their migthiest weapons.

* * *

here you go, chapter 4, my apologies for not bringing on what i heralded in the last chapter in more generous measures, but it wasn't time yet

hopefully you will review my story, it's the only way for me to know how you feel about it

btw, in Word this was bloody 17 pages

hope ya like it

and quote from the next chapter

**"You know evil things deserve love too"**

ps: Makkougakure is my own creation, I will get back to it in a later chapter

* * *


	5. Trap vs trap

Trap vs. trap

* * *

"I hope you all used your time to brace yourself, because our target has been spotted"

Seeing the rest of the trap team's heads shoot up in attention Kakashi continued

"A nearby village has reported of disappeared villagers and a small team was sent to investigate, they found tracks which were similar to the ones left by our target, they called the trackers and they are going to call us as soon as they have traced it. The target appears to be moving east. Not far from the coastline, a lightly woodened area with lots of trees and boulders lying around. Remember the target is crafty, strong and fast, be cautious. Also remember that the target is behaving unusual compared to when it is in this state, normally its wilder and more prominent in its surroundings, it has acted calm and have been hiding, something has happened and we will find out what. Until we gets summoned, we rest and try not to worry, when we arrive you take up your positions"

Nodding in unison the trap team could only do as ordered wait, while the sun set ever lower on the horizon.

* * *

"_Soon so soon"_ the Kyubi mused letting out another snicker as it thought of the fight soon to come

"What you smiling for weirdo?"

Turning the Kyubi faced one of its new pets, not responding just observing the red-haired young woman it had resurrected, further angering her

"Answer me you fucking red piece of….."

"Tayuya! You, are, a, girl? Stop talking like that"

"The hell I will Jirobo. You probably have more crap in ya head than this fairy, red, oversized teddy bear"

Discretely leaving the two ninja to their bickering before it got too angered by the kunoichi's remarks, the Kyubi started searching for its supposed partner in this whole operation, locating him further in the cave attaching a device to another of the resurrected one's arm.

It looked entertaining, as he tried to do so with only one hand, the other he kept shrouded in the large sleeve of his hooded robe

"_Hopefully I am not interrupting something?" _

"No, not at all Chuukan-sama, I was about to be finished here anyway"

Watching Kabuto finish his work, the Kyubi considered this precaution of it using a cover name, though it liked being called –sama, this constant remembering of its alternative name or title was pointless to it.

As he sent the shinobi over to his teammates Kabuto turned his masked face to his awaiting "partner"

"What do you want to talk about Chuukan-sama?"

"_Quit the Chuukan-nonsense Kabuto, use my title"_

"Such would not be wise great one; several of the present ninja would not be doing their best if they knew whom they were working for out of sheer fear and nervousness"

"_If they fear me then they are wise__r than their actions leads me to believe. They bicker like children, where is their teamwork? Aside from the bandaged one and the Kaguya, none seems to think of the others and their well being in accordance to the task at hand"_

"You may have been trapped in Konoha for too long to understand the other village's way Chuukan-sama"

"_May? I have been trapped for too long. Orochimaru understands __better than you, let me speak to him!"_

"Orochimaru-sama isn't here right now Chuukan-sama, and he won't be here for some time to come"

Kabuto was talking nervously through clenched teeth at the moment, fear evident in the undertone of his words.

Scuffing, the Kyubi was slightly amused by the little host's nervousness over the Kaguya hearing their conversation, fearing his reaction should he understand that his former sensei, lord, master or god's physical current location, was inside Kabuto. Who knew how he would react, hostility over blasphemy or out right confusion over seeing the situation as it were? Either way it would be a problem if the strongest pet turned against them.

"_Well, better to be in the open for the baiting than hiding in a cave, we should find a suitable spot if the others are ready?"_

"They are Chuukan-sama"

"_Then what are we waiting for? Rouse them and let's move"_

* * *

Tenten didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it one bit. It felt like she was being torn apart in a gentle almost comfortable way in the blink of an eye,

Is this what it feels like to be summoned? Those were her thoughts before she evaporated along with her teammates in a puff of smoke, travelling who knew how many miles to the summoner's location.

* * *

"Okay where were we?" Kurenai's tired voice rang out clearly in the room occupied by her student in her hospitalization

"Oh yes, now I remember, you were going to tell me, why on earth, you put yourself between Pain and Naruto, right Hinata???" the angered tone made Hinata shiver, Kurenai had never scolded her before.

"I, I had to do something, no one else were going to"

"Hinata…. I know that, but had we waited we could have assaulted Pain in numbers with the ANBU and taken Naruto away from him, without major casualties" Kurenai sighed heavily, slouching back in the chair she had been sitting in for so long, her back was beginning to fall asleep.

Yet due to her pregnancy she found it hard to stand up like her mind craved.

"I know what its like to like someone, but doing that kind of thing to impress him isn't the right thing to do"

"It's erhm… n-not as much like as its, its erhm……"

"Hinata please don't say the Major L-word" Kurenai was hiding her face in her hands at this point, Hinata loves Naruto; the words didn't do much as long as they were just words, but the symbolism behind them certainly did.

Hinata was the heir to the Hyuga clan, a fine old family whom had a high standing in all social circles all over the known world,

Naruto was currently the most wanted young man in said world.

Hinata probably didn't think about it, but a chance to be with him was like ending the ancient strife between the countries and their hidden villages, near impossible.

Before she had a chance to think about it further however….

The door to the room flew open as the Kunoichi walked in unannounced

"Hello and good day, how are you two girls doing? Or is it three girls or two and a boy or…." as Anko Mitarashi trailed of as she thought of the possible results of Kurenai's pregnancy, the woman in question rubbed her temples and while looking at her student

"Especially not now Hinata, understood?" breathing in relief at Hinata's blushing face nodded, Kurenai realised that Anko had stopped rambling and caught on to their conversation.

"Okay, what were you two talking about? Girly stuff?" Anko's mischievous smile practically reached her ears, her eyes having locked themselves onto Kurenai like a cat watching a mouse.

"Yes and it's a private matter Anko,you understand?"

"Sure do, but isn't she a little young to have a lover already?" pointing directly at Hinata, Anko watched mirthfully that the young woman was blushing a deep red

"ANKO? It has nothing to do with…. That sort of things" Kurenais flushed face had slight twitch to its eye, which only fuelled the impression of a maddened psychopath

"Okay, okay, cool down Kurenai, no need to be upset" Anko held up her hand defensively "no need at all"

"Anyway what do you want Anko? I don't recall you ever having much to do with Hinata?"

"Just coming by to see the big hero, is that wrong in any way?"

"H-hero?" Hinata's facial colour had deepened to a dark crimson over this sudden attention

"Yeah, hero or at least very brave or stupid girl; you my little friend is the big topic of the village as it is right now, aside from the other really big topic of course" at the last part Anko seemed uncomfortable, clearing her throat and restlessly shifting her weight from one leg to the other

"Any news yet, Anko? Have the trap team been sent out?"

"They were summoned not long ago, but I don't expect them to return soon Kurenai, this is the five-tailed stage we're talking about, the Four-tailed were fighting against Orochimaru and he couldn't defeat it!"

Seeing Hinata cringe at this revelation Kurenai had to respond quickly to avoid unnecessary worry to fester

"Orochimaru was weakened then, he wasn't at full strength, had he been the Kyubi wouldn't have been able to take him on. Besides, this Five-tailed stage act differently doesn't it? Calmer, less destructive, more like….come to think of it, a human. It's out of balance, it'll be captured and sealed again, it's not as serious as it sounds"

Kurenai held a pause to let her words sink in, hopefully both Anko and Hinata wouldn't get hysterical or begin despairing right then and there.

"But to answer your question from before Anko…….."

* * *

The trap team rematerialized themselves in the middle of a forest, only to be greeted by their summoner; Tsume Inuzuka, the mother of Kiba

"So you the trappers eh? Well this ought to be fun" her crude voice making Oshi Fushizen scowl in disdain earning him and her looks from the others present

"A status report Tsume-san?" Kakashi's enquire was met with an annoyed look from Tsume

"Not much, found the Kyubi's track at the village, followed it here"

"Do you have any idea of what it was doing at the village?"

"It may sound crazy Kakashi but…. It seems like the Kyubi was kidnapping people, eight in total"

"What would the Kyubi need people for?"

"Don't know Kakashi, me and Kuromaru here traced the scent to a shack in the forest where the abducted villagers had been imprisoned. Then we followed a new scent trail which… seemed familiar somehow and found the villagers" as Tsume scratched her giant black hound Kuromaru's remaining ear, Kakashi found his interest awoken by this turn of events

"And what could they tell"

"Nothing, they were all dead, life snuffed out like a candle, all in rapid succession, no marks, no blood and a whole lot of earth in the air"

"Earth in the air??? What do you mean by that woman?" Oshi had again chosen to voice his inner thoughts

"Like newly dug earth, like from a grave there was also a faint smell of corpse and bones"

"What might that help us" Oshi continued

"It'll help us track them easier"

"Are you saying there's more Tsume-san?" Kakashi was definitely interested now "Who would join the Kyubi or who would the Kyubi join?"

"As I said; the other smell was kind of familiar, most likely someone we dealt with before"

Nodding in understanding Kakashi found himself in deep thoughts. Just what did the Kyubi have in store for them?

"Okay, listen up, the Kyubi seems to have gotten company, we don't know how many and whom, so be ready for anything. As for the moment, Tsume-san, would you mind leading the way?"

Nodding and mounting her companion Kuromaru, Tsume had the canine sniff around for a moment before she began leading them further into the forest.

* * *

"Now they're off" as she spoke the words Tsunade dearly hoped that they would find success, too much had been lost in the past weeks, friends and family, countrymen and civilians. The future looked grim as she viewed the present; ruins of the largest hidden village in the world filled her vision as the fifth Hokage looked through the window in the meeting room where the 5 kages had formulated their plan for the capture of the Kyubi. They had yet to settle on how to get rid of Akatsuki.

Looking over her shoulder, she watched her counterpart from Suna, Gaara, as he sat upon the couch formerly occupied by the Raikage. As her, his eyes were introspected and he was most likely thinking similar thoughts.

Konoha was weakened to the point where a gust of wind could extinguish the fire in its heart. But the wind could also give it back its former glory, if the fire had something to burn in. but the villagers hearts and courage was on the edge of breaking. What they had done so far was natural, rebuild, survive and find a scapegoat. Someone to blame.

And Naruto was just perfect for it in their minds. The host of the Kyubi was to blame because it was the Kyubi Akatsuki had come to collect.

It seemed Naruto was back to the beginning when he was a genin. Most people hated him with a passion.

And that effect could spread.

Some in Suna still wasn't entirely at ease with Gaara, the former Jinchuriki, being the Kazekage. Some even questioned his right to the title now that he was Shukaku-less. The situation wasn't exactly great, neither was the mood.

Still there was a light in the dark, the two young men still had their loyal retainers, Gaara; his family, his student Matsuri and all her co-fangirls, Baki and not to forget those who had come to his aid when he was abducted by Akatsuki.

Naruto had all his friends and those who knew him on a regular basis. They were not as alone as they had been back then.

* * *

(meanwhile, elsewhere)

"I still can't believe he did it" the large woman blurted out between the natural breaks caused by her having to reach for the bowl of snacks to sate her sweet tooth "The current Mizukage must surely be mad, did you see his face as he spoke of the danger Akatsuki posed to his little country" the Tsuchikage's laughter resonated in the room like a small birds twitter, completely at odds with her body, and the situation.

The whole scenario wasn't lost on her companion in the room, the Raikage of Kumogakure

"Agreed, he is not completely sane, but there is nothing wrong with his logic and reasoning, how else could he convince us that he should join the trap team?"

"If you say so, though I wouldn't mind it if he died, Kirigakura is like a sore on the world, not a part of it, but still clinging on for reasons unknown. Losing their leader will just show their gradual decline into nothingness"

"If you say so" the Raikages mocking tone was completely lost to the woman.

* * *

"_Where you go, there you die, friends go around and cra-a-ai"_ the Kyuubi's self composed hymn wasn't exactly tasteful, but it was a way to spend the time until the trap sprung. Truth be told, the Kyubi was beginning to lose patience and remembering it had waited 12 years just to talk to anyone, it said something of how eager it was to get going. Now it finally had control over its host's body and it couldn't do a tenth of what it usually could. It truly was frustrating to be walking around with unfathomable power inside of oneself and not being capable of using it, because of some stupid one sided idiot being in charge of it.

The Kyubi actually shivered as it came to the conclusion that it really was beginning to think like its brat of a host. But as quickly as it came, another replaced it, a thought more sinister in nature. But directed outwards and not in. Soon The Kyubi would make its host suffer. Suffer even worse than when he saw Hinata getting stabbed.

So much worse.

"_A man with hands, soaked in red, _

_mahade a hundred go dead,_

_found a boy,_

_in the lonely snow, _

_host destroy__, _

_boy took a blow,_

_little man lost his heeaad!_

_still I owe the boy"_ even an Anbu would have found the Kyubi's laughter chilling as it echoed through the countryside

* * *

(A while later)

"You sure you got the target cornered Tsume-san"

"Sure I am Kakashi, its moving and we're moving faster than it, we should catch up in a few moments, so keep quiet" doing as he wsas told Kakashi soon saw that Tsume was right

There the Kyubi was, jumping from branch to branch clad in a simple cloak, hiding its more wild appearance beneath a layer of yellow-brown cloth. At its side was a single figure clad in a white cloak, presumably its acquaintance.

"There's something wrong here" Rin's whisper was barely noticeable even when being right next to Kakashi "the foliage is thicker and I keep getting the feeling that we're being watched"

"We are. Whoever they are, they're in front of us, between here and the Kyubi" Yamato had positioned himself in a crouch on at the base of the tree Kakashi sat in, next to Yamato crouched Oshi, Rock lee, Tsume with Kuromaru and Tenten. Neji, Gai, Kankuro and Ureshii were standing in a tree not far away.

An unknown amount of enemies and the price so close one could practically grasp it. They were caught between a rock and a hard place, better change the odds.

"KYUBI?" the Kyubi and its companion turned as the roar reached them

Jumping ever closer, Kakashi could see the Kyubis wide mouth had formed a grin

"_Who are you yelling at? If I was the Kyubi I wouldn't need an escort"_ as it gestured to its masked companion

"_What do you want me?__ I don't recall ever fighting any of you"_ still it was grinning.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing Kyubi, but you're coming with us back to Konoha" Kakashi was staring directly into the Kyubi's pale white eyes now, turning to its companion "You there, don't interfere in this and you wont get harmed"

"Not an option unfortunately" the masked companions response sounded almost friendly yet there were a mocking base under the veil of niceness

"KABUTO!" Kakashis eye opened wide as he recognised the voice. This was the Kyubi's ally? Otogakure? Of all strange alliances this was the most unlikely. What would Orochimaru's successor with the Kyubi? And what could it gain from them?

Then it dawned on him; Edo Tensei, the impure world resurrection, by sacrificing a life one could call the departed back to life. And it had kidnapped eight villagers, so they were apparently evenly matched in numbers.

But then the factor of skill comes to play, how powerful were their opponents? And why did the Kyubi need them? It had never worked with anyone before, what condition was it in?

In short; what the hell was going on?

"_Kakashi, would you mind paying attention? __You're about to fight here and it wouldn't be right if you weren't in on it" _

The Kyubi's comment caused a movement in the leaves and branches as several sentries jumped from their hiding places. All eight landed on three branches facing the trap team.

Now Kakashi understood. That's whom the Kyubi had revived, that's why it had allied with Oto.

It wanted diseased Oto-nin or more specifically, the sound four, the three Oto genin from the chunin exam back then and the one that hadn't been defeated, not even by the Kazekage of the sand.

"Kimimaro" Rock Lee wasn't sure what to make of facing him again; it had been hard enough last time

"I see you remember me trash, too bad this will be a repetition for you then" as he spoke Kimimaro withdrew a bone sword from his arm pointing it menacingly in Rock Lee's direction

"You will all die for meddling in Orochimaru-sama's affairs; he needs his creation to be with him, not in the hands of the enemy, which apparently is most of the Shinobi world given your ragtag team"

"We're after the red thing behind you boneboy, it got nothing to do with Orochimaru and his lapdogs if you move out of the way and let us do our job"

"look Ukon, the puppetman who killed us is talking"

"Silence Sakon, the trash is just looking for a fight, the experiment behind us is insane but it belongs to Orochimaru, no one else"

"Gaara-kun mentioned that even the most evil of men can help one against loneliness, but Orochimaru doesn't deserve that kind of loyalty" as Rock Lee ended his sentence Kimimaro's face hardened significantly the silence only broken by the wind in the leaves and a dry comment

"_You know__, evil things deserve love too"_

"Orochimaru-sama is not evil Chuukan, you, as his creation, should not agree with this trash"

Turning his back to the Kyubi and its insulted grumbling, Kimimaro once again faced the opposition.

"But enough talk, time to start and end this"

* * *

there chapter 5, I admit that I have resurrected quite as few from the past, but I needed goons, and these guys filled the bill with usefull abilities, which we all know pretty well.

and for the record Chuukan means Midway in japanese, a fitting name for the Kyubi in its five-tailed stage

also I admit that I feature comments and persons from kirigakure very prominently, my favorite village, Ill try not to make it too much mary-sue,in the sense of my own opinion on the place.

but anyway, hope you like it, read and review

* * *


	6. battle cry

* * *

Battle cry

* * *

The initial charge by the revived sound nin was easily dodged by the trap team.

The second attack divided them in two.

Neji, Gai, Kankuro and Ureshii had been separated by the rest by a large earth wall made by Jirobo.

They were left to face Sakun, Ukon, Zaku and Kimimaro.

Yamato, Tenten, Rock lee, Oshi and Tsume were left to fight Tayuya, Dosu, Kin, Jirobo and Kidomaru.

Kakashi and Rin had taken a backseat position so as to better control the situation

Kabuto and the Kyubi had had the same idea

Though the Kyubi would openly admit it was not happy by doing so, but it had to, given the circumstances.

* * *

It was raining now, in Konohagakure. The area where all the memorials were placed had been spared the destruction. Now in front of the shrine built for the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stood a lone figure. Standing there, all still and silent, one who came by could think that the man was paying his respects to the deceased.

"I still don't get your ways, boy"

Not the case of course

"You continued the ways of your predecessors even when they proved wrong… and look at you now, dead by your own apprentice's hand"

Taking a small pause to stroll around the statue, he started anew

"Hatred and fighting is as natural to the world as fire, water, wind, lightning and earth itself. To try and avoid it is like to deny the natural order. Deny the old ways. Deny your heritage, your history. Deny…. the good old days"

Pausing to control his emotions, trying not go to much into this bout of nostalgia, the figure lowered him self down into a crouching stance, facing the monument

"But then again, this peace thing really separates the weak from the strong. Look at your village now, this is what happens when you gather the ninja and they think they are safe. Weakness flourishing, while the strong can walk right in and do whatever they want, hmpf!

A proof, that the village system doesn't work. All it does is rise the number of casualties"

Standing up again the man turned to leave, but turned his head to get one last thing off his chest.

"The old ways were better no matter how you turn it. Back then real ninja was a reality, a constant, not like the incompetent spineless tadpoles trained nowadays. A real ninja knows how to fight and kill; it's that, or die"

With that the man left to pursue other interests in the village of Konoha.

* * *

(Neji, Kankuro, Gai and Ureshii)

As the sound nin's charge struck they were met with resistance by the opposing faction

Kankuro were actively sought out by Sakon, most likely for vengeance for his and Ukon's death, Ureshii narrowly dodged Zaku's zankuha (decapitating air wave) and Gai and Neji squared off against Kimimaro.

(Neji vs. Kimimaro)

A mistake. A big mistake. That was what it had been. Kimimaro was out of their league when it came to combat.

Gai and Neji had ganged up on him and he had almost effortlessly repelled them. Gai was standing not far from Neji with a drawn kunai. He hadn't managed to land a blow or strike at the Kaguya.

Though Kimimaro hadn't landed any either he hadn't really tried to, only moving his bone sword in their general direction. Slashing to make them keep a distance.

As they struck at him again Neji tried to use Hakke Hasangeki (mountain crusher) upon Kimimaro, but to no avail. As the chakra hit him he reacted by forming a dense white membrane of bone around his body not unlike Gaara's sand armour. Though the membrane cracked and shattered Kimimaro appeared unharmed and unfazed by the resistance.

"Karamatsu no mai" (dance of the larch) as Kimimaro finished his sentence he started speeding towards Neji while his body sprouted several bone spikes, completely covering his arms and upper back.

Neji retaliated by activating Hakkesho Kaiten (heavenly spin) his defence proved useful as Kimimaro didn't land a blow. But he was still dangerous. And close by.

But Gai was too, although he didn't do much aside from getting in the way of Kimimaro, Gai was lucky though, avoiding all the bone spikes while trying to stab at his opponent's unprotected lower back. All in vain. After dodging and a swift sprint, Kimimaro was close to Neji again. Close enough to grab his left arm and extending bone spurs through the palm of his hand, piercing deep into Neji's biceps, rendering his arm hard to use.

Luckily for Neji, Kimimaro didn't have time to do more at this point as Gai used dynamic entry to kick him several feet away, allowing Neji a short rest to catch his breath.

He used it to take in the situation. Activating his Byakugan he watched how his teammates were faring.

* * *

Kankuro was doing well against the vile twins. Using his Sanshouo to keep them at bay, he hunted them with the other two puppets he had out in the open, Karasu and Kuroari.

Whatever skills Ureshii had, he proved good at dodging, as of yet he hadn't been struck and Zaku was beginning to get hysterical over the delay.

"Stand still you jumping idiot? I just want to kill you"

(On the other side of the earth barrier)

Jirobi and Oshi appeared to battle it out in Earth Jutsu's

Tsume and her canine companion came to blows with Kin and Dosu

Tenten was struggling against Kidomaru's web, which was full of her weapons already

Tayuya was trying to capture Yamato in a genjutsu and Rock Lee was getting healed by Rin.

Kakashi shouted orders and warnings to the different members while occasionally risking a glance towards the rock barrier that separated the two halves of the trap team. And towards the Kyubi.

Following his glance Neji noted the Kyubi's features, it stood there mouth slightly open while watching the battle with something akin to excitement. It acted like a sports fan. Drooling over its favourite teams in its favourite entertainment. Then he noticed something odd about its mouth. Something was in it, something blue. Focussing, Neji saw that it was actually two blue round objects, two eyes, Naruto's eyes! Half awake as if he had just been awakened from a nightmare. The Kyubi was making him watch the battle. But why?

A warning shout made Neji focus on the present and he narrowly dodged a thrust from Kimimaro's bone sword. He didn't avoid his hand though, as it once again held his left arm in an iron grip, preventing him from spinning. Neji tried to use the gentle fist upon him, aiming at his face, but Kimimaro evaded the blow and followed up with one of his own and at this short range it was forced to hit home.

Kimimaro impaled Neji through the chest with his bone sword, earning him a loud inhaling/coughing sound from Neji, as he felt the wave of pain hit him like a train.

"Soon, there will be one less piece of trash in this world"

Twisting his hand Kimimaro made Neji slide limply off his blade, making him land on his knees.

"Not dead yet? Well, you'll soon be with or with out my help"

Once again Gai arrived to kick Kimimaro away from his quarry and stood defensively between them

"Don't worry Neji, I'll get you to Rin, just hang in there"

"No you wont, he will die in about a minute with out medical aid and taking care of me will take longer than that. This is the punishment for meddling in Orochimaru-sama's affairs"

In his heart, Gai knew Kimimaro was telling the truth, without aid, Neji was going to die soon.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Ureshii vs. Zaku)

"I said; stand still you weirdo" Zaku was gaining increasingly more desperate to be done with his opponent; he hadn't noticed that Ureshii had come closer with each of attack dodged. He was almost within striking range.

_Snake, tiger, Ram, _

Reaching out after doing the necessary hand seals Ureshii clapped Zaku on the side of his head leaving a slowly growing seal. The seal itself took the form of a completely black circle, surrounded by a wider circle of small waves, looking like a mock version of the sun.

Zaku could only feel the tingling feeling from being slapped, so he didn't notice it, or that the seal was moving up, until the seal covered his eye, at which point is was to late for him to do anything about.

"What the hell?" Zaku's shocked tone was quite satisfying for Ureshii to hear, for he knew what his Haiiro Tenpi Fuuin (grey sun seal) did. Meanwhile the seal had spread further now covering Zaku's other eye, the circle of waves placing itself on the bridge of his nose.

Watching Zaku realize the seal's function, he finally had had enough of entertainment

"Do you like being blind kid?" Ureshii would have smiled if he had been able, and Zaku hadn't begun to fire air waves of in his direction.

"What the hell did you do to me asshole???" Zaku's voice spoke of hysteria; Ureshii had hoped to shock him and then subdued him with a wire, not making him go on the road to berserk.

* * *

(Oshi POV)

This wasn't going according to plan.

The sudden appearance of these Sound nin had really shaken things up. He had actually followed that idiot to Kakashi's orders and protected as many as he could.

The Kyubi was the main objective, these "foes" were unimportant.

They were unimportant. Just like the rest of the trap team really. But if they died there was a larger chance that he'd be next on the chopping block.

Fortunately he hadn't been forced to use some of his clan's truly powerful techniques; this young orange haired whelp hadn't yet put him into position for such a thing to be necessary. Lucky for him. That little brat wouldn't know what to do when faced with the powers of the Ikiyurasu (spirit rock). He'd be completely helpless.

Though Oshi had to admit: his opponent's sarcastic remarks had begun to tire him: "Oh, a rock flying towards me, that's a new one" or "I cant avoid that, it's coming sooooo fast" and "your Doton: Ryuheki (earth style wall) looks so impregnable" was his least favourite ones so far.

* * *

(Kankuro vs. Sakon/Ukon)

Dodge and keep away from them, just keep the distance and everything will be all right. Move the puppets in their way, and try and capture them. Just like last time.

"Do you seriously think you can take us with some used cheap tricks?" Sakon's laughter echoed in the glade as he jumped from branch to branch, dodging the puppets and moving ever closer to Kankuro's position.

The puppeteer was at a disadvantage in these surroundings. His puppets weren't fast and he had a lot of obstacles in the way of their movements with all these trees and the foliage obscuring his view. Plus he had one more factor in play. One which could prove his downfall. Or his trump card.

Taking a small break behind a cover of leaves Sakon couldn't keep himself from mocking his old killer.

"You can't keep away from me forever, at some point you're going to leave an opening. And then, on of us will be there" he was bluffing, he couldn't divide in two without his cursed seal to provide the extra body mass. Damned shame the Edo Tensei takes away all old damages, diseases and seals. He sure could have used it now. With it he could have killed off the entire group by now. It would have been so much easier.

But he was forced to stop complaining to himself as one of the puppets, Karasu, had found him and recklessly charged at him in a mind blowing tempo.

Great! He could fight one puppet, destroy it and have one less problem in this battle.

As Sakon prepared to meet the charge, he was assaulted. Not from the other slower puppet with the barrel belly but by a much smaller one. Smaller and faster, in the shape of a bird. A falcon to be exact. And it had just collided hard with both Sakon and Ukon's rear end of the skull, leaving a moment after. Sakon didn't have time to recover as Karasu collided with him sending him smashing into the tree trunk.

On the other side of their small battlefield Kankuro smiled to himself, his new puppet, Hishousu (flying nest), had delivered as it was supposed to, working flawlessly.

* * *

(Kyubi POV)

_Perfect, every thing was going according to plan. Soon, someone was going to get hurt real bad; and then __it_s_ host would see, see so perfectly. _

_So perfectly. _

* * *

As Kakashi's part of the unit fell back to recover, the copy ninja in question had a short look over of the present state of the troops.

Rock Lee and Tenten were shaken and had already both received medical attention. Yamato and Oshi were in fine shape so far but Oshi seemed rather anxious to enter the fray again. Tsume and her hound were likewise in decent physical condition and Rin was so far only a bit tired from the excessive workload. Hopefully their opponents were in worse shape.

* * *

"Did you even do anything fat ass?"

"Yes, I did, and stop calling me fat!!!"

"oh yes I see, there is a line of earth that have been throttled down by you landing on your fat stinking ass just now here in the dirt"

"GIRLS are NOT supposed to talk like that!!!"

And so it went on in the Sound Nin's end of the battlefield. Tayuya and Jirobo was having a fight, Kin and Dosu was being patched up, Kidomaru was just taking it all in from the sidelines along side the Kyubi. Kimimaro, Zaku and Sakon hadn't showed up yet.

"_Are those two ever going to stop fighting???"_

"Not their thing miniboss"

"…_just why are you referring to me as miniboss?"_

"You aren't a grunt like the rest of us and yet you aren't the final boss, that would be Orochimaru, don't you think? You just don't have that power man"

If Kabuto hadn't called it over, the Kyubi would have beaten the six-armed young man beyond recognition by DNA.

"Well Chuukan-sama, what do you think of the battle so far?"

"_Battle bah? This minor scuffle is not what was planned Kabuto, these worms that you had me call back from the hereafter were hardly worth the time and energy. None of them have yet to kill their opponent"_

"Please be calm Chuukan-sama, they may hear you and we can't stand a revolt now"

_"We, as in us or just you and I'll-train-my-own-murderer-sama?"_

"The both of us"

"_No just you__ two, I dwarf the strength that you and everyone here present claim to have. Do not forget that, I, am, the strongest; your Orochimaru-sama couldn't defeat me even when I was less than half awake, you were there Kabuto, Do not forget what you saw"_

"I won't Chuukan-sama, I won't" Kabuto was just trying to stop an uncontrollable avalanche of disaster if the Kyubi had let its mouth run too loose, the loyalty of the Sound nin was fickle should they ever find out that Orochimaru was not leading them or if they knew whom Chuukan really was under its temporary cloak of misinformation.

Had the Kyubi just listened to Kabuto for a brief moment the avalanche could have been avoided.

In the shadows one of the "worms" as the Kyubi had labelled them silently thought what he had heard over.

"Okay, definitely not one of Orochimaru's men"

* * *

(Gai/Neji POV)

"Hang in there Neji, youre still young and full of youthful spirit!"

Gai's words reached Neji perfectly but he still found them a slight bit muffled and fuzzy sounding, he was loosing consciousness…….. and blood. Without medical aid he would soon be done for.

But Gai couldn't move him with Kimimaro watching over them like a hawk, they were caught in a game of predator and prey, and prey had one man down.

"Just leave him, he will be beyond saving soon"

Shutting out Kimimaro's words Gai looked for a way out of the situation, Kimimaro watching his every move.

And that was his undoing.

From the side Kimimaro was hit hard by one of Zaku's air waves, sending him straight into a nearby tree making him disoriented for the time.

Zaku most likely hadn't meant to hit him but Ureshii had undeniably, luring his opponent into position to hit Kimimaro from a blind angle.

"Thank you Ureshii-san, I need to take Neji to Rin"

"You are better off here fighting them; I will take care of the boy"

Not having time to argue Gai went into the fray again, watching over his shoulder that Ureshii dragged Neji backwards away from the fighting and presumably behind the earth wall to Rin.

As soon as he was out of sight Ureshii put down Neji. Letting him rest upon the forest floor, Ureshii ripped open his shirt exposing Neji's bare chest beneath, wound and all.

"A-are you a medic?"

Looking down upon him, Neji could see Ureshii's eyes, calm and cold, half asleep looking completely bored with the whole situation

"No, I'm just going to stop your pain"

Watching him clap his hands together and putting them atop eachother upon his chest, Neji felt a surge of pain he hadn't felt since he had been branded into the Branch House of the Hyuga Clan.

And then

Darkness

He tried to find a proof that he was still alive, counting his heartbeat, listening to his breath as he would in- and then exhale. He found none, only darkness.

Ureshii rose looking down upon Neji's motionless body

"No longer of use for this mission" he muttered dryly…..

* * *

There you go, Chapter 6, sorry it took so long i was a bit dry on how to write this chapter, but here it is, hopefully it will fall in you my most honored revered and blessed (and so on with the politeness/boot licking) readers tastes. dont forget to review my work should you wish to,

but please if you want to send me a flame don't send one over something as ridiculous as my opinion of the summary of this story. (though I admit to have laughed alot when I read it) I just don't consider myself very good at writing summaries

Read the story then send me a flame or a praise or whatever you please (remember not giving a review is also an option, your choice completely)

by enough of the guidelines/my complaints and wishes, a quote from the next chapter

"What's the problem? I took care of him just like I said"

see you soon


	7. Reasons

Chapter 7. reason

* * *

The Kyubi was fuming. The people it had called back from the dead were little to nothing worth and it showed. Kimimaro, the supposedly strongest one of them, had yet to return and report any kind of success and the ones it had before it showed signs of fatigue.

Turning its sight on Jirobo, it saw him panting heavily and it was clear his reserve of chakra was beginning to hit rock bottom.

Noticing the Kyubi starring at him with contempt, he grunted:

"Something wrong Chuukan?" his annoyed tone caught the attention of the other Sound Nin who discretely turned their heads in the two's direction

"_You look tired__?"_ it was more of a statement than an answer but Jirobo took it as one

"Yeah well, the trashcan I'm fighting is pretty problematic, he keeps avoiding my attacks, and that really eats away at my chakra"

"Perhaps you could make it eat away some of your fat like that guy who beat you up did? ha ha"

"Shut up Tayuya"

"_Enough!"_

Tayuya and Jirobo stopped their bickering at the tone of the Kyubi's tone. It was clear the red fuzzy mass in the cloak they knew as Chuukan was not in the best of moods.

"_I didn't call you back to bicker meaninglessly like children, but to fight and kill the enemy"_

"If you want them dead why don't you go out and do it? You certainly have enough chakra for it, or were it just a bitchy little chakra bank Orochimaru made of you???"

Turning sharply towards Tayuya, the Kyubi was almost getting bested by the thought of eating her whole for her insolence and disrespect.

"_Yes, a chakra bank, that's what Orochimaru made of me and it_'_s time for some of you to make a loan"_

With that it turned to Jirobo again and un-gently slammed its clawed hand/paw down upon his forehead.

Jirobo's scream as the wave of pain and chakra hit him chilled the assembly to the core.

When the transfer was complete Jirobo had trouble standing and fell to his knees as his body adjusted to the new energy that filled his innermost being. He panted heavily as he looked up upon the Kyubi and saw that its eyes were still filled with wrath and contempt.

"_Remember, it was my chakra that called you back to fight anew and now I have granted you more, repay me by fighting my enemies and do my bidding, you __owe me a life's dept" _

Turning its head to the other sound nin

"_That goes for all of you"_

The assembly nodded in fear as the Kyubi looked them over, watching for signs of weakness or fatigue. Then it reached out its hand in a gesture of offering

"_Any one else need some"_

None volunteered. All backed away.

* * *

(Back in Konoha)

"Personally I would like a husband who was polite and a bit of a pushover"

"Why is that Anko?"

"So he can go around and do all the domestic chores at home, like cooking and watching the kids, then I can do all the fun stuff like it was really supposed to be, the women ruling the household" raising her fist to underline her statement Anko grinned triumphantly

"If you're luck you would get some one like that, oh sorry Kurenai" Anko looked slightly guilt ridden as she looked over at her old friend sitting across the room in a large soft chair.

"It's ok Anko, no need to wear gloves for my sake"

The three ladies had been discussing guys for the better part of an hour now and had covered subjects such as how to get their attention (Anko had approved of Hinata's tactic of improving oneself, but had warned that it might also attract attention from the wrong guys as well) or how to apply lipstick and makeup.

Then when they were in the middle of another subject (how to know that they liked you back) the door was opened slightly interrupting their discussion. A scarred, grey skinned face peeked inside.

"Excuse me, I heard there was some kid who stood up to the Akatsuki when he was about to take that Fox-kid" the words "excuse me" was said more in a growl than in a genuine tone, he obviously didn't like to be polite

"You shouldn't know where the knucklehead is?"

Kurenai stared for a moment at the strangers face before answering his question

"That's Hinata here on the bed" gesturing to the blushing teen at her side

"You sure, girl looks like she's still wounded, all red in the face" the man cooked an eyebrow at the bedridden girl

"She's just a bit nervous, you can come in and take a chair if you wish to talk to her sir"

Opening the door for his massive frame and equally impressive height the man strode into the room. He had obviously been out in the rain as he left a dripping trail of water behind him.

A slight smile played at the edge of his mouth

"You know all that sir and the politeness just sours and makes the talk so long, just call me by name, Choku Wani" as he spoke he had reached the end of the bed sticking out a large fist as if to shake hands

Hinata, unsure of what to do didn't move a muscle; she had heard that name before, heard bad things about the man in front of her

"Well, are you just gonna lie there or take my hand so I can measure you up girlie?"

Shaking Hinata took his hand gently giving it a slight tug before letting go, wary of the large man

"Not much to measure by child, you sure you fought anyone to save the fox-kid? Ever?"

Choku's face showed slight yet obvious signs of disapproval and contempt as he eyed Hinata

"She did Wani, he needed help and Hinata jumped in. I'll admit it was very stupid and she didn't fight Pain that much, but, she did fight him and that counts for something"

Gazing down on the pregnant Kurenai sitting in her chair Choku seemed to consider her words, briefly he looked almost like he agreed, briefly

"Girl is still a brickhead for trying to save that fox-boy from that Pain kid, especially when he obviously didn't need it, boy took him out didn't he! Along with a sizeable part of your village"

If Hinata hadn't interrupted him, Choku would've continued snickering evilly, giving of an air of rejoicing bloodlust about him, putting all in the room on edge

"H-his name i-isn't fox-Boy"

Choku shifted his attention back towards Hinata, his challenging retort sounding more like a snarl than an actual voice meant for a human being

"Oh, and what is it then child?"

"It's Naruto, Naruto U-uzumaki"

Choku lowered himself down over the bed slowly, threateningly, intimidating every one present, until his face was almost at the same height as Hinata's.

"Aah, and you stand by that girl? Correcting me, knowing full well that I can rip you apart before your friends can do anything about it?" his face contorted in annoyance awaiting and demanding an answer from the teen in front of him

Hinata gathered her courage, looked the larger man straight in the eye and said:

"Yes"

"Good!" Choku's sudden outburst shocked Hinata and Kurenai as he abruptly straightened out in his full height again, smiling broadly, his tone regaining his jolly demeanour from before

Anko's reaction was a bit different: raising her arm to stab Choku in the side with a Kunai.

An arm which he swiftly caught in an iron grip.

"More good!" Choku looked at Anko smiling wider, revealing his sharp fanglike teeth. He honestly seemed to like being attacked; his deep guttural laughter certainly supported the theory

"And here I was starting to think that this place was populated by wimps and cowards ha ha ha!"

As he held his laughter back he released Anko of his grip, letting her rub her sore arm in astonishment.

Still snickering he turned his attention back to Hinata, who was still highly wary of the peculiar, loud man.

"My sincere apologies for startling you children, he he he, but I was just happy to see that Konoha can still raise ninja with a bit of courage"

"Apology accepted" Kurenai's tone was chilly, she was in no way happy with the current arrangements, there was no telling what this crazy man would do next.

"But why are you here anyway Choku-sama? Only come here to scare us?"

"No politeness-crap please, all those cute honorific's stall the flow of the conversation"

Kurenai shut her mouth at this, no need to irk the older man

"But I came here to pass the time, this place is kinda boring now that it's in ruins and all, and besides I already spent time at the Hokage monument speaking to the kid"

"Kid? What kid, we haven't anyone stationed there, and especially not children" Anko sounded upset at this revelation

"Oh yes, you of course call him something like "The Honoured Third Hokage" or something like that, instead of little perverted kid. Boy tried to sneak peek on a member of my clan once"

"The Third Hokage was no child, he might have been a bit lecherous but he certainly wasn't a child" Anko half screamed the words into Choku's ear, fortunately he took it rather well

"Still more courage, I'm actually starting to like you girl" the smile he sent her way were surprisingly friendly given the situation

"That doesn't matter; you have no right disrespecting the third Hokage like that"

"I'll do what the hell I want, girl, I am Choku Wani of the Wani clan, if you want to correct me on this then you better be holding a blade towards my hardly breathing throat!" his voice had risen in volume, he sounded li´ke he had made a statement, an irreversibly order or command,

fight me to prove yourself

Then the door was kicked in and three Anbu members entered, two men and one woman; all carrying drawn Katana blades. They had undeniably been alarmed by the commotion caused by Choku's presence.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you to come with us sir, this is a house for the wounded, they don't need all of this noise" the male captain stepped in the frontline as he spoke

"Ah, well I'm done talking to you anyway, ladies, we might meet again" a court nod had Choku moving towards the door, but before he could reach it the Anbu who had spoken before stopped him with the point of his sword.

"I said: you will be coming with us, sir"

"No need to "sir" me kid"

"No need to speak down to me, sir"

"You aren't making this easy for me boy"

"Hokage-sama has commanded that all the wounded be left in peace and all visitors aside from our allies be kept in their respective quarters"

"And just why should I follow that girl's words?"

"Otherwise we need to resolve to force"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Choku's voice became disappointed, almost whinny

"Force is not something you resolve to"

Removing his hand to show a bloodthirsty smile, Choku continued

"Let me show you"

"It's the other way around, Kiri-nin"

As the captain finished he struck horizontally at the larger man's chest only for Choku to duck down and intercept the blade in his mouth. Then, biting hard, he swiftly rose up in his full height, taking the Anbu with him in the momentum, twisting to the side and slamming the smaller man into the ceiling, hard.

The Anbu fell down unconscious while his comrades moved to strike.

Getting back into position Choku managed a smile while still having the katana clenched between his teeth

Moving to each side the remaining Anbu executed a dual attack, the female swinging vertically at Choku's shoulder, while the male struck at his abdomen with a stab.

Choku moved to block the slash at his shoulder with the captured katana, whilst he tried to stop the stab by grabbing onto his opponent.

Both things done successfully, he threw the stabber into the wall at the side of the room, while he grappled the slasher by the throat at squeezed. He would have killed her if he hadn't found the whole battle so amusing.

He settled for letting her fall to the floor, gasping for air.

Then he made the katana in his mouth sing, if no reason other than to try it. By biting harder, he dented the steel and the iron layers, ultimately bending the whole section of the blade.

Spitting it out, he grunted disapprovingly and then turned to the rooms other occupants.

"When these idiots wake up, tell them to get another one to forge their blades, this shoddy work is embarrassing to defeat"

Holding up the dented blade to affirm his point Choku turned to leave

"I can warmly recommend the work done by Sa-do from the Toushou clan, that boy really knows what he's doing he he"

And then he left the room, hopefully not coming back for a long time

Hinata looked upon the three heaps of cast off opponents and shivered, she really didn't like that man, luckily he seemed to have liked her though, in theory putting her out of danger.

Anko had walked over to the female ANBU member and helped her in a standing position, supporting her as they walked over to a chair. Then she went to check up on the other two. Luckily they seemed intact, only unconscious.

Then she turned to her recent gossip buddies

"I'll get these guys a doctor, take care until I come back will you"

Now almost alone, Kurenai sighted heavily and turned to Hinata

"Okay, luckily you will be well enough to move out in a few days so these kinds of things can be avoided huh?"

Nodding in agreement, Hinata asked to get excused to catch some sleep. When she was alone she couldn't help but not drift off into the realm of blissful dreams and horrible nightmares. She was frankly too scared of the latter, remembering her previous dream of Naruto being defeated by Pain all too clearly. Besides her next dream would perhaps pit him against the crazed ninja who had been guests in her room, the paranoid Ureshii or the self obsessed Choku. Or the whole ANBU corps for that matter.

Luckily she finally managed to fall asleep, dreamless but for a single glimpse of a bridge, several metal hands and a bowl of burning incense enshrouded in red….. Ice!

* * *

Kakashi was tired.

Not from the battle but from thinking what this was happening for. The Kyubi in its Four-tailed state was a match for a Sannin, in its Five-tailed state it should be capable of taking them all on at once and still have a chance. Making alliances was not something that seemed necessary for it.

Turning to his teammates they started for formulate a plan to take the enemy down.

* * *

The situation seemed hopeless.

Kimimaro was not showing any signs of tiring, Neji was down, Ureshii was taking care of him, Kankuro was busy with the twins and there was a loose, blind and angry long distance fighter shooting recklessly around himself, trying to strike his missing opponent.

Luckily the only one hit by him so far was Kimimaro, but the damage had been minor, not enough to make a difference.

Things were not looking good. Gai was solo against one the Kazekage and his own prized student Rock Lee couldn't defeat.

As Kimimaro advanced again to strike at his legs for immobilization, Gai jumped backwards to another branch, avoiding being hamstrung.

He didn't get much of a rest though, as Kimimaro attacked again, again and again. Pushing him around the combat area like a puppet, and at the same time Gai had to avoid all of Zaku's frenzied attacks.

Fortunately help was on its way.

As Kimimaro attacked yet again, he was intercepted in midair by a colossal white tiger, which seemingly came out of nowhere.

Startled Gai himself took a step backwards only to fall down from the tree.

Rubbing his sore neck, Gai accepted the hand to help him up, opening his eyes he saw the Chunin, Ureshii

"Ready to go again! I don't know how long Shirotora can hold him" Ureshii's nonchalant voice didn't betray any emotion, as usual

"Ureshii-san, wha….."

Cutting him of Ureshii replied hastily

"Im talking about my tiger"

Nodding in understanding, Gai remembered he had another question

"Neji!" Gai was sweating as he pondered if Ureshii hadn't made it in time to save Neji

"Took care of it, he's beyond pain now"

* * *

"_Enough waiting, enough rest, Charge you worms, bring me their heads, show me their dead bodies, kill them all!"_

The Kyubi's order to strike was not met with the greatest of enthusiasm, on neither side it seemed.

No one liked being called a worm, and no one liked hearing themselves sentenced to death.

Jirobo started out with lifting a large boulder from the ground, throwing it towards the track team in a fit for psyching them.

The boulder was stopped midway by a lightening bolt from the skies, conjured by Kakashi.

The strain it put on him called for him not to endure such a feat in the near future.

Kakashi was not the only one his attack had weakened greatly though

The summoned bolt of lightening had also managed to destroy part of the earth wall that had divided the track team to begin with. It managed to give both sides some much liked reinforcements.

However no one knew what to make of the ball of black striped white fur that came tumbling through growling and howling through the hole in the wall.

Finally the ball uncurled revealing the tiger it was formed off and the smaller, slightly torn-up, Kimimaro. Standing, he brandished his bone sword in preparation for the attack soon to come.

Though the attack he expected did not come from the tiger, but from below.

A square pillar of stone erupted in front of him, striking Kimimaro in the chest area pushing him back with enough force to make him activate his Kekkei Genkai further: spikes of steel hard bone piercing the skin upon his ribcage, demolishing the tip of the pillar into rubble.

As Kimimaro landed he was already setting up for a new charge in their direction, his opponent from before, the tiger, had disappeared in a puff of smoke, perhaps being tired from the battle and having returned home, regardless Kimimaro changed targets, now going for the ninja who had struck him before.

He didn't get far as a new much larger and massive wall of earth rose from the ground in a thunderous roar. The wall was large enough to shield the hole in the previous wall for the rest of the trap team to make a safe return to their comrades.

* * *

As the remainder of the trap team returned to view, Kakashi looked them over briefly

Gai was panting from his fight with Kimimaro, supporting himself on Ureshii's shoulder.

Kankuro covered their backs from any attack from the rather vengeful Sakon.

Neji was no where to be found.

Kakashi was not the only one to notice this fact.

Rock Lee and Tenten had also noticed the disappearance of their lost comrade.

Storming over to their sensei who had sat down on a rock while Ureshii had gone to report to Kakashi, they both dreadfully inquired

"Gai-sensei where's Neji!"

Looking at the both of them, Gai's eyes widened in shock

"You don't know where he is!!! Ureshii said he brought him to Rin"

"We haven't seen him"

Turning towards said Chunin the three of them yelled horrified at him

"Ureshii(-san)! Where is Neji"

Being interrupted, both Kakashi and the shinobi in question turned towards

"What's the problem? I took care of him just like I said"

"So you brought him to Rin???" Rock Lee looked excitedly at the dry talking shinobi

"No"

"But, you said he was beyond pain" Gai's voice was bursting with tears

"He is"

"d-did he, his heart stop" Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten were shaking now, looking like they were going to throw up, for the pressing feeling of loss and the tears pressing at the sides of their eyes

"Yes"

"He, he died of his wounds, Damn you Kimimaro!!" the whole of team Gai had practically crying freely now, the news of their friends death striking them hard.

"No he didn't, and how did you know I stopped his heart???" Ureshii had uncharacteristically raised an eyebrow as he put out his question

Looking at the Chunin in shock, team Gai exploded

"You did what???"

"I stopped his heart, though it's more accurate that I…."

He didn't have time to say more as he received a hit to the head, sending him sprawling backwards on the ground. Tenten would have continued her assault at the scumbag lying in front of her if Kakashi hadn't stepped in between.

This action hadn't gone unnoticed by their surroundings.

Oshi had turned away from his task alongside Yamato, ensuring that the enemy didn't break through their defences. Smilling to himself, it seemed he didn't have to fake an accident with any of his supposed allies this time around, the mist chunin had done his work for him. Setting the different factions up against each other was always a sure way to make someone die.

Back to Kakashi who tried to make Tenten stop her fierce assault upon Ureshii.

"He killed him! He just admitted to killing Neji. Why are you defending him Kakashi!" her scream was deafening, it didn't make it easier for Kakashi that she in the meantime was pointing accusingly at him, blaming him for it as well.

"Ureshii was just telling me what he did and where he left Neji so…." He didn't have time to say anymore as he was struck by a rather direct hit as well.

Though unlike the one Ureshii had received, this one was purely instinct telling him he had been hit. By the shocked glare team Gai sent him.

"You mean you knew what he had done Kakashi? And you did absolutely nothing??? I cant believe this. Why Kakashi, look me in the eye and tell me why my old rival" Gai was crying rivers as he yelled at the top of his lungs for an explanation to these sickening turn of events.

Sighing for their lack of emotional control, Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and structured the exact words so that they would calm down. And fast.

"Ureshii didn't kill him, he merely sealed his life"

Looking at him aghast Rock Lee was the first to break the silence

"Sealed his life? But Ureshii-san just said he…"

"Stopped his heart" Kakashi quickly followed up as he saw that his words didn't help Team Gai much

"In a way he did, but Neji is not dead, he wouldn't have made it to Rin so Ureshii here put him in a state of erhm, non-death, a state between death and life. In effect Neji can't die right now"

"So he saved him" Tenten pondered quietly that she might regret hitting Ureshii before.

"But sealing his life, how is that even possible?"

"Ureshii here is the top sealing expert in Kirigakure, which is why he is on this team"

Turning embarrassingly towards Ureshii, Tenten tried to apologize for hitting him and accusing him of killing her teammate.

Sitting up Ureshii wiped the blood from his nose and looking at it for a moment before growling disapprovingly.

"Now why didn't I think of that? My nose! Why haven't I sealed it yet?"

Before anyone could ask what he meant he snapped his fingers and placed a black circle upon it by moving his thumb and index finger over his upper lip and around it, letting his fingers meet upon the bridge.

Though he removed it again as he gaspingly found out, that sealing off ones nose, cut out his air supply as well.

Coughing he finally noticed the crowd his little experiment had gotten him

"What? It was worth a shot" no one asked him exactly why he did it, or what he meant, all bystanders found it best not to.

They were all drawn back to reality at Yamato's alarming shout

"Oshi! watch what you are doing"

Oshi had paid a little too much attention to the scuffle between the Sealing expert and Team Gai and had thereby neglected his work on maintaining the defences.

Unfortunately it was too late for making up for it. The wall fell to the combined efforts of Dosu's and Tayuya's sound waves and off course Kimimaro's skeletal weaponry.

"Tsume-san, you take Tenten and find Neji"

"Roger Kakashi"

Kimimaro charged seeking to impale Oshi upon his lance looking arm, when the trap was sprung.

Oshi activated his clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Ikiyurasu (spirit rock)

Slamming both his hands unto the ground, he called forth, not an earth wall to block the attack, but one of diamond.

The force Kimimaro had put into his strike shattered the lance-like appendage on his arm, leaving him in pain, shock and temporarily weapon less until he could reform some of his bones anew. Unfortunately that wouldn't do him much good. His latest attack hadn't even scratched the surface of the new wall.

Yet again the trap team hid behind a wall.

Unfortunately the diamond wall wasn't impregnable; the enemy would figure that out eventually.

* * *

"_No, noooooooooooo?" _the Kyubi raged, as it realised that it had just been cheated of some much needed carnage. It couldn't stand it! The incompetence of its pawns was a deep disappointment to it, and now, where it had finally spotted some progress, that little flicker of hope and satisfaction had been snuffed out like the light of a candle.

A candle in a storm.

The Kyubi wondered: had it ever been lit by these fools?

Pushing the brooding thought away, the Kyubi decided it have to take matters into its on claws, but how. It had lost faith in controlling the sound nin, they were too unreliably, even Kimimaro and the fat Jirobo that it had recently just empowered……..

"_I'm brilliant" _

Moving swiftly towards the frontline of the battle, the Kyubi felt every fibre in it's body itch; it's mind wasn't the only one that knew what was going to happen.

Awakening, more powerful than before.

* * *

Kabuto saw it move, he tried to intercept it, but couldn't stop the Kyubi from reaching the frontline. Truth be told, he hadn't believed he could have talked any sense with it. It had been angry and upset at the slightest setback. It had only been a matter of time, but he had dearly hoped for it to be delayed until he didn't need this alliance anymore.

The pact with the Kyubi had been made out of pure necessity. It had needed him and him, it.

He needed its great supply of chakra, that even Orochimaru had marvelled at. All it needed from him was forces, shinobi, kunoichi or experiments. None of which he had any of at the moment. Most of Orochimaru's henchmen and underlings had only been there because they were too afraid to not be there.

What would Orochimaru had done if they had tried to leave?

But Orochimaru was no more, and thus the fear that had united most of Orochimaru's thugs was gone and they went their separate ways. All away from him. Orochimaru's most trusted accomplice.

The one that sought to finish his dream.

But to reach that goal he needed a strong core of loyal Ninja to enforce the rules that Orochimaru had set himself.

Who would be better than the old ninja that had been lost? Most were loyal, and the rest would be the most easily persuadable. Thought there was the ever returning problem of Kimimaro.

Kabuto didn't know how he'd react to the news of his lord and masters status: Inside Kabuto.

Kimimaro might consider it blasphemy that someone had done to Orochimaru, what he had intended to do upon others. Blasphemy…… or sweet irony?

Kabuto hadn't felt like taking chances on the matter so he had worn a disguise. However, no matter what the Kyubi had in mind, it wasn't going to be beneficial for him.

* * *

"Oshi-san, shouldn't you try to keep the defences up!"

"Nonsense Yamato, nothing have yet to penetrate the Ikiyurasu, it's impenetrable, the worlds best defence" Oshi was obviously proud and would undeniably keep on bragging if he weren't stopped.

And he did stop, when he gazed in disbelief as the Diamond he had created from the earth, began to tremble and fracture.

"No, no, nononononononono!" the Iwa-nins terrified rambling was drowned as the diamond wall broke apart and splintered. It sounded like pórcelain breaking, and to Oshi it felt like a very expensive set of tea cups

On the other side, the Kyubi smiled, it had seen it before, nothing could stop its chakra once it turned the level up a notch. it shattered all in its path.

* * *

there chapter 7.

next chapter will see an end to the fight with the oto nin. and if you are wondering why I have chosen to include them (and several self OCs), I just set up ground for future stories and chapters, not to mention the sequel(s) and offcourse to make this a wee bit more interesting he he.

frankly I'm overjoyed to end the large scale battle, trying to give every combatant a role(which i have failed at, I'm man enough to admit it) that suits them is enough to drive you crazy.

two quotes from next chapter:

"NOOOOOOO! Please don't kill me, I'll cooperate, I'll tell you everything, I-I'll shine your sandals, polish your gourd, do a funny dance, stray rose petals on your path, got a pet? I'll walk it, pet it, feed it for you, I'll.......(many, many, many tasks)

"Hey Gaara, lil'bro, what did you do to that guy?"

hope you will return to read my work. only got a few more chapters before I wrap this up and start on the sequel

oh yeah, three more things:

1: beware of Hinata's dream

2: I will post another fanfic with information which will fill some loose ends in the story, give away some clues for the future and my personal favorite: raise more questions (I love self-contradictions:D)

and 3: please read and review (I also love hearing peoples oppinions)


	8. Oh no

8. Oh no

**Note:** I will mention ways of torture and nasty discriptions of mutilation at the end of this chapter, you have been warned

* * *

(Konoha)

"No news yet?"

"No, Raikage-dono" Tsunade was tired of his constant "are we there yet" styled questions

"They haven't been gone that long; they should have made contact with the Kyubi by now"

"Contact isn't good enough" Gazing at her Kumo-counterpart Tsunade saw that he too was now standing and had begun to pace around like a trapped animal in a cage. He was anxious, worried and angry at the whole situation. And an angry leader, not to say two of them, was a very lethal combination. Especially at the moment; now where several troublemakers was wandering the streets of the village ruins.

Tsunade had already received reports that both Kiri and Iwa had their share of them. Choku Wani had apparently beaten up an ANBU Squad in the quarter housing the wounded and the Tsuchikage Keikoku Koutetsu had reportedly demolished a partly still-standing-building because it was in her way to get snacks.

Not to mention some of their guest had taken less destructive liberties like Temari, whom had kicked out Shikamaru of the hospital, given him a crotch and ordered him to begin walking. Poor kid, he had only worn a pair of boxers and a t-shirt when Temari had burst into the room unannounced and dragged him out of his sickbed, constantly muttering: "Wimpy as always"

"Stop complaining" and, undeniably the most ingenious of all, "use your shadow on yourself and walk".

As fun as it must have been to see, it still added up as trouble brewing in the pot, ready to be served right before her, in liquid form and the only eating utensils Tsunade had at her disposition was a pair of chopsticks.

Yet in the broth that was being made, there were still chunks of compressed problems that could be taken up with the wooden sticks. Like what they were going to do when they had a hold on it and had brought Naruto back into the driver's seat? What were they going to do then?

* * *

It was breaking through

Oshi was screaming in disbelief, he sounded like a little girl when his voice reached the higher notes, before cracking like a pretzel.

Stunned he, alongside the rest of the trap team, watched as the diamond broke apart and revealed the Kyubi on the other side, it was evident that it was releasing a massive amount of chakra, enough to shatter the wall that had protected them until now.

As the last of the shards fell to the ground, the Kyubi smiled, it was so close to winning. Or not.

It saw to its everlasting horror, whom was on the otherside of the wall. Yamato, the ninja who could suppress its chakra and thereby its influence. It seemed he had gotten the same idea.

As he reached out his hand he begun to suppress the Kyubi's energies. The Kyubi retaliated by moving backwards, right into the charging soundnin.

Showing its way through them, it screamed in panic.

"_kill him, kill him, kill the konohan with the head piece"_

"what's the fuzzy faggot thing now speaking about!"

Grabbing hold of Tayuya as she finished the sentence, the Kyubi starred into her shocked face with a look in its eye like a frenzied dog

"_Kill him__… Or die yourself"_

Looking back into the Kyubi's snarling face, Tayuya could seem hints of fear and panic, things that shouldn't have a place there.

"_What are you waiting for __kill, Kill, KILL!"_

The rest of the soundnin had stood still as the Kyubi had screamed threateningly at Tayuya, now they moved on, all wondering why the mysterious Chuukan was behaving like this.

Not to mention…. Its appearance, it looked drained somehow, and it wasn't just the amount of chakra it had used.

Looking to the one they had been ordered to kill, some of them begun to understand that Yamato was to blame for its panic. But how

* * *

Looking on in amazement as the Kyubi had weakened before his eyes, Kabuto turned to flee, he would have no involvement in this anymore.

Unfortunately he was stopped. The Kyubi had reched him in an astonishing speed, grabbing onto his arm and pulling his face close to its own.

"_Now there is no need to run when victory is so close at hand"_

"Its no use, we're wasting our time and energy here, we should…."

"_Use Orochimaru__, free him!"_ the Kyubi's finishing its sentence was the last thing Kabuto had needed. They were being watched for the love of god, by friend and foe alike,

Or, mostly just foes

Looking back at them Kimimaro had heard what it had said, every last word of it

he didn't seem pleased.

As the rest of the crowd noticed his shift in attention, they slowly turned to see what had drawn it. likewise the fighting ceased.

"What did you say? **Use **Orochimaru-sama,** free** Orochimaru-sama!"

Kimimaro starred intently at the two "commanders" of the revived oto-nin, silently and indiscreetly demanding an answer to his repetition of what they had just said.

Looking back at him, the Kyubi and Kabuto seemed unsure of what to reply, standing in anticipation of what he would do. The situation was almost too easy to read, Kimimaro had overheard something he shouldn't have, and now, and now that was threatening to destroy some carefully laid out plan. Currently both Kabuto and the Kyubi was probably trying to figure out what was salvageable of the situation and turn it into something fruitful.

**"What does that mean"** Kimimaro's loud scream commanded an answer and fast,

the two culprits had to answer now

"_Orochimaru has been captured by the enemy__!"_

"Orochimaru-sama lies sick in one of the hideouts!"

Unfortunately, neither was capable of tuning in on the other's mindset.

"What?"

"What the bloody hell are you two bitches blabbering about"

"Who's telling the truth?"

"Why are both of them lying to us?"

"Where is Orochimaru-sama?"

The bombardment of angry questions from the Oto-nin was near deafening, during which, the track team had slowly edged themselves backwards and spread out to the sides in the commotion. It was vital to secure tactical positions and be ready for anything, for the situation was starting to boil.

After a full five minutes of panicky questioning Kimimaro finally ended it, he simply raised his arm brandishing his sword and commanded it so.

"Something is wrong here, what is it you are keeping from us?"

As he awaited an answer he was surprised to find that it did not come from either of the two whom had greeted them after they had been revived, but from one of their own.

"The Chuukan is not one of Orochimaru's experiments"

Turning Kimimaro saw whom had spoken, Dosu Kinuta, a low ranking shinobi of less than respectable repute. In short he was a nobody, a little expendable chess piece, at least, that was what Orochimaru had called him and used him as. Kimimaro had never himself met him or talked with him, but his slouching manner and his recent actions spoke of him being a weasel.

Turning, he could see the Chuukan and Kabuto, glaring worryingly at him and glaring daggers at Dosu.

"How do you know that Kinuta?"

"I heard the Chuukan saying something to Kabuto, something about him having fought Orochimaru, Orochimaru being murdered and Kabuto being able to talk to him. And then the Chuukan saying something about him being more powerful than any of us"

"_All lies__ (except for the last one), don't listen to that worm Kimimaro, he is clearly just trying to cause a fuzz for nothing"_

Looking back at the Kyubi, Kimimaro wondered aloud

"Prove it"

"_If all that was true, then why have he waited until now to tell? That speaks of conspiracy, of treachery"_

"You've got a point there" Kimimaro's tone had taken on an icy depth as he turned back to Dosu who was visibly shaking at the development.

"W-we didn't have the Intel we have now…. F-for instance, the Chuukan clearly said "use" and "free" Orochimaru, you heard it yourself, and sorry for pointing this out, but the Chuukan doesn't look like the usual of Orochimaru's experiments, does he? Besides I'm not the one trying to deny anything" as Dosu finished he pointed towards the Chuukan whom itself was starting to show signs of nervousness

"And furthermore, the enemy is going for the Chuukan more than any of us, that's their goal, not Kabuto as would be logical, he is or was Orochimaru's little pet monkey after all"

Sound logic and high level of alertness, Dosu's specialties. Used to perfection Kimimaro noted as he once again turned to the Chuukan and Kabuto, all the time weighing what he had just been told. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't the Chuukan participated in the conflict, why had Kabuto not removed his hood and his mast fully and why was the enemy calling the Chuukan "Kyubi", sure he bore a superficial likeness to it but it couldn't be?

Orochimaru had himself told him he had met its host, its Jinchuriki in the forest of death during the chunin exam. Besides he was far too small to be it. The enemy had to be wrong on that one. But that was unimportant, what had happened to Orochimaru was all that mattered to Kimimaro.

The two culprits in question seemed to getting increasingly worried; only furthering their suspicious aura.

"Kabuto-san, what exactly have happened to Orochimaru'sama?" cringing as Kabuto heard his name mentioned, he had answered it if Yamato hadn't beaten him to it.

"Sasuke killed him"

Turning yet again Kimimaro started to feel dizzy from all the angles he apparently had to attend to. Knowing the truth about Orochimaru's fate would have taken a huge tool upon a normal man's neck, luckily Kimimaro didn't have ordinary bones, and thank god for that.

and yet the discomfort was like droplets of water in a vast sea compared to what he had been told, disbelief collouring his face the same pale white as his bonesword.

"What?, Sasuke Uchiha..... killed..... Orochimaru-sama? but he..... h-how?"

"Why dont you ask Kabuto? he ate him" following Yamato's pointing finger Kimimaro's head began to floodover. Orochimaru was dead, killed by one of his own and Kabuto supposedly ate him right after, the world was beginning to take on a red tint, perhaps he had finnally found out why the Kaguya clan was so maddeningly fierce and battle crazed.

watching Kabuto, Kimimaro noted his movement; he had been afraid, but seemed to relax now, he had come up with something.

"Kimimaro-kun, everybody" gesturing to all the sound ninja present "I didn't eat Orochimaru-sama, I integrated his body into my own in order to....."

"You.... you think that is better??? this a blasphemy, this is madness"

"This is science"

pausing Kabuto removed his hood and mask, revealing the partly mutated face beneath, Orochimaru's eye was still dominating the left side of his face, though now the scalyskin had spread up to cover his left ear and part of his hair was turning gradually black.

"Don't you see? I'm just continuing Orochimaru-sama's dream"

"you aren't continuing anything, you are violating Orochimaru-sama's legacy, his dream, memory..."

looking back at the trap team, Kimimaro seemed angrier than ever since this revelation of Orochimaru's whereabouts.

"You...... if the Chuukan is all you want then by all means take it. You, Kabuto, shall pay for this sacrilege"

starring aghast at him the Kyubi oppened its snarling mouth to respond

_"I gave you life boy, I gave you the world to stomp on and this is how you repay me"_

"you gave me a chance to avenge Orochimaru-sama, you violated his memory the second you said to use him. you just be happy that I don't kill you myself"

_"this is not what it was supposed to be like when I revived you" _the Kyubi's voice gave hints of great disappointment and even greater anger and yet greater still..... despair.

"And how was it supposed to be like? Us scraping like sheep with you as the shepperd? No, that is Orochimaru-sama's job you are trying to take over and you can't fill his sandals, so forget it and leave immediatly"

_"And you are all this ungrateful?"_

fuming as it saw the oto-nin nod in unison the Kyubi.... ran, ran like it was actually afraid of something, like it had something to fear. it soon dissapeared from sight.

"Well, aren't you going after him?" the trap team didn't need a repetition from their former opponent.

They set out.

_

* * *

_

A failure. After the battle with the souund-nin they had lost track of the Kyubi. It had gotten away again. the only thing Kakashi was sure of was that it had gone further out towards the coast, going slightly south as it neared the sea. He didn't know if it had a plan, but he was going to find out. but currently the only thing they could do was patch up and return to Konoha.

turning his head, Kakashi looked over at Neji as Ureshii unsealed his life, as he put it.

gurgling up blood as he awoke, Neji starting asking questions

"Did you get it? what did you do? how? where is Naruto" and so forth, nothing surprising really. He was slightly panicking from the stress of being partially dead. Though Rin had assured that he was going to be fine, just a little stiff for a few weeks. But completely incapable of performing his duties in all that time, docter's perscriptions and he was in no position to argue. Neji had tried to contradict what he was told but as he tried to walk he found himself flat on his stomach getting a nosebleed from hitting a tree trunk.

Fortunatly it hadn't been a complete failure. during the two hours that had passed since they had left the revived Oto-nin and given up on finding the Kyubi, they had actually gotten something for their trouble.

a prisoner

Tsume Inuzuka caught him as he was stumbling through the forrest with no thought for stealth, letting his fear control his feet.

Dosu Kinuta problably hadn't planned to stumble upon them and thus getting into the hands of Konoha, but he had tryid to bargain as he was getting tied to a tree and disarmed: information on the Kyubi and of Otogakure.

not the worst bargain Kakashi could imagine. Dosu would live and all he had to do was to squeal.

Easiest thing in the world when Ibiki Morino had talked with him for a few minutes.

and thus it was back to Konoha.

Before they left Kakashi had taken the time to talk with each member of the team. To gather information about their opponents should they meet them again and in one case: when they met it again was vital to their chances for success.

* * *

She first understood they were back when she saw her cousin being rolled into her room on a sick bed similar to her own. she had worried about him then, only for it to turn into worry about Naruto as she heard how it had gone in the first round of the chase.

Not to think of the trap team, they were shaken wounded and wary. it hadn't been an easy hunt, especially when the prey is not to be killed but suppressed. and when the thing that was supressed was the Kyubi she shouldn't be surprised to hear about of their condition, or she should, none had been killed after all.

_so far......_

that was the thought Hinata had before she was asked if anything had transpired while the trap team had been away, then she was the one to tell stories, mostly about what she had ear from others and seen for herself ofcourse.

she left out the part about her, Kurenai and Anko's talk about men, another man wasn't exactly meant to hear that sort of things, it was too embarasing and his male ego might get wounded by being let in on "girltalk" as if he was some confidante or a girl himself. He would feel poised to prove the opposite and Hinata would be forced to witness him do it. Not a good combination.

* * *

"I'm sorry honoured kages, he just doesn't respond to my interrogation"

three out of four Kage was present as Ibiki Morino gave them a lay down of his interogation of the prisoner. in all they were 7 int the room.

from Konoha: the Hokage, Kakashi and Ibiki himself

From Suna: the Kazekage and his brother Kankurou

From Kumo: the Raikage

From Kiri: none (the Mizukage was currently talking to Choku Wani about his behaviour involving yet more ANBU)

and from Iwa: Oshi Fushizen (sent to report to the Tsuchikage because she was napping at the moment)

"**He doesn't respond**?" grapping Ibiki by the collar the Raikage lifted him up in the air, rending him shocked as he glared into the Kage's wrath filled eyes.

"and just why is that oh great interrogator? I was told you were the best this village had to offer in that field or have I been mistaking what I've been told?" the Raikage was glaring at Tsunade now his voice laced with venomous sarcasm.

Not surprising, Tsunade thought: he had been stressing all the time the trap team had been out. but still.....

"put him down Raikage-dono, I'm sure Ibiki will explain further once you put him down"

fortunately the Raikage seemed to relax as he put the slightly shaken ANBU member down on the ground again

"erhm well.....as Í said he doesn't respond to my interrogation, he seems to have gone through something more horrible"

"and just what is that?"

"Come on Kakashi, you saw him, all those bandages aren't there because of a fashion sense"

"Any ideas of how to make him talk with out having to pay him in cash or amnesty?" Tsunade was getting about as angry and stressed as her Kumo-counrterpart, they couldnn't afford to pay the Sound-nin anything and appear weak in the face of the other villages, especially not now.

raising his hand att the enquire Oshi spoke out

"How about the good old Rock Questioning?" his head was bent but his teeth was visibly shining white as he smiled from ear to ear. The Rock questioning was an old and well used way of interrogation from Iwagakure, one simply smashed the hands, feet, arms and legs with big boulders until one got the answers sought.

pausing Tsunade looked at Ibiki and saw him nod, it migth work, even though Tsunade disliked torture in general it had its uses, especially at a time like this. they needed those answers and fast.

nodding her consent Ibiki turned to bring in the prisoner. dragging the unconsious prisoner, Dosu Kinuta, into the room with a black sack over his head to put him in a state of unease (should he awake that is), Ibiki placed him on a chair, tied him and removed the sack.

**(easily frigthened people should not read the following Italic lines (I mean it!)**

_It wasn't a pretty sight that met Tsunade's eyes. The young mans face had been mutilated in a gruesome fashion. Several parts of his normally obscured face (either by bandage of by headband) looked more like worn leather. His right eye had the colour of an egg on a frying pan, rigth before it coagulated. Reason why she could see it: he didn't have any eye lids._

_His lower face was in no better shape, a large scar ran from the left edge of his mouth, expanding it all over the cheek in that direction, it had been sealed shut by several suture running the lenght of it, Tsunade counted 13 of the black thick strings. _

_The right side of his face wasn't anybetter, his cheek had beensunk in, allowing the teeth to be visible when they rubbed against the sides of his mouth. _

_behind her Tsunade could hear Kankurou gag and cough to keep the contents of his stomach down, the rest in the audience didn't seem to appreciate the sight either. _

_"Ibiki, cover his head"_

_doing as he was told, Ibiki covered the still unconsious prisoners head in a string of bandages he had in his belt_

_"I hope you understand, why we didn't have much luck with standard questioning"_

**(end of the horror, Don't worry I won't go so much into detail later on at least not with scars and the like)**

"okay Ibiki, wake him up, Oshi, you make ready"

"I don't need to take orders from a **Ho**kage" none-the-less Oshi moved into position as Ibiki spalshed water into Dosu's face, waking him abrubtly

causing him to look around him in bewilderment, first noticing Oshi's face as he stuck it up uncomfortly close to his own causing him to cringe as the surprice hit him.

"Good, you up, now we need some answers and you got those, we ask you answer, you don't I have fun with you, K?"

ignoring Oshi's words Dosu scanned the room, not really showing any signs of worry, that is until he saw who else was in the room: Gaara, the one who killed him.

screaming he took more cooperative approach to his situation

"NOOOOOOO! Please don't kill me, I'll cooperate, I'll tell you everything, I-I'll shine your sandals, polish your gourd, do a funny dance, stray rose petals on your path, got a pet? I'll walk it, pet it, feed it for you, I'll.......(many, many, many tasks)

looking at his little brother then at the screamin prisoner, Kankuro couldn't help but wonder aloud:

"Hey Gaara, lil'bro, what did you do to that guy?"

"It was fullmoon"

"oh, ohhhhh? Well, good you did, he seems to wanna talk now"

And talk he did, for a full hour he wouldn't hold his mouth shut for more moments than it took him to gaze over at Gaara, justto check if he had done as he should.

most of the information was conserning Otogakure and in particular the state of the leadership.

Kimimaro had apparently given Kabuto a single year to expel Orochimaru's holy remains from himself as he went to mourn his masters passing, unfortunately things hadn't turned out that way as Sakon's head had exploded as he scratched his neck(kankuro had snickered at this, saiyng: worked like a charm).

Kabuto had been blamed by Kimimaro to be behind this, killing Sakon just to get experimental components and in the commotion Dosu had mannaged to slip away, neither side really fanciyng him so he pretty much had to. He was rather sure Kimimaro had split off from the rest and gone his separete ways, to kill Sasuke and to make Kabuto comply with his demands.

But he soon began to talk about the Kyubi or the Chuukan as he knew it as.

He even sung it's little song (the parts he could remember), disturbing the audience with the Kyubi's butal sense of humour.

"That's it! It all ads up, I know where it's going next" Kakashi's out burst came rather abrubtly and completely out of the blue, leaving most people in the room stunned for a moment

"Kakashi... wha....?"

"I'll explain everything when the trap team is gathered Hokage-sama, I'll just need a large space and a track team sent to a specific location right away, time is of the essence, just trust me on this one"

turning he hurried out the door with the Hokage in tow, Tsunade had no intention of missing out on what was going on.

And more importantly where the Kyubi were headed.

* * *

there you go, chapter 8.

Now first of all, the part of of the chapter involving the torture and mutilation is meant to show my dislike for that and for the great and lasting damages it can do to the victims, psychological or psycical as says above, I edited it alot believe me, it were Way worse in the beginning.

Second of all: Finally done with the big batle scene,

as for next chapter

a quote

(thinking)

("she's.... kinda pretty")

and yet another:

"Saw it, I **taped** it"

and one more:

_**"Chakra....is...... life?"**_

read and please review

next chapter will be up as soon as possible


	9. Final plans

9. Final plans

* * *

(Konoha)

"Well, it's taken sometime, but you're finally able to leave the bed, how does it feel Hinata?

Taking a moment to ponder the feeling of standing upright again, the girl in question turned to her sensei

"Good, very, very good" taking a few steps without feeling nauseous or too exhausted, Hinata continued

"B-but I won't be ready for missions until after a few more days"

Smiling content at her apprentice, Kurenai switched her attention over to the rooms other bedridden occupant, Neji Hyuga. He looked so tired lying there flat on his back, the white blanket covering most of his bandaged chest. All Neji did at the moment was starring upright into the ceiling, looking like he was giving up on everything. In reality he was just tired, the effects of the hard battle he had just been in less than a day earlier and the worrying of what the Kyubi had been doing under the battle.

Why had it forced Naruto to see them fight? Why had it used others to fight in its place? Why had it reacted like that when they turned against it?

Neji had of course laid these worries on the table in front of Kakashi and some of the others; Ureshii, who had saved his life (though he had a hard time being grateful) and Fushizen had both attended the briefing before leaving to talk with their Kage and council about what they could find out from the prisoner.

Neji didn't know what to make of all these different factors, not to mention where the Kyubi was going next? In fact he didn't think Kakashi or anyone else had a clue.

Sighing loudly, letting out his frustrations, he caught more attention than he had hoped as his cousin walked, or was that limping? (he wasn't quite sure), slowly over to his side, worry evident in her face and body language.

"A-are you in pain again Neji-Niisan?" her voice was barely trembling, not much, but enough to give away the impression of anxiety. Not that these factors really mattered, anyone who knew Hinata could tell what she was thinking right away, except for Naruto of course. He ripped himself away from these thoughts as Neji had just realised a factor that was genuinely important:

She was still waiting for his answer.

"I'm fine Hinata-sama, I'm just thinking about the current situation is all" smiling meekly in an attempt to ensure her that nothing was wrong; Neji quickly understood that he was failing miserably. Hinata looked more worried than ever before. Neji knew why: not knowing anything was preferable to knowing how things were progressing. The news of the failure at the first try of suppressing the Kyubi had hit everyone hard. Such a large force had been sent out and then came back carrying ill news. More enemies and the Kyubi still on the loose.

The future looked way too grim.

* * *

(In a country neighbouring the land of fire)

The sound of shovels being pushed into the muddy earth was clear in the night, even with the rain pouring down from the sky. The diggers wore cloaks heavy with rain, brandishing the Akatsuki code of arms, the red cloud, freely for all to see.

Though few would see it at this hour. The area was completely deserted, the locals having withdrawn to their hovels, houses and tents hours ago. Leaving the overgrown clearing to be frequented by less than honest folks, Akatsuki or Taka for example.

One of the two who was digging stopped only to take a sip of his bottle, gulping down its contents, appeasing his thirst, for the moment.

"If you're thirsty Suigetsu, then just stick your tongue out and catch the rain, it's quicker that way"

The other digger had likewise stopped and had begun to wave the shovel threateningly at her teammate.

"Oh shut up Karin, you're tired of this crap too"

Getting the wished reaction from Karin, who wouldn't give him the satisfaction of agreeing, Suigetsu turned to the two of members of Taka who wasn't digging. Instead they sat under the tree's branches and leaves, in relative cover from the weather. As such Sasuke and Jugo didn't wear their hoods as their labouring teammates.

"Why are we doing this Sasuke? Can't Akatsuki go dig up their own things?

"We are using them Suigetsu, remember that. To do so, we need them cooperative"

"And that means we need to go out in the rain and sweat like pigs while digging up someone they could send someone else to get? Great"

Pausing only to gather air, Suigetsu started complaining anew.

"Last time we were here at least the sun was shining, not to mention we had some pretty decent grub"

Sighing heavily Sasuke drew the hood over his head, standing up and calmly walked out to join in the work, relieving Karin of her share of labour.

"If you want food Suigetsu, I might know someone who can help with that, after we have dug this one up"

Silence except for a much more hurried sound of digging indicated that all complaints had been dropped for the time being.

* * *

A dark, damp creepy and outright horrid place.

That pretty much summed up the Kyubi's old prison deep within Naruto's subconscious. The Kyubi itself didn't really mind it; it was what the place represented it despised.

That it had been locked up. That it had been bested. That something could hold it at bay. Not to mention in whose body it had been sealed….

Oh how it loathed that boy. Him and all his friends, all those goody, goody Konoha ninja. And every other damned person that brat had ever been in contact with. They gave him strength and the stronger he got, the weaker it felt. If that boy ever achieved what he had in mind it would be impossible for any sort of release, of freedom.

Though it had to admit, his friends had given it the needed info to formulate a plan and achieve its goals.

It would be free.

It would consume its former shell like he consumed those disgusting ramen bowls each and every day. Oh how it loathed them especially. It reminded it of the sewage it was currently waddling around in, searching for its old cage.

If it had heard somebody comment on the irony of it, its wrath would have been sufficient to break its next tail free, and keeping it there for at least a month.

Finally finding it, the Kyubi peered inside and saw to its captive. The captive it held with a mixture of hatred, anger and lies.

It had told him, its idiotic little host, what had happened in Konoha two weeks earlier. He didn't know what had really transpired, nor did the Kyubi to tell the truth. It hoped that it was close to its own version of it. It was easier to tell the truth than it was to lie, it always was. That is why it had been relieved in a way to part with the knowledge of Kabuto's condition, despite that it had lost several useful pawns.

Anger flared briefly before its eyes. Why had they turned against it? It had granted them life. It had granted them a purpose, to protect it and to aid it. What more could they have asked for?

It honestly didn't know.

Pushing the thoughts aside the Kyubi once again focussed upon its captive, he seemed asleep now, not surprising really. It had often looked upon him as he had cried his eyes out, losing consciousness, only for his to regain it as it whispered (yelled on occasion to make the words reach their target, as Naruto) its vile little lies and self made stories to him. It needed him in pain, in sorrow and in utmost single minded rage. When that was achieved, Naruto was but a simple puppet in the Kyubi's paws.

In reality it didn't see any problem in it. The boy had never been told a goodnight story in his entire life, now it provided him with it. Who cared that it actually kept him awake instead?

* * *

(Konoha)

Finally.

They had actually come and fetched him.

Him, along with all the room's other occupant, his cousin Hinata. Apparently they were to have a briefing about the knowledge they had gathered so far concerning. Though the crowd the meeting had gathered was quite breathtaking. They were positioned so that they formed wide half circle.

Most of the higher-ups had stepped out of the shadows and were attending. The Kage of the different villages and their closest present advisors.

Not to mention a large number of more familiar faces. Neji's own team mates, most of the Konoha 11, Naruto excluded of course. Sakura looked particularly worn out as he glanced her over, probably due to the strain of healing so many wounded in the last two weeks, not to mention the lousy work hours.

The reason they had all been gathered was because they might get involved in this mission should it fail. None wanted that, but in case it happened it was best to be on the safe side.

Shifting focus Neji inspected their guests, not that he expected them to be hostile or cause too much trouble but you never knew.

First was Kumo, wretched Kumo who had been the fault of his father's death. So many years ago and yet it still hurt him to think about.

The Raikage seemed expectant; he was obviously eerie to get on with the briefing, get the information and get on with it. His female attendant fuzzed around him like a working bee, talking to a shinobi there, reading a file there while at the same time talking to the Raikage, whom was too anxious to notice.

Second was Iwa, the blubbery mass that was the female Tsuchikage seemed overly pleased at the moment, almost as this was a vacation to her. She lied down neatly on an enormous fluffy cushion. Oshi Fushizen stood at her side looking grim as a nightmare and alert as a hawk. No one was coming anywhere near the Tsuchikage on his watch.

Third was Kiri, strangely, Neji couldn't see their Kage, instead his hat lay at the feet of Ureshii Bushuugi, the unfeeling man didn't exactly strike Neji as a candidate for the post, so he assumed that he was just being the hat stand for the moment. Next to him was unsurprisingly Choku Wani, peculiarly he appeared asleep, eyes closed and his mouth slightly open and a small bubble in one of his nostrils spoke of it at least.

Aside from those two, a few advisors clad in white robes were with them, all displaying the Kiri arms on the backs. As well as heavy hoods, this covered their faces except for the occasional beard dropping down below them.

Lastly the Suna party, Gaara had his usual unreadable expression, Kankuro and Temari seemed to bicker over something (well they were siblings after all), and a brown haired girl next to Gaara seemed to stare at him in awe, occasionally following his eyes to their location: Kakashi whom had finally showed up, tardy as always.

He received a glance from Rin as he strode out in the middle of the half circle. Neji didn't know what top make of it; she seemed to be struck with nostalgia for a moment.

Coughing lightly to catch their attention, Kakashi began the meeting.

"I can understand that you are all anxious to hear what is going to happen now…."

"Get on with it Hatake! The longer you stall, the further the Kyubi gets away?" the Raikage had risen from his seat, looking angrier than a bear recently disturbed from its hibernation.

"I'm coming to that point, but first an explanation…. Neji you noticed that the Kyubi was allowing Naruto to watch the battle right?"

Seeing Neji nod his consent Kakashi continued

"My theory goes like this; the Kyubi wanted Naruto to experience that there was people getting hurt, people he knew, cared for and respected. If anyone of those got hurt Naruto would naturally get upset right?"

Seeing the audience wrinkle their brows, cocking eyebrows, slitting their eyes and otherwise show that they weren't entirely sure where he was going with this, Kakashi began to go in dept with the whole nature of the transformation.

"Whenever Naruto or any other Jinchuriki gets highly excited, they are more prone to slip into their tailed states"

Glancing over at Gaara the Kazekage, Kakashi saw that his eyes were downcast, he was obviously thinking back, to when he had been prone to do so. To when he had been a mere slave in the claws of a tailed beast, to one of the Bijou. Others had noticed the Kazekage's behaviour as well, most notably the brown haired kunoichi at his side. His one time student Matsuri looked down worried at him.

Pausing out of respect Kakashi continued

"Especially when angry the Bijou in the person will much more easily manifest, as have been the case here. Naruto got very angry and transformed, usually he powers down by himself or… he gets help to do it. But this time the transformation is much more lasting and has acted out right odd. As first we see that it has acquired allies and henchmen, brought back from the dead no less. Powerful foes Naruto have faced in the past. Usually a bijou isn't exactly cooperative, but the Kyubi seemed frightened to lose its allies for some reason"

Narrowing his visible eye Kakashi took a short breathing pause for then to proceed

"We aren't quite sure but after hearing the full testimony of our captive, which was apprehended from the Kyubi's henchmen, I'm confident we know what is going on in the Kyubi's head and with Naruto's body"

"What is it?" Hinata wanted to scream; "get to the point and tell us (me in particular) what is happening to Naruto-kun" luckily for her she didn't. She would have interrupted Kakashi-sensei and put herself in an embarrassing position. Instead Hinata did what felt most natural, stay silent, rock in your seat a little bit and stay calm, wait for the answers to come. Shaking in anticipation meanwhile is completely acceptable however.

"Please try and keep up because this is going to be complicated: Naruto is currently in the five-tailed state in the transformation, four tails back to normal and four tails to full power. Normally at the fourth state we are dealing with strength in the class of Orochimaru. At that point however it starts to get dangerous even for Naruto, as the Kyubi's chakra starts to eat away his skin and blood, while at the same time regenerating it at an incredible speed. Normally when Naruto snaps out of it he is completely drained, in severe need of medical attention and way beyond consciousness, statistically Naruto should have died days ago if not a full week and a half"

Looking at Sakura, Hinata understood that she had seen it happen before, her eyes downcast and tears were starting to creep into their sides, strolling down her cheeks in a moderate advance only for them to drop down her chin elegantly. Ino was holding her tight as to support her and herself, though Ino had never felt so close to Naruto as Sakura, she still considered him a friend, and when one's friends are in pain or you hear about them being in it, you feel naturally sad.

Glancing at the other Konoha 11, Hinata could see Kiba swallowing down a lump of bile and nervousness in one go, not succeeding fully, as he continued to do so every now and then. Shino didn't really move a muscle, but she could tell he was worried by these news, teammates just knew that sort of thing. Akamaru had his tail tucked in between his hind legs and sat on all four, his head planted firmly between its front quarters. The canine whimpered slightly but not very noticeable, only those closest could hear it. All done in imitation of his human partner.

Readjusting her attention back to Kakashi, she saw that he had pulled up a blackboard and chalk and had begun scribbling something upon it. It looked like a drawing of a human body.

"But Naruto hasn't died. That would have been the case if it were the four tailed state. The chakra of the Kyubi is highly poisonous and even then in these amounts would have ended anyone if they had strayed too close.

But as we all know it is the fifth. The chakra levels are higher but yet nothing happens. The answer lies in the premature states, specifically in stage 1: a chakra cloak envelops the host of the beast. This cloak is what keeps Naruto alive but also trapped. It's like a living cage. The Kyubi concentrates all its seeping chakra into this cloak and can apparently control it at will. That's the way it controls Naruto at the moment. But it apparently needs to let go of amounts of the stored chakra now and then, in order to remain in control of the remainder. That's why it healed the population of Konoha, it was an easy outlet for it. That is why it continued to let go of so great amounts of chakra during the confrontation" pausing Kakashi finished his drawing on the blackboard, two human shapes, one displaying a angry smiley and a sort of aura around it and the other a smile and no aura. Both forms had spikes protruding from its head.

It took Hinata a mere moment to realise that they were meant to symbolize what Kakashi had just said. Naruto happy = no vicious, evil, plotting Kyubi.

"But the Kyubi also needs to regain its strength, in short it wants Naruto angry like never before, that is why it have acted the way it have. It needs him tormented"

"Good now we know how that Kyubi and its shell works, but where to from there on?" Kakashi was a cool man by nature but even he had trouble restraining himself at the Tsuchikage's tone.

"We're coming to that, in order to defeat your target you need to…."

"Understand it, yes, that is all good common sense…. for genin, but it's no use if we don't know where the target is" The Tsuchikage had shifted in her soft comfortable seat, to an even more comfortable position, trying to look like a slender cat going to sleep, barely aware of its surroundings

"True we don't know where the Kyubi is at the moment, but we know where it's headed"

If Kakashi had wanted to say more, he knew that he wouldn't have had a chance to, it would simply have drowned in the gargantuan **WHAT???, **coming from the audience.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Strange

The Kyubi had never sneezed in its life before. Why was it happening now?

And even more peculiar, its host had sneezed too, though only once compared to it's twice.

Looking in at Naruto behind the bars, it saw that he was actually smiling

"_What's so funny boy? Finally understanding the joy in the menace experienced by others?"_

Looking up at the Kyubi Naruto kept on smiling confidently, though it was hard to tell if he was in reality smirking, given the angle.

"Someone is talking about us, good for me, bad for you, stupid fox"

The Kyubi withdrew offended; its host was trying to be cocky with it again, just like when he had demanded chakra from it the first time they had met face to face. It was sure he was grinning now on the other side of the bars, feeling secure and safe, wrongly of course

"_People talking good about you makes you smile? It isn't the right time for smiles when one should be mourning, are your attachments to your friends so fickle" _bull's-eye, its provocative teasing had hit home as Naruto fell silent once more.

Only to charge straight at the bars, slamming into them with a high metallic sound, starring straight into the Kyubi's eyes

"Have you nothing else to do than mocking me! That's all you have been doing ever since I saw Hinata g…….." he would have said: "got stabbed" but couldn't force himself to utter the words. He had tried to delay it, to stall, but the feeling was evident, he had finally taken it to heart. It had happened and there was nothing he could do about it except…. Revenge, revenge for someone important at all cost.

_At last, he has finally started to cave in_.

Denial, a completely natural psychological defence mechanism, designed to oppress harmful memories and emotional trauma, effective, but often scorned because people didn't like denial, one made oneself unaware of what had transpired and no one liked being uninformed. Not even the one in denial himself really. Personally the Kyubi found it vexing beyond fantasy. It had tried it years back when it had been sealed within the boy, but it couldn't oppress the sight that met it every time it had opened its eyes.

Despite its loathing for the boy it was actually doing him a tremendous favour. It was forcing him to accept reality. It told him what it knew. Carefully selected of course.

Had it told him it healed the entire Konohan population, the Kyubi would have been accused of being a liar.

Accusations, all okay, long as they were true and founded on ground shaking facts, then they were okay. Not when they were simply spewed out from an angry little brat with no basis in reality.

But this host recent outburst had convinced it of one thing, it had to put him deeper into the dark realm of despair, he had acted threatening towards it and it could not afford that he turned his hatred towards it, that would be fruitless at best and actually harmful at worst.

_So…. Back to the carefully selected truths then……_

* * *

(Konoha)

Waiting for the audience to calm down Kakashi could finally explain how they figured out where the Kyubi was headed

"I'll start out by saying that we already have sent a track team to the country and the general location. They will summon the trap team when they get there: in less than 5 hours.

Second: the trap team will from now on only consist of me, Rin, Oshi, Yamato and Ureshii"

"What! What about us? Why aren't we coming? I'm good to go?" was the words that followed from the rest of the old trap team members. They clearly didn't understand why they were being left out in favour of other more suited members.

"Rin is still our functioning medic, Oshi will still provide protection for the other team members, yamato will be a diversion for Ureshii to perform the sealing. That is why they have been chosen to continue, the rest have been left out due to the inconvenience of more members. In short we were too many before, we would just get in each others way and now, now we know how the Kyubi is working, we have the high ground now"

"All good so far, but why are you going? You didn't exactly give much when we were battling the Kyubi the first time around" facing Oshi as he complained, Kakashi calmly answered him

"Because we will need to calm Naruto down when we get him restrained and most here is either incapable or busy doing something else"

"But you are doing something else Kakashi, or at least you should be?"

"I can rest when Naruto is safely back home, Rin, there is of course another reason, the ones the Kyubi is going to call forth next…."

"More living dead? Can't this beast come up with a better tactic?" the Tsuchikage was chuckling now, exhaling large pieces of dried snacks all over her armoured kimono, giving the red lacquered plate-kimono a further coating in red and rust coloured substances.

"This tactic might actually bear fruit, Tsuchikage. The reason why goes back to Naruto's first B-rank mission: to the land of waves"

"More of this boy's past! What is it this time then, a great friend of his perhaps?"

"You might say so, definitely an important person….."

Hinata had seen Sakura tense greatly when Kakashi had mentioned the land of waves. Hinata hadn't heard about that mission, she didn't know any who had, so naturally she sharpened her ears, especially when Kakashi mentioned that special person of Naruto's.

"That mission goes all the way back to when Sasuke Uchiha was a member of team 7. We were out as bodyguards, and the one we were supposed to guard was attacked by a missing-nin and his apprentice…"

"Enough with the history lesson, get to the point Kakashi"

"I am at the point Oshi-san, Naruto and the apprentice really hit it off. Haku made a lasting impression on Naruto"

"And just where did this missing-nin and his apprentice come from? We need to know who is responsible for them"

"They actually came from your village Ureshii-san, they were from Kirigakure"

"That sure narrows down the field pup" yawning, Choku Wani had finally woken up, well into the meeting.

Kakashi simply ignored his sleep drunken sarcasm.

"Moving on, Haku is not a murderer, but fully capable of making a body appear dead, striking with senbon nettles it is easy to put an opponent into skin death, a further reason not to take on to many on this mission. If Naruto sees that someone is down covered in Nettles he might go berserk believing them dead, and if Haku is struck he will do the same, not to mention what Zabuza will do in that case"

Ureshii widened his eyes in shock as he heard the last few words

"Za-za-z-z-zabu-Zabuza?" his stuttering was utterly pathetic, filled with dread and worry, he had quickly begun to sweat coldly, his breath was uneven and several of his seals imprinted unto his head was trembling as if they were going to crack

"Yes Zabuza Momochi, an unpleasant Ninja from the same cast as Kisame, where as Haku won't kill us, Zabuza will, and gladly so"

"Th-then we should strike before he's revived" Ureshii was still trembling as he looked down as in thought, trying to steady himself.

"Agreed, I want all ready to go in 2 hours so catch some sleep all of you. It's going to be a tough mission; further information will be delivered to the concerned parties"

* * *

As Hinata left she couldn't help but fantasize about herself up upon that blackboard holding the smiling Naruto's hand.

With a great effort she managed to push her childish thoughts away and focus on helping Neji back to his sickbed.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it?"

"Mizukage please, there is yet no need to panic"

Starring sharply at his advisor, Ureshii didn't plan on doing what he was told. Instead he grabbed the elder man by the collar and started to yell even higher

"Why shouldn't I panic, Zabuza, the Kijin of all people, have a chance of being revived? And we saw what happened with the last batch the Kyubi revived, it can't control them, the roam as they please, no, we must assure that it doesn't happen"

Releasing the advisor from the stranglehold the Mizukage sat down in his chair. The little room would have seemed claustrophobic to most, but Ureshii liked it, the smaller the fewer people could shove themselves in it. The fewer people the less the chance for an assassination attempt. A scenario he dreaded.

Ever since that day…….

Pushing the thought aside, the Mizukage scanned the room, for the first time noting whom was in the room and whom was not.

"Where's Wani?"

"Erhm, he said something about go seeing to someone in the hospital wing…."

Noting that there was something he had left out, the mizukage gave the advisor a stern look, demanding an answer

"Aaaaand?"

"He, eheh, started, out by, ahem, saying he didn't, want to hear, you, whimper, like a little girl, with a, scraped knee, Mizukage-sama"

Frowning Ureshii, buried his face in his hands, trying to rub the insult away, if Wani had not been present at the founding of the village and was the head of an entire clan he might have been able to teach him some respect, but……

"He also said that he didn't want to hear what you planned to do with his corpse now you know where it is"

At this the young kage's head snapped up with a prominent crack. He had been so focussed on the prospect of Zabuza being alive that he had forgotten what he had intended to do to him from the very moment that the Kijin's death had been announced.

The future suddenly looked brighter for him

He had to move fast, lest someone else claim the corpse,

First they had to send a message to Kiri, ordering for a battalion to move towards the Wave country, then, Sa-do Toushou had to be informed, his team was needed there as well, and most importantly: the Momochi clan had to be ordered to begin the preparation for the ritual…..

And then finally he might be able to sleep safely, for the first time in a wretched decade.

* * *

Yawning, Hinata looked upon her cousin's even more tired form as he lay, once again looking straight up in the ceiling upon his hospital bed, in the very room she had been forced to stay in for quite some time. Fortunately she could now move out and about, but her cousin was forced to stay in bed. Yet that didn't make him useless as was evident at the meeting. He had provided vital information that would aid in subduing the Kyubi and freeing Naruto from its control. As such she had opted to aid him in any way possible until Naruto was back in safe hands. Her's, she would prefer, but the Hokage and the other kage for that matter might have other plans with him.

The village was far from safe at the moment. A dusty ruin, where tents and half ruined building gave cover to the inhabitants.

That was not the face of a safe and powerful body of Ninja, capable of protecting themselves and their allies.

Currently they were the laughing stock of the Ninja world because of the damage that had been wrought upon their village. The only reason that they hadn't been attacked yet was that their military forces was mostly intact, and the Kage meeting was taking place there. If any was stupid enough to attack they would soon find themselves at war the likes of which had never been seen.

As Naruto was officially the last piece of the puzzle that Akatsuki needed, he was required to remain guarded around the clock. And Konoha couldn't do that at the moment. She knew it, Neji knew it, heck the whole village knew.

A sudden knock upon the door snapped her back to reality as it creaked open allowing the massive form of an all too familiar man to appear.

"W-wani-san, what d-do you want?" her weak inquire was met with a frown on the formerly jolly looking face

"First of all: Stop with the –san thing, its bugging me here, second I just came to see how my little favourite Konohan Kunoichi was doing, and of course the slop on the bed there" he pointed briefly at Neji before looking back upon the Hyuga heiress.

Taken slightly aback by this revelation, Hinata focussed mainly on the part of his words directed at her

"F-f-f-favourite"

"Slob???"

Yeah, you might tie with the one who tried to stab me, but you definitely come before the pregnant one, and come to think of it; you might be after the ANBU who attacked me as well, but, who cares really" smiling he continued his meaningless ranting, this time with Neji as the receiver:

"And yes, a slob, you got beaten up and lie here as a nuisance, probably crying at the injustice of it all annoying the rest of the community with your whimpering bull…."

Neji practically shot up as he saw the elder man drawing his fingers over his marred face to simulate tears, and while doing so accidentally disturbing a healing wound or two.

"Crying! A nuisance! Whimpering! What the hell do you know about anything old man?"

Chuckling, Choku Wani leaned yet again over the wounded form of a Hyuga, just as said Hyuga realised something very important:

1: he was in deep pain, ill fit to fight.

And 2: he was picking a fight with a completely healthy ninja, only having his equally weakened cousin who was on the other side of the room, calling for a medic through the open door.

As for Hinata, she could see what Choku was doing, measuring Neji up as he had done her.

She held her breath and hoped that he was not going to be harmed.

Looking up and down Neji, whom was now shaking from the pain, Choku straightened up and stepped aside just as the nurse came in to give before mentioned Hyuga some drugs.

As soon as the nurse had left, after failing to scold the other present shinobi for getting the patient all worked up, Choku resumed his glaring at the now visibly relieved, yet still panting Shinobi, Hinata once again at his side supporting him as he sat up.

With a frown Choku started to complain in a tired tone as usual.

"Ok, perhaps I should wait to test your worth until after you have healed for a bit huh?"

"Test? Test?" forcing him down with a palm on his chest from the mist nin and his cousins hand on his shoulder, Neji finally relaxed a bit. Albeit he was being forced to.

"Yes, test. Did the same thing with your, what are you to each other again?" Choku cocked an eyebrow at Hinata to further emphasize his lack of understanding the relationship between the two

"C-cousins, we're cousins"

Looking pleased Choku turned to look upon Neji

"Ah, in that case I apologize….. a bit, if you're lucky you got your cousins courage he he"

Giving Hinata a confused look, which she couldn't answer, Neji went to one who might:

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not many these days get the idea to correct me is all, everybody so afraid of me, the counsel back home and the Mizukage too of course"

Turning on his heel the large man found himself a chair to rest in and after he had dragged the furniture over to the side of the bed and sat down, Neji stated his second question which had just come to mind.

"Speaking of the mizukage…."

"Yeah, I know, pathetic little wretch really, the fact that he was ever suggested was a sham, just politics all of it" showing his disdain, Choku spat upon the floorboards

Slumping further back into the soft chair, he proceeded to growl and sound like an old grandfather complaining over the present.

"What the hell ever happened to the good old: the strongest leads huh? All gone I tell ye"

"I was going to ask why he wasn't present at the last meeting; everyone else was there and…."

Now Neji was honestly confused

"He was present kid, had his hat and everything"

"The Kage hat was worn by…….. Ureshii!" Had his bed not been in the way, Neji's jaw would have hit the floor at that very moment.

"Bushuugi, that's the kid's last name, you know what I mean now kids? How pathetic he is?"

Noticing the funny looks he was receiving he quickly answered back with one of his own:

"What? Don't tell me you haven't noticed the guy. I know he was here before the left the first time." inhaling loudly through his nostrils, Choku spoke again "His paranoia is still in the air I reckon"

Thinking over the other mist nin's reaction on the safety of Kirigakure, she might not deem him ill fit for the job of protecting it. But yet again; different countries equal different cultures.

"But now that you're here you might answer some questions for us?" Neji had seen how the wind was blowing, it had been needed for a subject change or else they would have to listen to an old man's rambling for hours on end.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure kid, what do you want to know?" cocking an eyebrow in anticipation, Choku awaited the second hand interrogation he was being put under.

"At the meeting Kakashi-sensei said something about two mist-ninja would be revived next"

"Yes the joker and that student of his" chuckling to himself, the elder looked really pleased at being reminded of them.

"I thought Kakashi-sensei said that it was best that they didn't get revived, or at least, the joker you called him?"

"Yes Zabuza, nice boy, too bad he left Kiri a decade ago" crossing his arms, the mist-nin pouted his lips, mopping over this unpleasing turn of past events.

"Kakashi-sensei said he was cast in the same style as Kisame Hoshi….."

"Kisame doesn't reach Zabuza to the ankles" slamming a great fist down upon the chair's arm rest, Choku found himself in the need to agonizingly pull out the wooden splinters, one by one. As he proceeded to do so he ranted on:

"Zabuza made a name for himself before he was even a ninja, Kisame didn't, point proven"

"Made a name for himself? How" as he looked upon Choku's face which had a smile that just kept spreading out, like a child whom had just been given a lollipop, Neji somehow knew he wouldn't like the answer

"The way he passed the Genin Exam" as Choku snickered away, Neji just became more confused

How could that make you famous? When his question was answered, both he and Hinata wished he hadn't asked, they really didn't need to know how the Genin exams used to be in Kiri, or how the infamous Kijin graduated for the matter.

"A-and you s-saw it….. h-happen? Hinata nearly choked on the words as she looked upon the guest with the ravaged face and savage persona.

"Saw it! I **taped** it"

Despite eminence shock, he kept that kind of things coming; mentioning he had done it ever since the camera became available in the stores, not to mention that he regularly took them out of their casings to relive the moments again. However he finally stopped when he noticed that both had passed out from great terror.

Shaking his head while chuckling to himself, he got up from the chair, stretched and placed Hinata in the more comfortable furniture, her previous chair wouldn't have allowed her a good night sleep anyway he told himself, then he slipped out the door.

Only to return a second later realising he had forgotten something. Drawing out an envelope from his jacket, which he left in Hinata's lab for her to find when she woke up. Having already read the contents he knew that he had prepared her well for it. Chuckling as his eyes scanned the room's inhabitants quietly thinking about the present day kids and their lack of humour

* * *

"Okay so the track team is in position and ready to summon us!"

"Yes Kakashi, but honestly you should rest, not go about and hunt your students"

"Rin….."

"Don't try to shut me up one-eye! And do not try to explain anything, you are just going to do something stupid, again, and then I'll have to patch you up, again, as usual!"

Kakashi could only lean back and ignore most that began to stream out of Rin's mouth, likea waterfall, and just as loud. Yet again he was sitting down in a chair because his old team mate had demanded it of him. Sure he was tired, but it was a physical tiredness, though he was getting psychologically as well from Rin's fussing over his state of being. Not that he didn't like talking with her again, in fact he loved that part, it was more the constant nagging when they had a quiet moment that bugged him.

Even though he kept telling himself she was just worried about him he couldn't stop being annoyed, even when that went against his personality.

In the end he had to promise her that he would take it easy during and after the mission was done. It was the only way for him to avoid headache, or worse depending on Rin's mood if she had found him not listening to her advice.

* * *

"And why exactly haven't you proceeded with the plan Oshi!!!"

Cringing from his superiors growling tone, Oshi managed to reply:

"But Tsuchikage-sama, there was no time, with the movements of Oto and the Kyubi's own rejections of the sealing attempt; there was no opportunity for me to snatch the boy or allow other members of the trap team to die"

Looking at his leader, Oshi Fushizen saw her pluck another berry from her bowl of snacks putting it into her mouth and chew while appearing deep in thought. A plotting wench the former Tsuchikage had called her. That and many more colourful adjectives, he were right in all his insults, but who listens to an old man who barely reaches a child's belt?

Right now the Tsuchikage, Keikoku Koutetsu was leaning back into her big fluffy strawberry shaped chair, thinking about her next move.

She wanted to have the Kyubi in the possession of Iwa, that was the goal for her. The ultimate defence and the ultimate attack, what a powerful combo. If she could achieve this, then her name would ring down through the ages and she herself be compared to the very first Tsuchikage in power and recognition.

"You're still on the trap team after the reduction Oshi, when you see a chance to strike, do it and make the host come to us" nodding she leaned back again content with her clever scheme.

"Huh?"

Sighing at her underling's lack of brainpower compared to her own, she leaned forward to explain.

"Its simple, as your Kekkei Genkai doesn't work very well against so high concentrations of raw chakra, we cannot take the Jinchuriki by force, we have to subtly persuade it to come to us"

As she saw her underling finally understand her master plan, the Tsuchikage lay back down on her back and relaxed.

Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

When Neji finally woke up it was early in the evening. Scanning he saw Hinata sitting in the chair Choku had used when he had become nostalgic, she just sat there, reading intensively in the contents of what appeared to be a file of sorts.

Coughing, he managed to make her notice him. She blushed a little bit and handed him the file explaining that it was about the ninja that the Kyubi were expected to try to revive.

Opening the page Neji saw a line upon line of background for the Jonin, disgustingly noting that what he had heard from Choku was true.

The large amount of Info on the sensei didn't make up for the lack of Intel on the student however, there were barely anything upon that one, except assumed age and a picture of the two when they had left Kirigakure.

Then Neji noticed that Hinata was still holding a piece of paper in her hands. After she had handed it to him, after several inquires to be allowed to see it, Neji saw that it was an illustration of the student, Haku. A young ninja with a Kekkei Genkai allowing for the use of Ice release, Hyoton.

While he scanned he couldn't help but think it odd that Hinata hadn't heard him right away.

Had he just known what she was thinking he wouldn't have read the file and instead talked to her, gotten her mind of that track.

It had all started with her seeing the illustration and thinking:

("She's…kinda pretty")

* * *

"Okay are we all ready?"

"Ready to rock, roll, rumble and rule!"

"…..What?"

"Typical Iwa saying, in this case Oshi said: yes, Kakashi"

"Thanks Rin, Ureshii, Yamato, are you ready"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Good, then let's go, and remember, we ambush it, so keep yourself in cover as much as possible"

* * *

It had been on its way for hours and now it finally paid off.

It could see the bridge. The bridge named after its host, quite funny actually now it came to think of it.

Had the stupid bridge builder known who really had dragged victory home that day, the bridge would have been called: Wrath of the magnificent Kyuubi bridge.

Not a bad title, if the Kyuubi had to say so itself.

After it had returned to full power they might see the folly of their ways and honour it accordingly,

That or be destroyed

Or honour it and then be destroyed, just to be on the safe side.

Arrogantly strolling over the bridge the Kyubi began to get excited at the prospect of actually getting slaves that might just listen to it and repay it accordingly to what it had done for them.

After the long run it was nice to be able to walk towards a good step in the right direction. Walking allowed it to take in the feeling of success. It could taste it, savour it, and remember it for years to come. But in the end its animal instincts won it over.

Unable to control itself, the Kyubi started to run on all fours towards the clearing where the vicious swordsman Zabuza and his apprentice, the girlish looking Haku were buried.

It could taste it now the sweet nectar of success.

And now it could truly savour it, as it stared at the two graves. The plants around them had been trambled down recently and one of the markers had been tilted to one side, aiming away from the other one. Strangely the large sword were no place to be seen.

The Kyubi began to tense, were somebody here? had somebody been here? and removed it, abnd for how long had they been gone?

Bracing itself, they Kyubi stood on its hindquarters and scanned the surrounding foliage. It couldn't really see anything, it just kept seing shadows.

Unable to determine whether it's mind were playing tricks on it or it had actually seen someone the Kyubi crept towards the graves, determined to get it done as soon as possible, preparing the large quantities of Chakra necessary, when it was within a few feet from them, it definitely sensed something.

It didn't need to look behind it, to know what it was.

Its pursuers had caught up with it, it had to hurry now.

But when the wooden pillars erupted from the ground it realised that it hadn't been caught up with, it had been awaited.

It had been easy, when they had arrived they quickly took cover in the bushes around the graves and waited. They didn't have time to take in the surroundings as the Kyubi came prowling a mere half minute later. Jumping it wasthe easy part, holding it was a whole different matter.

Kakashi realised this the moment he saw the Kyubi leap out between the pillars and try to get to the graves. Now that its way was barred it had to go around the wooden barrier. It was probably cursing inwardly at the moment. Though Kakashi couldn't hear it.

Seeing the team work slightly flawed was better than nothing as the Kyubi's way become barred with a solid earth wall, stopping it in its tracks and forcing it back as yet more wooden pillars erupted from the earth.

Throwing kunai and throwing stars to further pin the Kyubi and draw its attention, Kakashi dearly hoped that they had it now.

But the Kyubi was not yet undone.

Crouching and setting of in a mighty jump it easily scaled the earthen wall and jumped down not a long distance from the graves.

"**stop it****!!!" **

"No need to yell Ureshii-san, the Kyubi doesn't have a victim to transfer the life from"

As he finished Kakashi saw that the Kyubi had gotten into position anyway. It seemed to gather an enormous amount of chakra into its paw-like hands.

"Kyubi! Stop and surrender, you have no life to give, but your own or Naruto's, and you wont do that, you cannot call anyone back, release your chakra and you will be in a lot less pain when the defeat hits you"

Then he heard its words. Yelled high and clear, not high pitched like normal hysteria or despair, but in the tone of triumph and victory

He heard the Kyubis words

"_**Chakra……is……….**__**life**__**"**_

Kakashi saw it slam its hands down upon the earth, under which he himself had put Haku to rest years earlier, he feared that, any moment now, he would see the boy again and things would get a lot worse.

But instead……..

"_**What!!!"**_

* * *

ok, its been a long time comming, but here it is the latest chapter in this soon to be ended story, 2 chapters more then I'm on to the sequel.

I finally revealed the mystery of the Kyubi's agenda, cause Naruto pain=more power

if any 1 remembers I whimpered a bit about the lenght of an earlier chapter, well time to whimper over the lenght of this one: 28 pages in word and about 9000 words in this chapter alone, memo to me: shorter chapters, better planning, better plot development and better original characters

a couple of quotes from chapter 10: misguided

(théy're not in chronological order btw)

"I've been planning for this for years now, finally I shall be assured"

"I-I'M GOING"

"I'm sooo sorry Sensei, I could'nt stop him, _I just, couldnt stop him_"

there you have it, and see you next time rnr please,

best way for me to see how you feel about my work

I'll see if I can make it within the next few weeks


	10. misguided

Misguided

* * *

(The land of waves)

Had he not heard it, he wouldn't have believed it.

The Kyubi, strongest of the biju, was screaming, not in pain but in panic, in fear, Disbelief.

As Kakashi watched he saw how the Kyubi began to grow evermore bewildered and confused.

He saw as it rose to its full height, appearing like it had regained its senses for then to throw itself flat on top of the grave clawing at the strangely loose earth.

"_Why aren't you coming up __boy?" _the Kyubi was hitting the ground with its fist-like paws, letting its anger and fear loose upon it, along with more massive amounts of chakra. It still hoped that it could call upon the reinforcements that it so vitally craved.

As its movements became more and more desperate, it almost didn't notice that is was being surrounded yet again.

Fortunately, for it at least, the Kyubi jumped away just as a wall of earth and wood threatened to encircle it and pin it in its place.

All the time as it raced to flee and escape the scene, its thoughts raced as well, faster, if possible, than its physical movements. What had gone wrong? Why hadn't the boy risen like he was supposed to? Was it really forced to actually find a stinking human to use for the technique?

Though as it sped around the meadow and surrounding threes, which were all rapidly, contorting and flinging their branches at his, it came up with an idea.

Two flies would be smashed with a single master-move from its demonic mind.

* * *

(Konoha)

Upset, that was the best word to describe her current mood.

She had been so ever since she had seen that picture of that girl. That,,,,,,, this,,,,,, Haku!

In truth Hinata didn't know how to feel. A tad betrayed, a bit disappointed, a percentage outraged and a whole lot confused, jealous and uncertain.

This had caused her to leave Neji behind in his sickbed when the chance first arose at the moment Tenten and Rock Lee came to visit. She had excused herself with wanting to take a walk around the village, to see how things were going. As she left her mind began anew to think about this "Hyoton" user.

Aside from Sakura, Naruto had never really shown any interest in girls, but she had never acted like she liked him that way so Hinata had never seen any actual competition to winning Naruto's affections. And now here was some Kunoichi that was (obviously) pretty, talented, intelligent and whom had already made her impression on Naruto.

And now she was being revived. And then probably snatch Naruto away from her.

Snatch him away!

Hinata almost bumped into someone on the road, if they hadn't laid their hand rather roughly on her shoulder.

Looking up Hinata saw that it was one of Kurenai's friends, the loud Anko Mitarashi.

"Hellooooooooooooo" Hinata yanked slightly back as she was greeted by the overly loud Kunoichi. Taking a moment to straighten herself, Hinata noticed that Anko had continued to smile like a maniac, her eyes shut and her teeth shinning. She appeared overly jolly to see her.

"So have your eyes begun to fail you lil' missy? Or………?" Hinata didn't know what to respond, (not that she wanted to), she could tell parts of the truth; and get embarrassed as usual, or not tell and escape with a bit of her dignity and privacy intact;

So, she stammered an apology and tried swiftly to hurry past the older woman. Unfortunately Anko grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of her again. She was still smiling, but less now, her sense of nagging had been awakened

"Okay, you can apologize all you want, I don't care about that. But, when people don't see where they're going and blush like that, they are thinking of something! Her tone was sing-song like at the end; she was practically pumping her for information already.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Here was this woman, whom had frightened her from the moment she first saw her at the Chunin exam 3 years ago, pumping her for information on her present state of mind. Trying as she might, Hinata couldn't find a way out of this stranglehold of; supposedly "friendly" interrogation, by a fellow Kunoichi she knew only through her sensei, and not knew very well now she was thinking of it! One little hour of girl gossip didn't mean that you were all acquainted with one another. Unfortunately Anko seemed to think otherwise

Hinata once again tried to force her way out of the radar of the older, but obviously less mature, woman, as Anko just followed suit with Hinata. In a trot, in a slight sprint, in running. Anko didn't let go of her for one moment: most of the time staying right behind her, for then occasionally to run/power walk at her side. Looking at her, Hinata could see her smiling confidently at her, eyes upon her, expecting her to do something soon, tire out most likely. Hinata wasn't in top shape yet, they had only done this for a hundred yards or so and she was already feeling the fatigue crawling up from her legs and spreading from her lungs. Soon the exhaustion would demand her to halt and relax before she could do anymore exercise for the time being.

But to do so meant that she would have to talk to the hyperactive and blood-licking woman who was right behind her. Not really a nice thought but not enough to make her run for much longer, which she realized when she tripped over a roof that had toppled when Pain had unleashed his extremely large and potent shockwave technique.

Needless to say; she crashed, shoulder first, into the ground and rolled quite a distance before she came to a rocking halt and Anko's feet. It appeared to her that she had jumped over her as she was rolling on the ground.

Looking up at the older kunoiche, Hinata must have been a pitiful sight, dirty, bruised, panting and still blushing from before. Anko apparently thought so as she began to laugh loudly, clutching her sides and crying slightly.

Then, bending her knees Anko brought herself down into eye level with Hinata.

"Okay, I might not need to know what you were thinking of before kiddo, but seriously, I really wanna know now!" laughing again, Hinata had time to breathe out in relief, Anko might actually respect her wish not to answer, oh how wrong she were.

As soon as Anko had extended her hand to help her up she started to pump her for answers again.

And this time Hinata couldn't run due to a very strong grip.

Finally Anko settled for Hinata's explanation of general worry for the safe being of Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei, and Yamato-sensei, and Rin-san, and Oshi-san, and finally Ureshii-sama. Though Anko couldn't really understand the need to use the honorific –sama for that…..man (she supposed), in particular.

But having heard what she wanted to, Anko proposed a little sightseeing in their war torn village, seeing all the exotic people from the different Ninja villages that were present at the time. An offer Hinata gladly accepted, she needed to keep her mind occupied.

She really didn't need to worry about some kiri-nin taking Naruto away from her, Naruto knew how she felt about him, she had told him, he had heard her, she knew he had, when he came back he would see her, really see her and know how she felt, and he would be grateful, he would not be so obvious to her anymore, give her that precious attention of his that she so craved and longed for, his recognition,,,, right?

Right?

* * *

(The wave country)

First move was the hard part and then it got harder as it's pursuers probably would catch on quickly. It had seen how bright they could be, they had tracked it down to the Wave country, and it had hardly dropped any clue, at least not that it knew of, to them during their previous skirmish. The Kyubi supposed that it was a testament to their skill that they had figured it out regardless of what it had or hadn't said to betray where it was going. But as it narrowly dodged a thrown kunai which served as a mere distraction for an even greater danger to its freedom: a wooden cage, the Kyubi decided that it better stop thinking about how they had done something and start on how it could lead its own plan to fruition.

Avoiding the "would-be-confinement" the Kyubi leapt to the offensive, charging in the direction of where Yamato stood.

Taking him by surprise the Kyubi laughed on the inside, it had got its victim. The only one capable of restraining it properly was on its shoulder, temporarily out of the game as an opponent and in like its very own resource. Currently he would only be a nuisance to its enemies. True he was not exactly helping the Kyubi at the moment, his weight slowing it down as it leapt in the direction of the graves.

As it neared its destination, it dodged several obstacles, an earth wall there, a diamond one here and a few kunai and shuriken aimed at its feet and lower legs, they dared not strike at its torso now that it had their comrade on its shoulder.

Finally reaching the graves it laughed inwardly at the numbers and calibre of enemies sent at it, only four! It had been better had they sent the same number at it like last time. Many yes, and they would most likely get in each others way but they would still have fared better than this.

Dumping Yamato on the ground, just next to Haku's grave, the Kyubi prepared to slash his throat open with its claw. The rest of its enemies were several yards away now, it could win, it could be victorious, and if it let Naruto see Yamato bleeding from such a fatal wound it was sure it would be stronger. And with Haku on its side it was bound to open up for an abundance of power in no time.

* * *

Kakashi was speeding towards the graves now, Rin and Oshi behind him struggling to keep up on the slippery muddy earth, but that was unimportant at the moment, Yamato was in quite lethal danger if Ureshii didn't spring the trap soon. As he saw the Kyubi's maw widen and Naruto's half obscured sleepy face appear in the darkness within he began to fear. If the Kyubi managed to make Naruto watch, it would most likely get many times stronger than it already were. Perhaps it would unlock yet another tail, a truly dreadful prospect; he had heard what happened when Naruto entered the Six-tailed state during Pain's invasion, then he had not only driven of their powerful adversary, he had destroyed almost as much as Pain himself had!

Taking a closer look upon his student, he saw how worn he was, his eyes red and tired, in that state anyone was easy to tamper with, brainwash as well and control, Naruto had clearly been harried to breaking point and beyond by the Kyubi, if he ever got free from his current state, Naruto would need a lot of sleep and rest, not to mention medicine and being watched for equally long time. But that was for the future, Kakashi kept his eyes on the most important, the next few minutes.

Kakashi was close now, not close enough to stop the Kyubi's claw from descending rapidly at Yamato's throat, in its maw Naruto's sleep rimmed eyes widened in terror of what was about to transpire. He tried to close his eyes, look away, but the chakra cloak forced his head and eyes in place, his eyelids were likewise kept open. Despite the Kyubi's control of him it couldn't stop him from shedding tears of fear of what was about to happen. Not that it mattered whatever he cried or not, it would be stronger from his fear, his anger, sorrow and guilt no matter what.

In its moment of triumph the Kyubi didn't notice the dark markings that it had passed on its way to the grave, it didn't notice them now either, even as the sealing ground began to give a yellow flamed glow and began to constrict around it like a boa. It first noticed it when its claw was stopped, a hair's breath away from Yamato's throat, and was pulled back steadily, the markings that was now spreading all over the chakra cloak was also forcing it to release Yamato, letting his unconscious body tumble down on the ground, only to be pulled away by Kakashi.

Fuming the Kyubi realized that they had been 5 not four to begin with. The last one had hid in the bushes as the rest charged in and kept its focus away from him;

Such a pesky little weasel.

As the Kyubi raged it realised it was loosing, and fast. It felt the chakra withdraw from its host's body, the cloak slowly being taken off and back into Naruto. Inside Naruto's subconscious it could see the bars of its prison bend and twist, like great snakes ready to devour their prey. As it was pushed towards confinement it saw Naruto, half awake, being dragged by the same invisible force out of the cage. It wanted to slash him, but doing so would only result in his death ands thereby its own demise as well.

The Kyubi stayed its claw.

But it didn't stay its tongue…………….

* * *

Kakashi had the urge to jump up and down in celebration. His plan had worked.

Though the part with Yamato getting captured hadn't been part of it, he saw no need to complain.

As he dragged Yamato away he noticed how little injury had befallen his subordinate, he had merely been knocked out and bruised a little. Swithing focus onto Naruto, Kakashi was upset to see what state he was in:

His jacket was torn, ragged and filled with holes, the same could be said about the rest of his clothes, his face was rather bloody, which was given after his transformation down from the 5 tailed state to normal. His hair looking even wilder than usual, which was not a pleasant sight, he could have been head-banging for a full week straight. Mouth opened up enough to catch a glint at yellowy-white teeth, a drop of spit slowly going down his head as it tilted lazily from side to side. His eyes were half opened, as in a haze, like he had been awake the whole time and just couldn't fall asleep, not at a single moment. Kakashi knew that such a thing was impossible. Naruto wasd a human and Humans need their sleep or else they would go utterly insane, (just ask Gaara) but that was the way Naruto looked.

Though this was not what upset Kakashi, it was the look in his student's eyes…. That cold dull stare, half asleep, bloody blue orbs….. Naruto looked like he had….. given up.

As the seals that was suppressing the Kyubi crept down Naruto's body and away, he began to sway, the seals had also held him standing, he fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud, not bothering to stand up again despite still being conscious, Naruto lay unmoving as Rin rushed to his side and started to treat him.

As Ureshii strode out of the bushes, Yamato began to stir and wake up and Oshi began to laugh and rejoice like a hooligan, Kakashi couldn't help but feel more worry, despite that they had won, despite they had done so without any casualties, he could see something that was unexpected: a loss in the form of their very objective.

* * *

(Konoha)

Boredom, anxiousness and constant worry was never a good combination, especially when you have a hoard of guests who seems to not be capable of doing anything else than causing trouble.

Tsunade had plenty to worry about

The Tsuchikage was a constant worry, She just seemed to like causing trouble and making everyone agitated with her constant demands for food and demolishing of buildings which she deemed in the way of the big picture of the whole scene, or at least that was how she put it.

The Raikage was not much better. He appeared not to be fond of doors, constantly using the walls or windows, no matter of them being open or broken. Add to the fact that he was very authoritative and loud, made him a constant problem. That he wasn't causing trouble on purpose was at least a relief.

Others, like Wani was intent on causing trouble, and for no apparent reason, aside from having fun, or at least his twisted version of it.

Though the Mizukage was even worse, by adding himself to the trap team, he had literally put his neck on the line. If he fell then Kiri would be outraged. When upset one made rash decisions, Tsunade knew everything about that, so did Suna after they lost their third Kazekage unexpectantly. A rash decision at the time was definitely war. As was at all other times as well, but now it was especially rash, with Akatsuki and the tension between the villages being on the bursting point, a war would be more devastating than the previous 3 shinobi world wars combined.

The only one of the Kage that didn't seem to be causing trouble was Gaara, he was too busy helping in the restoration of the village. But, his sister filled in, though she mostly troubled Shikamaru and was his problem more than anyone else's.

And if the leaders were behaving like this how about their underlings!

Fortunately the only reports she had been getting in were about the parties from Suna and Iwa engaging in a semi friendly duelling tournament. So far none had been wounded, though Kankuro insisted that his puppets counted as casualties against a large bloke named Akatsuchi.

Aside form that, nothing really, the parties from Kiri and Kumo kept to themselves, Kumo taking a strange pride in making as much noise as possible, and preferably at a high place where their voices could reach every corner of the village.

They called it: Enka. Not that it really had much to do with music, to Tsunade it sounded more like different ways to say yeah! Different length, different tone, different accent, same yeah yeah yeah! All the time.

Kiri had used their spare time just as useless as every other of the guests; they had started arm-wrestling to kill time. Nothing spectacular or destructive about that generally, except for them using their native rules, which amongst others allowed for breaking your opponents arm.

Safe to say there was plenty of trouble. She really hoped for the report from Kakashi was soon to arrive, declaring that they had secured Naruto and were on their way back home at that very moment.

* * *

It was a strange sight to open you door to, on a rainy day in the evening.

A sight compromising of several ninja from different nations, some wounded, others desperately in need of rest and yet some who only required a roof over their head and shelter from the elements.

Tazuna had seen plenty of Ninjas for one life when he had hired some to protect him a few years prior and yet here were more, seeking hospitality at his home.

If Kakashi hadn't been the one to make the request of them staying for the time being, he would have been utmost terrified at the prospect of having shinobi in his home. Instead he settled for mild nervousness, which again turned to worry as they also required a mattress or a bed for their most wounded member.

Naruto had been unconscious for a while at the point, he was told. When he questioned the ninja supporting him, a weasel faced one and one wearing a poncho, he had been met with silence or less preferably: "what does it matter to you!" Said in such an ash dry arrogant tone that you just wanted to just slap the speaker repeatedly for opening his mouth. And then you would glue his lips together to assure they never would part again.

Luckily Tazuna was no fool and refrained from doing so.

Last thing he needed was an angry ninja in his home, especially angry at him would be a big problem. Plus when Kakashi looked like he had fought an entire war by himself, he couldn't be counted on for protection, not to mention how Naruto looked.

Initially Tazuna had actually been happy with the development. He was getting a visit by some old friends; though ragged, wounded and dirty, they were still more than welcome in his house. Besides he had seen Sasuke and some friends of his a few days earlier, so no harm there.

Yet when he mentioned this to Kakashi after they had put Naruto to bed he didn't exactly react overjoyed.

Horrified was a much more correct word for it, as Tazuna realised when his guests pinned him down in his chair and stood way too close for comfort, their eyes so open they threatened to roll out and down on the floor, small drops of cold sweat appearing on their foreheads along with a vein throbbing in some of them.

If Tazuna didn't know better he would say that the team 7 he knew from way back had fallen out really bad.

* * *

Fresh night air, one of the few great unrecognized natural dangers in the world. It wasn't safe. As you were enjoying the cold surge of air as you inhaled it and you rejoiced the chilly spiky feeling, like hundreds of needles pricking slightly inside your lungs, an assassin could sneak up on you even easier!

At least that was the way Ureshii saw it, he was an indoor man, he liked when things could be locked up or sealed off. Restricted areas and guarded holdings was what he preferred. And what was more protected and guarded than a Kage! Honestly he didn't know. Though a Kage was (usually) the strongest in their village, the villages were also expected to safe keep their precious leader. Aside from the meeting of the Kages and an equally rare invasion from another village, a Kage was expected or required to move about that much really, therefore they could relax and maintain their position in the nice and quiet safety of their homes. Again this was according to Ureshii. In short he didn't like being outdoors; it was too exposed for his liking.

But for the time being it was required. As it had that he had accompanied the trap team on their missions. Right now he had to signal the Battalion on its way of where he was, so they could come and secure the surrounding area. He almost couldn't wait. Soon they would be here and he would be safe behind several lines of some 50-60 shinobi and kunoichi, jonin, chunin, tokubetsu jonin, ANBU and the occasional mist swordsman.

And then there were the other plans he had set in motion before he had left Konoha.

"I've been planning this for years now, finally I shall be assured"

Had any one heard him say this to himself and known the meaning behind his words, they would have started to question the intactness of his sanity.

Though: how his paranoia was developing at the time: would likely have been a much more suitable question.

* * *

Kakashi was tired.

Not just from the recent stress with the mission that he had been put through but just generally.

Why did his team have to be so troublesome? He just had to ask.

He knew that training a hell-bent-on-revenge-Uchiha and a Jinchuriki wouldn't be a piece of cake when they had been assigned to him 3 years ago, but that they would cause this much trouble was unheard of.

Sasuke had gone rogue and half way insane. Joined Orochimaru, killed his own brother, attacked former teammates/ friends, gathered a team of 3 ninja under his command, gone grave robbing, practically proclaimed war on Kumogakure, and apparently joined Akatsuki. And the latest thing was that he had returned to the land of Waves and supposedly dug something up. At least according to Tazuna they were muddy and had shovels with them.

They had only stopped for a quick meal where Tazuna had tried to strike up conversation with Sasuke.

As expected he hadn't said much, only; "Thanks for the food, no you may not kill her Suigetsu, get finished Karin, stop hitting Suigetsu Karin, Karin stop dragging in my sleeve, what are you looking at Karin, not a bad idea Jugo, we are done here and goodbye".

And then they had left for the mainland. Kakashi didn't know what to make of all this, Sasuke seemed to have gathered a team a lot like his old one, maybe that was why he hadn't come back? He might feel that he didn't need an overdose of a stalker, a childish nut job and an overly calm guy that is just there because he had to. Kakashi wasn't particularly fond of that theory but it was possible. Sasuke never really showed that he cared, really cared, for his teammates or his sensei for the matter. Not recently at least. When he had still been a loyal Konahan he did, enough to risk his life. But all that had changed when he had faced Itachi again.

He had snapped and gone outright crazy afterwards.

The second most prominent member of the old team had remained in the care of Konoha. Though that could barely be considered an advantage. He usually caused trouble just because it entertained him and because he hungered for action. Adding that he was a Jinchuriki just multiplied the amount of grey hairs he could produce in a man's head. Though he was not to blame for the recent development regarding his…condition and status, he had made the whole world stand on edge. For it to find it's balance again, was a near impossible task. One that Naruto would gladly take on his shoulders, the boy showed a large commitment when it came to a task he had been given. He always did. And Kakashi was grateful for that in a way, even when it ended up causing even more trouble.

And then there was Sakura. She hadn't done anything wrong, but to Kakashi it was just a matter of time before she went and did what her teammates had been doing all along. Cause some serious trouble and then either fix it (sort of fix it at least) or top it with something even more outrageous.

Naruto's way or Sasuke's.

Kakashi had to stop thinking about the team to think about the individual next to him, as Naruto stirred in his sleep. It was Kakashi's time to guard him and he was glad it was. When Naruto could wake up at any minute, he was the most suited to deal with him. Kakashi doubted that Naruto would be fine after all that time, and the nightmare he appeared to be having was not an improvement.

Constantly turning, moaning in his sleep and the squinting of his closed eyes, Naruto showed all the typical signs of having a really bad Nightmare. Kakashi didn't do it often but he placed his hand upon Naruto's shoulder, so as to calm him down. He didn't stop shaking randomly; sweat was beginning to form upon his forehead, his lips curled up, revealing bestial teeth and his near incomprehensible mutterings became louder, bordering the volume that one would use in a heated argument.

"N-n-no, s-stay away, f-from….. n-no! s-stop!" he wasn't demanding or warning, he was begging his conjured assailant. But he appeared to be doing so in vain.

He was obviously frightened and in deep emotional pain. Kakashi's hand on his shoulder weren't helping him one bit.

Watching his student struggle like a fish in a net, Kakashi tried to hold him still only to be screamed at a moment later when Naruto's eyes shot up, bloodshot and….. white, that white you only get on cheap china, preferably used for several generations of the same family, in short: used, dirty, lifeless.

His pupils were small, barely classified as dots or an ant's footprint.

The kind of eyes you get on someone in a panic. In deep and utter; paralyzing panic.

Naruto's sudden awakening had pushed Kakashi back and he now lay sprawled on the floor at the side of the bed, Naruto had been given. Struggleing to get on his feet he surveyed his pupils state.

The young shinobi was sitting in the bed, his face downcast, eyes open way too much as if he was trying to take in every detail of his open palms in his lap. His bandaged shoulders were shaking as if freezing and hung like the limbs on a ragdoll.

Then the tears began to pour.

After a while Kakashi placed his hand back on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to try and comfort him. It seemed to dawn on Naruto that he wasn't alone in the room. He briefly stopped sobbing to notice that his sensei was present too. And then…. He cried again.

He didn't turn away, didn't cast his stare downwards, he kept looking his sensei straight in the eyes:

"I'm sooo sorry sensei, I couldn't stop him, I just, couldn't stop him"

That was the essence of the stream of apologetic words that ran from Naruto's mouth in the next few minutes. Mostly it was just random excuses and tear muffled sounds that came forth from his mouth, but, his sensei understood.

Kakashi eventually placed his both hands forcefully yet gentle upon the boy's shoulders and tried to calm him.

"Naruto, you did stop Pain, he's been driven off, you won"

His words were stern and assuring, confident and calling out for Naruto to listen and understand.

Naruto just stared at his sensei, not calm, not understanding,

"All those dead"

Kakashi realised he was the one not understanding the situation

"No, no, Naruto, everybody is fine, all survived"

"But I saw Hinata……"

"She was recovering in the village when we left, a few hours ago, she should make a full recovery"

"Thank goodness…….. I thought…….. I was told……. the….damn fox"

Kakashi nodded in understanding, as he figured earlier, Naruto had been going through a living hell the past two weeks, and the Kyubi had kept him there for good reason.

"But…. why aren't we in the village? Why did we leave?

Glancing at his student with a confused look in his eyes, Kakashi recalled that Naruto didn't have any memory when he went in "tailed state". He probably needed to be explained a few things to him, including how long he had been "incarcerated" and where they were.

As he sat down on the bed and begun explaining how important it was that Naruto remained calm and listened to his words very carefully, Kakashi would have heard the silent listener on the other side of the door, if only he hadn't been so tired himself.

Cackling on the inside in the hall way, Oshi smiled a wicked smile and recalled his mission given by Tsuchikage; very, very well………..

Soon he would have success.

* * *

The stench, that horrible odour: the smell of wet dog.

And who could have believed that a tiny dog like Pakkun could stench up a whole room.

But the assembled Kage (and advisors and stand-ins) were in no position to complain, after all; the puck did carry a very important message. Though their common konohan counterpart Tsunade were taking her time reading the message to herself, (once again it seemed), they kept their faces straight and refrained from rudeness, even the Raikage followed this unspoken creed.

"Okay, they have Naruto"

A breath of relief was normally a silent action but when taken by several different individuals it begins to grow in volume quite fast. As the room began to quiet down a little, Tsunade continued

"But…. He is too weak to be moved at the time, so they have chosen to stay in the Wave country for the time being, until he is more mobile, a few days should do the trick"

"Then we must move to the archipelago immediately?"

"Agreed Raikage, and we need to move fast, Kakashi writes that the trap team is exhausted and in bad shape at the moment, they need immediate reinforcements, I for one does not want to lose Naruto again"

Clearing her throat loudly and quite unladylike, the Tsuchikage summoned the attention of the rooms occupants.

"We also need to know what to do with him now, he can't stay in Konoha, the village is in ruins and the ninja can't look after him as well"

"What are you insinuating?" Tsunade's voice was cold like the icicles in her stare, currently fixed at the larger armour-clad woman. The Hokage knew what her Iwa counterpart was thinking of, heck they all did. The village who could hold Naruto safe was the one that would have the most recognition. Recognition equalled standing, standing equalled strength, strength equalled the number of missions the village would receive and that meant money and power.

The hidden village would be put foremost in the political scene. Each of the villages would be very keen on acquiring Naruto for safekeeping.

"That if we don't want this kind of thing to repeat then he must be moved to more safe fortifications"

"And where do you suggest that be?"

"Quite simple Raikage, Iwagakure is the strongest fortification in the world, everybody knows that"

"All the more reason to put him somewhere less obvious, a fortress can be infiltrated and breached, no matter the defences"

"Where then, if not Iwa Kazekage? Suna has lost its Shukaku, Kumo have lost both theirs, Konoha is in shambles and Kiri is well, not used to deal with Jinchuriki at all, you lost yours some years back didn't you?"

The ice cold glares the Tsuchikage received from the Kiri party was, as every criticism, ignored entirely.

"Not much better with your village Tsuchikage-dono, you also had two? Didn't you? And where are they now?"

"We only lost 1, the other one had ventured out to see the world" the woman's frowned at this, how dared the Raikage speak that way to her?

"If I may be allowed to speak honoured Kage"

Turning to the mist's advisor whom had taken the Mizukage's place, the assembled Kage gave their silent permission for him to speak. Though most believed they knew what the old white bearded man would say: Kiri is completely capable of taking care of the Jinchuriki of the nine-tails.

"Well, speak man? We don't have all day"

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama, but in regards to the reinforcements to the trap team and Mizukage-sama, well that won't be a problem"

An unexpected turn of events, the mist advisor had changed the subject back to what was most important, at the moment at least…..

"Wont be a problem? What are you talking about?"

"Before Mizukage-sama left he commanded a battalion to move to the land of waves as a security measurement"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" the Raikage's angry outburst was a small surprise given the knowledge they had just received. No ninja of any village were supposed to be leaving their respective homes during the course of the Kage meeting. The selected trappers and trackers excused of course.

"Given the circumstances, Mizukage-sama chose to ignore the curfew of the villages. He believed that it was the most safe thing to do given that no one knows where Akatsuki will emerge next to claim the last jinchuriki" the advisor shook slightly from being yelled at, but aside from that he took it quite well, even though he wished deep down in his heart of hearts: that the Raikage would just drop dead after years of humiliation.

As the Kages digested this information in the emotional spectre of mild to great shock, they knew that they had been only temporarily outmanoeuvred, they had to go to Nami no Kuni themselves to regain control of the situation. If the Mizukage was allowed to do as he pleased then where Naruto was going to be kept was not a great subject of debate anymore.

Each and everyone planned to bring their own retinue to the country.

As they left the room, Tsunade remained back to think the situation through, she had already given the order to gather an undisclosed number of ninja to bring along, trackers, guards, medics and the like that may come in handy.

She wasn't happy with this new development, she certainly wasn't. She was a firm believer that Naruto as a moving target was the best approach to avoid him being captured. But the rest of the Kage didn't share her look on things it appeared.

Sighing she poured herself a glass of sake and began to savour the flavour before she began to inspect the volunteers for the trip.

Sensors were needed, some combat experts, common guards and medics. She would have to take what she could find. The village were in shambles it was a great fortune that the summit of the Kage meant that no one were allowed to move out of fear of the five great Shinobi villages wrath.

An attack would be disastrous no matter how large it was at this point.

So she could technically bring a few of the healthy ones with her without worrying about the security, heck, Naruto was a Konohan, she could probably bring more than the other kage did. Just as an extra insurance.

Taking a deep draught of her glass, she leaned back and started thinking of some must-haves for the trip…..

* * *

He was tired, tired and sleepy. But… he couldn't sleep; he had too much on his mind.

What Kakashi-sensei had told had changed everything. He had been rampaging through Hi no Kuni for weeks and brought death and misery while under the Kyubi's influence.

He wasn't responsible for the Kyubi's actions he knew that deep down. But even deeper was his feelings of guilt.

Naruto sighed and blinked. He was lying flat in the bed provided for him by his old friends. The room was dark and it was raining outside. He could see clearly enough thanks to the scarse light of a lamb.

He had plenty of opportunity to think after Kakashi-sensei had been called of by a man in a poncho. Naruto hadn't liked the man, he felt weird, out of place and strangely excited over something.

He kept repeating: "they're here, they're here, at long last, they're here".

Naruto didn't know who he was talking about and in the haze of sleepiness he was engulfed in he just couldn't summon up the energy to care for it either.

He had brought his friends in harms way, Akatsuki could just use the same tactic next time they wanted him to come out of hiding. He needed to protect his friends somehow, but how, HOW?

He nearly yelled it out loud, but in his weakened state the only sound erupting from his throat was a dry cough.

As if on que the door opened and a thin man stepped through. His weasel face and moustache wasn't exactlky pretty or assuring in any way, nor was his unfamiliar flak jacket. But the bowl of Ramen he had in his hand was very welcoming to a starving teenager.

Come to think of it, had Naruto been fed the last few weeks? He had not exactly eaten well under his stay on Myobokuzan. No matter what the Toads said, beetles and bugs weren't food in his eyes.

Besides, Naruto didn't recall having been fed while under the Kyubi's control. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

"Could I tempt with some food? Your Sensei mentioned this was your favourite dish" his words were calm, inviting and sincere. He projected a great warmth despite his distrustful appearance. And he brought food.

Naruto couldn't help but trust him a little.

And trust makes you talk…… and listen

(And Oshi Fushizen hadn't forgotten his mission's second part)

* * *

It should have made her happy. Hinata was, but, she was only supposed to be happy when she heard it. Not worried for Naruto's safety.

He was almost entirely alone in the land of waves surrounded by unfriendly ninja, wounded and tired and, and…… Hinata decided she could make more points later as she forced herself back to reality to hear the rest of Shizune's announcement

"…… Tsunade-sama is further more looking for volunteers for going to the land of waves, to maintain safety and to aid ninja already entrenched there. These volunteers will be admitted on the following terms:

1: in which condition the volunteer is in

2: have the rank chunin at least

And 3: what use the volunteer have.

You have 30 min. to decide whether you want to go or not, seek me out when you've made up your mind.

* * *

(The land of waves)

"He didn't take the news of our occupation too well did he, Ureshii-sama?"

As the Mizukage turned after watching Kakashi leave after the short meeting, he gazed briefly at Ue, the battalion commander, standing under the roof, in the shadows and cover from the freezing rain that was pouring, before he stepped out in the weather, his poncho wrapped firmly around his head.

The chilling water drops calmed him. He felt like taking a shower back in Kiri. A nice relaxing shower, which usually would have been followed by a good thirty minutes in the sauna. But they were not in Kiri, but if everything went according to plan he soon would be. Home sweet home, away from danger. Then he could enjoy the popularity boost from the danger he had put himself in and rest a bit in his nice comfy chair. But before that he had to deal with the Jinchuriki, and his sensei.

"So what if it doesn't suit him, he may be a high ranking ninja in his own village, but I am Mizukage, he can't defy me, not now"

"Hopefully not, I don't want to take him and his blood-eye on in a fight"

"Kakashi with the Sharingan eye, heh, forced to do as I say" Ureshii stopped frowning for a moment to make a brief selfsatisfied smirk, for then to return to a more neutral expression "It wont take long for the other Kage to arrive here, then we will hand the Jinchuriki over and they will have to deal with it"

"Can't we just kill it?"

"Yes that would be the easiest wouldn't it? Konoha would be weakened, Akatsuki would never get all the biju, and everyone would be pissed at us. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT???" the Mizukage's angry outburst disturbed the battalion commander, he wasn't used to him raising his voice like that, but then again, this was hardly a usual situation.

"My apologies Ureshii-sama, I hadn't thought this through. We will prepare to leave as soon as we have made the transfer"

"Good, oh and Ue…."

"Yes Ureshii-sama?"

"How are the men doing, securing the area?"

"Quite well sir, the nearby villagers have been put under curfew, the house with the foreigners are strictly guarded, no one will leave it unwatched, we have also set up several fake guarding houses arpund the area to confuse anyone seeking the Kyubi"

"And the bridge?"

"I will go for it immediately with several units sir"

Nodding the Mizukage had expected the commander to leave but….

"Permission to make a request Ureshii-sama?"

Sighing, Ureshii turned to look the commander; he stood awaiting an answer for his question.

"What is it?"

"The men have requested some spare time sir, some of them are quite tired and….."

The next words from the Mizukage's mouth was more a growl than actual words, he didn't enjoy people slacking off, but rested ninja were better than tired ninja

"They can have their time off Ue, now go for the bridge and ensure that everything is guarded, perfectly. But first, have there been any words from Sa-do?"

"they were a bit delayed but will arrive soon sir, they had to dock on an island due to a storm"

Nodding the Mizukage waved his subordinate away. Why did everything have to be so damn problematic under his rule? Akatsuki was on the warpath, the rest of the villages would soon press them to do something he wanted to do anyway, the Kijin had had a shot at revival and Sa-do was late. And he had only been kage for a full 2 and a half weeks.

Not a bright start on his new job, but this would at least secure his position for some time to come. Though one day you were the top of the heap, the next you could be a part of it, literally a part of the heap, lying amongst garbage and corpses and hope, dreadfully hope the one who took you seat was not paying attention to his predecessor.

That was the way of politics, or at least the way Ureshii saw it.

But he would come out of this stronger than before,

he would make Ue, Choku, everyone accept that he was Kage now,

and he had come to stay.

to the death (he swallowed nervously at this)

* * *

(Konoha)

There were surprisingly few people on the ruined streets. Most people were indoors now that the night had come. It wasn't like that usually, normally the streets were illuminated by beautiful lanterns and signs in all colours. People would be walking laughing and smilling down the street, in and out of the different shops carrying heavy goods and groceries and an emptier wallet, but with satisfaction in their hearts helping them overcome this tiny loss.

If Hinata had met anyone out on her walk she wouldn't have seen any joy or hope in their eyes, the spark of the will of fire barely present.

If there were no village how could there be a reason to protect it?

A grim question, that a foreign ninja had asked her and Anko when they had watched some sort of tournament between Iwa and Suna.

Anko had answered: The people are the village, you idiot, look around you, if you can't see that you're in the midst of a lot of them, you need glasses"

Remembering back to this, Hinata had reached a decision.

Making it wasn't easy, but Naruto needed her, she knew it, he needed help and someone to be there fore him now. He had helped her without knowing it for years, now she could do something for him for a change.

Finding Shizune had been easy with her Byakugan eyes, saying the words had been easy too:

"I'm going"

Dealing with her father, whom had stood with earshot, hadn't been easy.

Nowhere near as easy.

* * *

Here it is, the 10th chapter in this soon to be finnished story, but if you enjoyed it you can read the sequel.

I'll begin writing it as soon as I've finnished this one

stay tuned for the 11th and last chapter of this part of the story: Nonono, why? Why? WHY?

rnr


	11. No, No, No, Why, Why, Why?

kyubi on the loose ch. 11: Nonono, why? Why? WHY?

* * *

Rain, gloom, a light cold breeze and early night. Hinata would rather be indoors under these conditions, getting nice and comfortable in her bed, eating a nice bowl of zenzai and perhaps reading a book. But circumstances had forced her outside, and far from anything that would be considered indoors. In fact there weren't even as much as a toolshed or a road-side inn for miles. No cover at all.

But Hinata could take that, every time she took a step further away from Konohagakure, she took one towards the land of waves, Nami no Kuni. And that alone took her closer to Naruto.

Despite the unfriendly weather Hinata would have been happy, the prospect of seeing Naruto again would have kept her so, warm and comfy. Like a warm foamy bobblebath. Not cold and damp as she was at the moment.

What was bothering her was the pace of which she was being forced to travel and the company she had to endure.

The party which included 4 out of 5 Kage, their bodyguard and several other Ninja which would be of use when they reached their destination and while getting there, was a mixed lot (big understatement).

The ninja from the various villages kept to themselves and didn't have much to spare for conversation with their respective counterparts. They didn't trust eachother, Suna and Konoha excused of course, and that led to the slow movement pace: walking.

No one wished for a sudden ambush and there was the danger of the sentries at Nami no Kuni considering them a threat which would result in an attack on the party as a whole.

Ninja normaly moved faster than walking, and the forced stillness was getting on several peoples nerves. The weather didn't improve the mood and several small fights had already been stopped.

Hinata didn't like conflict, that was no surprice, the awareness of a fight brewing was far worse indeed. Using the Byakugan she could monitor every single person in the party. And several didn't look too pleased.

Hinata wasn't surpriced when she noticed several Kumo-nin eyeing the attending Hyuga members. She knew of their failed attempt to accuire the Byakugan almost 14 years ago, when they had tried to abduct her. They looked at them, at her, with envy and greed in their eyes.

She was surprised to find that several Kiri-nin was watching them as well. Though unlike where the Kumo-nin had watched with the air of lust around them, what surrounded the Kiri-nin(the ones watching most intently), was hatred.

Simple hatred, disgust, mistrust and superstition.

Hinata didn't know what to make of this, she had never heard of a conflict between Hyuga and the village of the mist.

Hinata was abrubtly showed back into the presence, by he father Hiashi. He had gripped her arm without her knowing and seemingly yanked it several times, judging by the soreness in the shoulder and her upperarm.

Looking up at him she saw why he had yanked her: activating her Byakugan, she could see a sign in the distance. A few kilometers away, pointing towards the border to the land of waves. Reading it, she couldn't help but smile and giggle softly.

The sign said: Nami no Kuni border, marked by the great Naruto bridge.

She had heard of the bridge of course. Kurenai-sensei had passingly mentioned that the mission had earned team seven a memoir, a pledge to thank for great help and influence under a time of turmoil. She had pressed the subject back then and had been rewarded with the knowledge of a bridge being named after a former classmate of her's.

She remembered clearly when Kiba had joked about it problably being a memoir with Sasuke's name written all over it, Shino had agreed with him, citing Sasuke's great combat abilities and intelligence, but Kurenai-sensei just shook her head and calmly told them it was not so, that it was infact Naruto who had been honored by having a bridge named after him.

She cleary remembered how much she had blushed and and smilled, and far too clearly remembered being embarresed when Kiba had caught her expression. She had thought she would never see the end of it.

If Kiba had known what she had said to Naruto under the Chunin exam which neither of them passed, she would have been known as the blushing Hyuga from there on. Or under the invasion of Pain for the matter.

She both dreaded and longed for seeing Naruto again, part of her feared his reaction to her confession and part of her saw it through a wail of pink roses. That part of her was forced into the back of her head as Hiashi yet again yanked her in the arm to stop her from falling behind.

Under a huff from his breath Hinata was almost certain that he had said: Daughters.

Almost worried and not without a sliver of fear in his voice.

She herself giggled inwardly: Fathers, worried as always. (Hiashi had been that way, ever since his both his daughters became teens)

* * *

(the land of waves)

He was paccing the room again. For gods know what time. His hair was in shambles, his eyes were beginning to close and he smelled like a gym. Yet he hadn't really done anything that was very noteworthy in the last few hours, aside from ordering his subordinate Ue to tighten security for the tenth time that evening (a mouse got past a Chunin), and of course hold a short speech to the townspeople of what was going to transpire in the next few hours.

The 4 other kage were on their way, they're going to hold a meeting in your village and then pack up and leave and never return again. That had been the essence of it, easy to understand. Though the townspeople weren't really happy about it, the curfew and the searchings of the houses, on the streets and the increased bordercontrol didn't really breed goodwill amongst them.

But he didn't care, he was a very securityminded man. He had been for years, ever since...

"Erhm, Mizukage-sama?"

The sudden sound took him by surprice and sent him reeling into a corner of the room well behind one of his bodyguards. Ureshii looked like a madman as he half stood, half sat in the corner. That he managed to sputter an answer in less than three minutes of mistrustful leering was a miracle.

"What?" (and even without stuttering too!)

One of his hosts, in this case Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, whom were trying to ignore his behaviour, was standing (several metres away with a table inbetween) holding a tray with steaming cups in her hands, was the one whom had startled him.

"Do you want some tea Ureshii-sama?" she knew how to be a good hostess, managing to sound friendly and smile to the nice crazy foreigner with the large army outside the house...

"W-why are you offering me that? I'm not thirsty..." he was starring at her again, searching, searching for something...

"Is it poisoned?"

"For the fifth time: **No!**" Tsunami was really tired of doing this, he had asked the same about dinner, the plants, the carpet... and her son. Exactly how poisoning Inari would hit him aswell remained a mystery to her. But ending the Mizukage's life might not be considered very bad given the tired glances his bodyguards were giving eachother (and her on occasion) more and more often.

Luckily for her the Mizukage had managed to stand up and start walking back and forth while muttering: "Where the hell are they" while taking several sideways glances at both her, the doors, the stairs, the windows and the clock. She didn't know what he was looking for, but an unseen assailant was a pretty good guess.

Deciding not to not try to feed him or communicate with him further, she opted to offer some refreshments for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei upstairs.

"**Halt**? where are you going?" apparently, the Mizukage's paranoia didn't just include him...(1*)

* * *

(The Great Naruto bridge, bordermarker between the Land of Fire( Hi no Kuni) with the Land of Waves (Nami no Kuni))

The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared save for a few clouds in the early morning. The bridge was used by several people. Some were trading, others fishing, some just travelling and enjoying the weather. The sun was getting up upon the sky, making the soft waves of the sea sparkle like jewels and gems and the fishermen and their small boats appears like small isles of peace and tranquility. A soft breeze brought the salty sea air into the nostrils of all nearby, tickling their noses on the way down the windpipe, all the while birds were chirping and singing happily. An idyllic scenery.

Basking in her surroundings Hinata liked to think that all in the large group had for a brief moment held their breath in astonishment.

But activating her byakugan, she could see that the scenery was only beauty caught in a single fleeting moment.

The bridge was only manned by half the amount of people that was walking upon it. Water clones most of them, others: mirages made by Genjutsu (Hinata could not really tell). Those who weren't clones were either being stopped at the opposite end of the bridge and sent home, or throughoutly searched by a small group of thugs led by a single ninja. Hired hands meant to make up for the mist-nins limited numbers. The bridge itself was guarded by several ninja, all dressed in civilian outfits, not the typical flak jacket. Some were posing as fishermen, one of them standing with a strawhat and a bamboo fishing pole a basket with water and several fish in it, but also housing the chakra of a ninja in hiding.

Upon the water the tendency repeated. Shinobi was patrolling beneath the waves, their chakra active like an aura around them, showing their movements clearly to anyone with a dojutsu. Following their lights in the waves Hinata noticed a pattern. The ninja was going from boat to boat one at a time. Each time a ninja reached a boat, one of their comrades who was hiding beneath it would travel to the next one. A simple yet effective trick to ensure the ninja didn't get tired anytime soon.

Deciding she had seen enough, Hinata deactivated her byakugan. the view had made her sad. She had initially turned on her eyes to better take in the beauty of the place, not to see the small scale military operation being unfolded right in front of her.

Noticing the Kage had taken the lead down the road the last hundred meter or so to the bridge, Hinata feared that fighting would soon erupt. a security so tight as this was bound to give problems when a large group was to go through the outer lairs of it.

* * *

Eagerness, annoyance and impatince had clouded her mind, but Tsunade was already aware of the security measures her counterpart from the mist had taken when his men had arrived, therefore the sudden commotion when she stepped upon the bridge was no surprice. It wasnt that anyone was screaming at her or anything, everyone's movements were just slowed down to a minimum. Most were watching her unnervingly.

The fifth Hokage quickly decided she had had enough.

"Oi! I am the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, I demand to speak with your leader" she had spoken loud and clear, none had misheard her, neither in the party she had arrived with or amongst the sentries. yet it took until she and the other Kage was half way over the bridge with their retinues for them to answer her. Clearly they lacked respect, which only served to irk her evermore.

From the other side a man was walking at a fast pace towards them. The one approaching her had the air of autority about him. Before she had called he had been the one supervising the thugs on the other side of the bridge. Luckily these he had left behind, it's not a good sign to bring amateurs to a meeting of importance. It's just takes away any sign being a professional.

The man himself wore the Kiri Flakjacket, though it had seen better days, several slash marks marred it and the collar was strange as well, one part of it was higher and thinner than the other. As for a face, most of it was obscurred by a new looking breathmask, with the Kiri mark placed at the top of it. his eyes were narrow and unfrindly. A darkblue headband was tied around his forehead, making some of his spiky white coloured hair stand up before it fell down his neck. His arm were folded, making him seem unaproachable. It occured to Tsunade that she was the only one who wanted to talk of the two.

"Where is the Mizukage?" Tsunade's querwstion was a fair one, no one could object to that.

"How I be sure You are the Kage we are waiting for?" his voice was demanding, he felt that he had the superior autorithy at the place and time. How sorry he would be in a few moments.

Snorting angrily the Raikage began to step forward, only to be stopped by Tsunade's outstretched arm.

"We are the Kage of the five great countries, take us to the Mizukage, we have urgent matters to atend to and it's best done immediatly"

"Then you better prove you are the Kage immidiatly then" a dry remark that one could lose their head over, this ninja was very lucky that all the assembled Kage didn't choose to do so immediatly. Quelling her anger Tsunade began to talk through clenched teeth.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Ue, leader of this battalion, I answer directly to Mizukage-sama"

"Ok, Ue, now you will take us directly to your leader and he will vertify our identities, ok!"

"No can do, we're under strict orders to search and question anyone wishing to enter the secured area, that includes all you?" despite his face being obscured, he was clearly smilling as he eyed the women in the procession.

"Even your own countrymen? or me for the matter?" Tsunade had clenched her fist around a Kunai at that moment, bending it out of shape

a look of absolute horror briefly flashed across Ue's eyes as he considered the prospect of said endavouer

"Or... we could wait for Mizukage-sama's reply on the recent development" Apparently, Ue wasn't dumb.

nodding her consent, Tsunade briefly smiled mischieviously, anyone could be talked to if you used the correct language, especially if said language included ones own people and the trouble they could cause, or just a very angry Kage for that matter.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait for long, as a ninja was sprinting frantically down the road on the other shore. The ninja could have outrun a man with the very hounds of hell pursuing. As the young shinobi sped through the security (causing quite the disturbance for the hired hands to handle) Tsunade could see how nervous he was. Ue had also seen him approach and walked a few metres ahead to meet the younger nin. Even for the distance, Tsunade could hear that the Kage were to be let through the security as quickly as possible.

Security could be bipassed, one only needs a frantic and very scared superior.

* * *

They were in, or at least were going to in a few minutes. Hinata couldn't wait, though if the Kage had been delayed even before entering the country, then surely security would be even tighter around Naruto himself. She was happy he was ok, but still anxious to see him again, to hear his voice and see for herself that all was well.

Looking around her at the present time did not spell any good though. A tight blocade and several traps along with many angry and stressed guards and by the looks of it the native population wasn't too thrilled about the current circumstances.

Just in those very seconds a fisherman was stomping determined over the bridge towards the commander in charge, whom was standing at the Rail along another fisherman, with his bamboo hat tilted over his eyes, collar raised well up his neck and his basket with the days catch. His bamboo fishingpole tilted gently from time to time, indicating that he was alive, kinda.

The fisherman was an elderly man well past his prime, with the brown conical hat, which were typical for the Wave country, fastened upon his brow with a strap. The rest of his attire consisted of a sleeveless dark blue shirt, beige pants and sandals. The overall appearance if his wardrobe suggested that he had been throughoutly searched before he was allowed to set foot upon the bridge. This was most likely contributed to his seeting anger that practically radiated of him.

With his nostrils flaring, making his wrinkled face a canyon of anger, he made his way towards his góal, whom currently was supervising the column of Ninja both friendly and... not friendly, but certainly not hostile. Though Ue obviously expected them to be either way.

when the fisherman was about 6-7 metres away from him he called out. Hinata was walking closeby at this point and didn't need her Byakugan to see the following confrontation:

"Hey yu! I wanna talk te ya, yur guys is messing up the whole country with all this ninja stuff? We don't want yu hieir"

Turning to face the local, Ue did not look too pleased himself.

"And I don't want you here! This is a military operation and you are disturbing it, remove yourself immediatly and stop meddling in our work!"

"Whai shoud A do dat? Yu come here and put every'on undr curfew n' tells us to shut up and sid still 'cause yu n' yer ninja pals got some big stuff goin on"

"WE ARE HERE UNDER ORDERS CIVILIAN!" Ue's words was loud and rude, his anger blowing of like steam "And we will remain here for some time yet to come, so deal with it, CIVILIAN!" Ue stood panting lightly after his loud announcement, his nerves settling down and his posture regaining some of it's military composure and reliability. Pressure was slowly getting on his nerves and days of travelling over the sea was frustrating enough with all thís trouble maintainning security over a town and part of a country. The fact that his leader was the very image of paranoia wasn't helping either. He had barely managed to not get threatened by 4 Kage for crying out loud!

But his counterpart had his own frustrations: lowering income due to curfew, public searches when he was allowed out of his house, that he could at any moment be tackled and forced to the ground because a ninja found him suspecious. It all added up, Ue's raised a matter-a-fact voice had only agitated him even more.

"Tha hell A will, you jus' leave lil' ninja, yu ain wanted 'ere, so yu jus' pack yur tings 'n GET GOIN!" The fisher had raised his arms in frustration while his utterances had risen in volume with each sentence "U, JUS', **SCRAM! **

Hearing the man's words, Ue was practically sizzling with ill contained rage, yet he miraculously did not retort and start an even bigger fight, instead he angrily turned away and started walking. The fisherman began to look smug, believing he had won the argument and the ninja was backing off. Ue's next words changed that:

"Teiko, rid me of this man and his blabbering"

Before the last angry word had exited Ue's mouth; the second fisherman had moved. First yanking his fishingpole harshly sending what was at the end of the line flying skywards out of the water, then turning sharply around in place, gripping and twisting the local fisherman's arm around, forcing it behind his back, making him bend over and drop his hat in the process. As the local began to register what was happening and opening his mouth to complain in a stream of harsh cursewords, Teiko caught what was at the end of the line in a firm grip. It was, expectantly, a hook, but easily the length of his arm and wide enough to get around a mans throat and sharp enough to go through it.

The last part the local was quick to realise, as Teiko had begun to strike downwards...

"Teiko! I don't think that was what Ue-taichou had in mind" A head had appeared from the basket with catch. It belonged to a girl with spiky blue hair loosely hanging down her forehead protector, three thin scars graced her right cheek.

"Hm? You sure Yakata, he told me to get rid of him..."

"I meant get him out of my sight Teiko... good thing your niece stopped you" Ue sighed loudly, Teiko did these kind of things regularly it seemed.

"Yah, she spared me for cleaning my hook" Teiko's mouth contorted into a near smug before he dropped the hook to the ground with a loud clang. He had yet to release the local however.

The girl Yakata was snickering over her uncle's behaviour, when she suddenly noticed Hinata

"What you starring at Konohan?" Yakata was glaring daggers at her leaf counterpart, demanding an answer. Hinata didn't know how to respond and suddenly became aware that she had been too caught up in the situation and had let the rest of the ninja walk on with out her.

"Shut it Yakata" Teiko turned to Hinata "Sorry lil' miss, you just go on and find yer comrades we ain't going to disturb ye again"

Hinata nodded lightly and hurried back to her fellow leaf shinobi, but could clearly hear the next words, activating her Byakugan so she could see it aswell.

"Seriously Yakata, I'm the old guy and I'm the well mannered one" when Teiko was done berating his niece he grabbed the local's shirtcollar and threw him out into the water bellow, making a loud splash as he hit the water and several spluttering noises as he broke the surface again, at which point Teiko had resumed his fishing and Hinata was well away.

Deactivating her Byakugan Hinata focussed on the matter at hand, she was about to set foot in the land of Waves, one step closer her Goal.

One step closer

* * *

Oshi was satisfied.

His conversation with the Jinchuriki of the nine tails had run smoothly without any hindrances. The little beast had listened with great interest and even greater eyes as he described the defences of his village and how the most logical place to be in comparrison was behind them, especially when he was targeted by Akatsuki.

Oshi was sure he had persuaded the Boy to follow with him behind the walls of Iwagakure. as soon as he was on the inside he would be put under the most strict of curfews and be examined throughout his being. his jutsu were valuble as well as the tailed beast that resided within him was. Oshi didn't really care whether the boy lived or died, if he died Konoha would be weakened, if he lived they would be ridiculed for not taking better care of their property. Having to rely on other villages for keeping something safe.

Not that the boy hiumself was a disgrace, dumb like a rock and twice as dense. He was practically worthless on his own, being backed up by the Kyubi's chakra and regenerative abilities. Without them he would have been dead long ago.

Pushing that thought aside, Oshi turned to look out the window in Tazuna's house. The Mist ninja whom had occupied the surrounding area were pestering in itself, that he was removed from the room and told to stand guard in the hall way was outright infuriating but, as he kept telling himself, he might as well get used to it.

The boy, no matter how foolish, would do the right thing in the end. He was sure of it

Oshi was sure of his success.

He always was.

* * *

Nothing...

That was what he was allowed to do at the moment, nothing, zip, nada, nill, zero activity of any kind.

It wasn't the guards or the Mizukage whom had ordered him to, but the medical-nin Rin, whom Kakashi-sensei apparently knew, given the frequent jibes she had sent his way when they both had come to check up on him.

Naruto didn't know how to take this, but none the less had teased Kakashi about who his girlfriend was, for which he had recieved a tired glare from his sensei and a pinch in the arm from the kunoichi, whom was blushing so lightly he barely noticed it.

To him the woman seemed a lot like Sakura-chan but then not, she was far less agressive for a start and didn't poke fun at him as much, She was also far more autoritative, Naruto had acctually been at full attention when she said that he should avoid moving around too much, to ensure a full recovery. Naruto had been planning to start training when he was done sleeping and eating the ramen the nice man from Iwa had given him.

But the kunoichi had been very strict in ordering to stay in bed for a while, his body had not had much to eat for 2 weeks and were as such quite weak. Naruto had of course disagreed with the limited mobility ordination, but Rin had stood her ground and glared him down faster than Tsunade were able to.

The ordination of eating like his life depended on it was quite more to his taste. Though when he heard she were to prepare the food herself he had panicked, beileving her food to be as bad as the lethal garbage Sakura could whip up, under the same claim that it would be the best for him. Unfortunately for him that panic led him to be grounded with no food, or even anything to do for that matter, which had led him to where he was at the moment: looking straight into a wall.

All that was left for him was to think.

Not a thing or concept he was very good at...

* * *

The small village's main street was not very impressive, but would have been pretty if it had been teeming with life. Most of the inhabitants had locked themselves indoors due to the increased ninja activity, and with the coming of over 80 more of them they choose to hide under their beds aswell, holding kitchen utensils as if they were swords and axes, though a spoon could hardly do any real damage(*2).

Even knowing this the villagers held dearly on to their knives, plates and chopsticks for protection. Though they all were scared, none had been able to leave the area, the curfew ensured it. A sensor saw to it that the whole village was under surveillance and any unauthoritized trespasser would be spotted. A guard patrolled the street with a loose schedule. Along the street twin lines of buckets and throughs filled to the brim with water had been placed, not for show or atmosphere, but for defence, using the water-release for which Kiri was so famed.

Using her Byakugan Hinata could see all this, but she could not believe it. How could ninja be so, so tyranical? So oppressive? So...

uncaring?

Surely the situation was not so dire, not enough for civilians to be treated as mere slaves.

Shutting off her Kekkei Genkai, the young Kunoichi watched as more ninja appeared from the alleys, some wearing cloaks, poncho's, flakjackets and even walking around barechested, yet all wearing the Kiri headband. They were not a welcomming committee, they desplayed none of the usual cheering or hand waving associated with such, rather chilling glares and distrustful leers were much more at home upon their faces, along with breathing masks and scars.

They were guards watching intruders.

Though the pressence of their own countrymen seemed to cool the sentries, they still remained wary of the other ninja. Watching their every move and gesture.

As the column came to a sudden halt Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. looking up at it she saw that it belonged to her father. He looked like he had deemed her daydreaming again.

Yet the fact the she promptly reset her view back to the street, seemingly convinced him otherwise.

As the procession was allowed to settle into the restaurants and bars on the street, Hinata would glance towards the building the kage had stopped in front of. It was a simple rustic pagoda that looked more like a pile of junk than a hideout. Shattered windows and old planks covering holes in the stonework at the ground floor, shattered windows and poorly made reparations and fix-ups at the three upperfloors. using her Byakugan she could see that they had put up a barrier around the building which erased the aura of chakra around the kage as they entered into the unlit darkness of the safehouse.

* * *

The building's inside smelled dusty and ill used, even after the door had been opened and fresh air been allowed to enter, along with Tsunade and her 3 equals. The room was ill used and in the darkness looked to have been unused for atleast a decade, hideouts were seldomly smudge-free but remarkably cleaner than this. Tsunade could also sense people in the darkness and the shadows.

As a light suddenly came when someone in the darkness ignited a lamp and shapes began to manifest.

3 men stood before the gathered Kage, 2 of them wearing the formal Kiri flakjacket and headband and the third a grey poncho with a drawn back hood revealing the spiked ponytail of the Mizukage Ureshii Bushugi along with his tiredlooking face and lightly bloodshot eyes.

"W-welcome, honoured colleagues" His usual stuttering had subsided and he looked quite relieved to be in the other kages presence, he even managed a nervous smile

"Where is Naruto, Mizukage-dono? Tsunade's tone made him cringe and he did a slight jump before he could formulate and answer

"Not here, If you wou..."

"WHERE IS HE THEN?" yet another little jump and cringe followed as Ureshii trembled in front of his Konohan counterparts shout

"In the real safehouse, this is just a decoy, t-there is a tunnel from here to near the location of the Jinchuriki"

his answer had the required effect as Tsunade began to cool down.

"Then lead the way... if you would be so kind?" The last part was meant to be in the spirit of diplomacy yet the mizukage just nodded frantically and ordered one of his bodyguards to remove the planks underneath them.

With Ureshii leading the Kage below groundlevel and then below the basic basement level, a crossroad was revealed with three tunnels going in different connections. Choosing one based on which one was rigged the least with explosive notes the Kage ventured through the narrow hallway, deeper into the darkness that was only illuminated by the lamp the bodyguard carried. The air was even more foul inside the tunnel than above in the entrance and the creeping feeling of claustrophobia was silently setting the small group's teeth on edge. Rounding corners and ducking beneath and jumping over obstacles, Tsunade counted steps and compared them to yards and inches, estimating the ground covered to be around a half a mile, before finally the Bodyguard stopped and used a Doton to divede the earth above them, revealing a set of floorboards that he swiftly moved away to allow the kage passage to the surface.

As Tsunade invardly rejoiced to be above the ground again she took in her surroundings: A plain diningroom with a seaside view, showing the Naruto bridge in the distance, and the house's owners sitting at the dining table lookin warily of their uninvited guests. It was an elderly couple, about 50-60 with graying hair and wrinkles. The man had a bandana wrapped around the top of his forehead hiding his hairline yet showing the spiky grey tips behind it. The woman likewise wore a hat covering the top of her head and revealing unruly jaw lenght grey hair. Neither appeared surprised of pleased with the sudden intrusion. Most likely they had been briefed about this very scenario and threatened to behave properly lest something dire would befall him. Tsunade bave them a short bow and a little friendly smile, trying to make them relax, giving of the expression that everything would soon be over.

After they had left, The woman turned to her husband

"Well Giichi, atleast they're not all bad, some actually looks sorry for what they're doing"

looking at the closed door, Giichi could only answer with a grudging and silent: "Yeah" before he resumed his meal. hoping that the Ninja would go home soon.

* * *

Walking swiftly after the Mizukage across the streets of the outher part of the village, Tsunade found herself at a small wooden pier and an equally small twostorey house.

Before she could admire the seaside look to the mainland, a door was opened and the Kage rushed into the house. Finding themselves in yet another diningroom, just as unexotic as they previous, yet with a certain diferenciating detail:

A medical-nin greeting them with a thankful smile and a bow.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama and Tsuchikage-sama" bowing yet again to show her respect, Rin straightened, just be pushed aside as Oshi came rushing past her and bowed deep enough for his forehead to touch the floor.

"Welcome to Nami no Kuni Tsuchikage-sama, My apologies for not being there to welcome you but this seemed the most important"

"Indeed it was the most important dear Oshi, have there been any casualties, the sharingan warrior or the mokuton user?"

drawing a short barely noticable breath, Oshi raised his head from the plank to look into his leaders eyes

"Fortunately... none Tsuchikage-sama. the Mokuton user was wounded but he is appearantly recovering quite well under the circumstances"

"I'm pleased to say that he will make a full recovery within a week, his wounds weren't that grave, in an emergency he could fight right now" Rin sounded proud almost boasting wiht her success, a mater of fact that the Tsuchikage planned to take up with her as soon as they returned to Iwagakure with the Jinchuriki.

"Where is Naruto and Kakashi, Rin?"

"Upstair Tsunade-sama" Rin bowed and smiled "He was making a bit of a fuss so I grounded him"

"Which one?"

"At first, just Naruto, but then Kakashi talked about moving him down here on a matress so I had to put my foot down" grinning nervously while scrathing her dark brownhair Rin knew she might be in trouble for ordering another senior ninja around, yet Tsunade just walked by her

"Okay, Rin, first: give me a full report on their status and second: Which door is it?"

* * *

Naruto was sleeping soundly when the Kage entered his temporary quarters, and the fact that the door was almost torn from it's hinges barely made him stir. Kakashi on the other hand sat up from his chair, assumed a fighting stance for then to catch the Icha Icha book he had been reading when he saw whom it was on the other side of the door.

"Welcome honoured Kage, good to see you in good health" bowing his head slightly to show his respect, he swiftly moved aside to allow Tsunade a chance to examine the patient.

"Is this the Jinchuriki? He doesn't look like much" Turning to face her Iwa counterpart Tsunade could barely manage not to frown

"Didn't you read his file Tsuchikage-dono, it contained a picture, several in fact"

"Yes I did see that scarce report of his, and his horrible picture, all red swirls and white make-up, he looked like a clown fresh from the circus"

"We all saw it, ghastly and tasteless and completely distracting from what we should be concerned with" Naruto stirred in his sleep at the Raikage's sneer and then proceeded to snore lightly again. Though the mere tingling in the neck that one gets when being watched by someone would have been sufficient, especially when said someone is the Raikage whom was the proud owner of a large and very intimidating frame, which very currently bent over Naruto's bed and watched as the young Jinchuriki slept the sleep of the drugindused.

As each of the Kage watched him, they each thought their own thoughts which were yet far too similar for comfort.

What now?

* * *

"This is boring"

"Yeah! When're we goin' to see some action, somtin'?"

Just one out of many general conversations and examples of smalltalk that several ninja in the Kages retinues had taken to out of sheer anxiety. They were in their good right of course, yet the time for these small bickerings and gossip exchanges was highly missplaced. Those in their surroundings who were more openly concerned and worried witht the situation was greatly vexed by it. it was only a matter of time before someone made a rude request for silence and all hell would break loose. As the hours passed and it became afternoon, the general mood failed to improve, guards became restless and several ninja looked like they would attack their mother if it could bring some exitement. Loud frustrating groans and curses filled the air time and again and quite a few were sleeping on their backs in the retreating sun's warm rays.

Hinata sighed, she hadn't signed up for this, none of the ninja present had. They had come along to protect their Kage, to protect the other members present or to see someone, as in Hinata's case. glancing to her right Hinata could see Rock Lee do his usual, sparetime exercises, with a tired Tenten watching, obviously as disinterested in her teammate's antics as she usually was interested in avoiding taking part in them. looking around those two Hinata could see other konoha shinobi trying to pass the time, cardplay, dice, general smalltalk the trend was the same in the other groups, except for the Kiri party, whom had all been drafted into serving alongside their countrymen, guarding and watching the other ninja present. Hinata could feel their stares and eyes even when she didn't have her Byakugan active, and she wasn't the only one whom had noticed.

Shifting backs and shoulders, looking up with narrowed eyes, folded arms and faces pointing slightly downwards, yes she was definetly not the only one whom had noticed the audience. And the audience didn't just consist of ninja, the local peered out from the edges of their windows from time to time, like small wide eyed children who were watching dangerous animals. It hardly came as a surprice, everyone hated being silently watched, shinobi esspecially, they were supposed to be unseen. not put in the open on a street and surrounded by curious eyes everywhere. But the watching was only natural as well, the sentries had to keep an eye upon them as part of security and the villagers was scared and curious at the same time. In reality Hinata just thought that they watched them because they were scared. Scared and curious, it was reasuring to know their wardens either had others to watch or that they were standing still at the given time. yet the tension remained, for who were to say what they were waiting for and what would happen once they were to move again.

The question didn't have much time to settle as a seldom sight had just gotten into view at the end of the street.

A Kage came walking, from the opposite direction of the supposed safehouse.

It was the Tsuchikage, and a correction had to be made, she wasn't walking, she was practically dancing down the street towards her entourage, skipping a step on occasion, her mouth twithching slightly upwards from time to time, it was as a jolly way to march as Hinata had ever seen it. Behind the Tsuchikage a Iwa shinobi with a thin frame and a small brown moustache walked with slightly more dignity, yet with a certain selfassuredness and smug pride that just had that air to get on everyone's nerves in a minute. Whatever had transpired, it had gone in Iwa's favour by the looks of things.

As the Tsuchikage walked past the Konohan delegation Hinata could hear the large woman hum a tune to herself, jolly and glad yet with a certain power in the rhytm that resonated strenght. Strenght of arms, of will, of confidence... Normally Hinata respected such individuals and looked up to them as she did Naruto, but as she watched the Kage walk into the waiting crowd of curious shinobi captains and councillors and not utter a reasuring word to sate their hunger and need for intelligence, Hinata also saw a flaw of character which were as pitiful and despicable in equal measures: a strenght found in the selfishness and greed which were found in all men, and in abundance inside the Tsuchikage's equally abundant body.

It was in the step, that step that a moment ago had been dancing and now were walking purposedly through the crowd in an aura of haughtiness and selfimportance, shared only by the shinobi right behind her. Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to know the Kage had stopped trying to supress her smile from before.

Just what had made the Tsuchikage so happy?...

* * *

Walking alone (he wished) down the street, he once again turned his neck to see is his unwanted companion was still behind him, confirming his suspision the larger man resumed walking.

E, the Raikage, simply wanted to have some fresh air, alone.

To think things through, Alone.

To cool down, ALONE!

But one of his colleagues had accompanied him out in the semi-dry afternoon air, and it was staring to get on his nerves. It wasn't that E didn't like having company or that someone was following him around, he was Kage so he was used to that, it was the fact that his companion matched his every footstep with one of his own, his movements and E was pretty sure he also matched his inhalation, exhalation and problably heartbeat aswell.

The only thing that gave of that the mizukage was walking 5 steps behind him was the feeling that there were someone there. And E's glances everytime he stopped to contain his rage and frustration over his highly vexing company.

Steeling his nerves and cooling his titanic temper, E resumed walking and thought back on the agreement the Kage had come to, and how preposterous he believed it was.

That the boy was to be relocated in another village was sound logic, but it should have been in Kumo, it was the least security compromised village in terms of members in Akatsuki, but as the young Kazekage pointed out, also two breaks of security in protecting their Jinchuriki, Yugito... and Kirabi, his dear beloved brother whom had yet to be saved even thought there were a whole battalion out searching for him. He wasn't much for admitting it but the Kazekage was right. Konoha hadn't been able to control 1 and the village was in ruins and Suna wasn't much better. It seemed to E that the biggest and the smallest of the 5 great ninja villages seemed to mimic eachother at times. The strongest contestors for the right to hold the Jinchuriki was now down to Kiri and Iwa based on amounts of security breaches.

Yet Kiri seemed reluctant to take the boy as things were. The Mizukage, who followed him around like a bad relative, had insisted upon the mist village not taking him. He hadn't given any reasons for this stand-point, but if he spoke the truth, E guesed it was due to cowardice. The man practically reeked of fear at all times, that or wet dog.

Iwa on the other hand was very interested in taking the boy in. E didn't trust the current Tsuchikage, she was too; underhanded and untrustworthy, in comparison he almost he missed the third Tsuchikage Onoki, whom had retired recently, apparently due to a bad hip.

But in the end the Kage had decided to let the boy decide where he was supposed to go. E supposed it gave each of the two contestors a fair chance to have him. But deciding for him had been easier, and would have taken less time too. But the Kazekage and Hokage had been insistant at that point and then the Tsuchikage had agreed on these terms. The Raikage didn't like it, there was too much that could go wrong. He didn't like it when he wasn't part of the decision making. He didn't like that the other villages was responsible for something of national importance. He didn't like not knowing his brother was missing and had yet to be localized. E generally didn't like alot about the whole situation.

And he didn't like that the Mizukage kept on following him around...

Turning around sharply so that he was level with his "tail" he opened his mouth to shout at the smaller man

"**Stop following me, It's getting on my nerves!**" only then did he realise that he was alone. The Mizukage was no where to be seen as E turned his head around watching for any suspicious movement or tracks. Finding none The fourth Raikage shruggered and left for the street where his escort was stationed. Neither he nor the Tsuchikage had cared much for the security of the safehouse citing that if the area was well guarded enough for a Kage to be required to prove their identity then the Jinchuriki was quite safe.

Slowly he sighed deeply and let the frustration over his disappeared follower seep out of his body. only for it to be replaced by the idea that knowing where the Mizukage was at a time like this was a benefit.

Had E turned around one more time or glanced over his shoulder he would have seen the Mizukage Ureshii emerge from the ground with the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (underground projection fish tech).

Sighing in relief the younger selfstyled 11th Mizukage thanked his lucky stars that he had read the Raikage properly and avoided the confrontation for now, he really needed to check up on his ninja and see to it that they all did as instructed, there was still a while until Sa-do arrived with his team and could support him. Choku Wani was also present on the island, yet Ureshii didn't dare to consult him on anything not even his choice of slippers. Looking frantically to both sides as he entered an alley where an escort were waiting for him. Had it come to a confrontation Ureshii wasn't sure if the two shinobi would have lifted a finger to aid him. He still needed to cement his power and position in Kirigakure. When the boy chose Iwa he would have kept the village safe and out of harms way. Many wouldn't see it that way, but as long as nothing happened at their location they would be content.

And when the majority were content then the majority of the military would be aswell.

And then he would be safe, and well guarded behind lines of strong defences and dependent shinobi

Safe and sound as soon as that Jinchuriki decided on Iwa.

* * *

Watching sunshine and especially watching those magical ones that emerge at near sunset that turn to an orange shade is a seldomly appreciated luxuary and to feel them on your face and close your eyes and let the rays illuminated your eyelids to a pleasant hue that does not burn your iris, can bring you a single moment to a whole minut of absolute bliss, a bliss that sweeps away all worry and frustration and leaves the feeling of absolute contentness´, the feeling of peace.

Of course Naruto didn't think like that as he was forced to watch the sunshine creep from one point on the floor to another over the last hour as the sun was setting, he just wanted to get out and feel it upon his face while grabbing a nice bowl of Ramen. His mind in an unusual turmoil as he contemplated the options he had been given by Tsunade-bachan after he had woken up yet again. Gaara had been present too aswell as Kakashi-sensei, but they hadn't been of any help.

To choose where he had to be guarded from then on wasn't a nice choice, he would have prefered to stay in Konoha, yet with what happened during Pain's attack, that would be the most foolish thing to do.

thinking back to what he had seen, Naruto couldn't agree more. He never wanted to see his home like that ever again, never again...

Now he was alone with his thoughts, which is the worst thing for a man with worries, slowly they will eat them up like worms eat through a coffin and the corpse inside. He had had company in the form of Inari but that had been a short visit as the younger boy was only allowed entry to serve his meal. A steaming hot bowl of ramen.

And he had had company as one of the guards decided to follow procedure and check if the meal wasn't poisoned. When Naruto had the pot in his hands it was still warm but was at half size and while his chopsticks were examined it turned ever colder. He did suggest that he just take some from the guard whom was also having his meal at the time, but that was firmly denied. Firmly being a relative term as he was silently threatened with the old stare, the stare that didn't believe in the existence of the one it was watching, the stare that was as cold as icicles and as penetrating as a lightningbolt. Naruto knew it well, too well. He had hoped he would never see it again.

But disappointment can come whenever one might expect it the least.

even when dispairing...

* * *

Leaning back, and staring at the ceiling, Tsunade's mind wandered sligthly astray, down old unused paths and through narrow corridors of her memories.

She remebered the talk with Naruto, where she had to order him to choose between the two villages if he did not want to be executed and the problem dealt with that way, as the Tsuchikage had briefly mentioned when discussing the prospect of his relocation.

She also remembered the feeling she had felt when she heard that; The only reason the Tsuchikage brought on the subject was when she were being opposed in her agenda of securing him for Iwa. That woman was as selfserving as her predecessor. Tsunade had wanted to punch her so badly at just that point.

The Raikage had wanted Naruto to be secured in Kumogakure and spoke badly about all the other villages during their brief meeting, citing their uses of Akatsuki and that it was made up of their ninja and so forth. So many harsh words had been spilled from his mouth in his rage, to attack him would have sparked a war with Kumo, not that they weren't close, That Sasuke had been announced to have partaken in the attack upon the Hachibi's host (The Raikage's own brother Kirabi no less) things had just turned sour. In the end Tsunade had been forced to agree that he had to be stopped at all cost, and when she had revealed that he had been in the country only days before her kumo-counterpart had practically threatened to kill her with the level of his voice alone. Yes, he had been very upset.

The Mizukage had argued that his village did not want "that kid" in his village, though he gave no reason as to why that was so, Tsunade concluded that he was just scared that his village would be a target for Akatsuki. It had been his reason for joining the track team only days before... The Hokage didn't know whom were worst, Ureshii's cowardice or Keikoku's greed and ambition

Gaara had supported her in the belief that Naruto should be allowed to choose his... holdingpen.

That the Tsuchikage had agreed with them on the matter, proved without a doubt that her subordinate Oshi had been trying to persuade Naruto to choose Iwagakure over the other villages if the situation called for it. 0-1 to to the chubby one.

Tsunade had tried to dispelling genjutsu on Naruto in case it was that Oshi had used to sway him, but it had appeared that he had spoken to him, a much harder and indeed much more effective solution if your words are chosen correctly.

0-2 to Iwa then... Tsunade didn't know what to do, neither place was preferable and Naruto would not last long before insulting someone or turning their world upside down. And then he would really be in trouble.

Exhaling in defeat the fifth hokage gave up upon thinking about. Sitting up she helped herself to another glass of sake and began to relax after a minute or so. Her self therapy was interrupted however, as she caught sight of a young boy who was trying to avoid her attention, yet still being curious about her, who was hiding behind a wall. Turning to watch him more clearly, he swiftly hid fully behind the wall. From the couch Tsunade could hear his teeth chattering, prompting her to go see for herself what the child was up to.

She found him pressed up against the wall he was hiding behind, scared of her no doubt, fearing that she would do something horrible to him. Clearing her throat Tsunade subtly made her presence known, causing the boy to turn his head towards her and subsequently fall on his butt holding his hands up like a barrier for whatever she threw at him.

"Aaaaand just who are you supposed to be kid? the Scaredy cat of Nami no Kuni?" She coed as she bent over, so their eyes were almost level. "...Well? Any answers coming this way Kid?"

The boy had straigthened some since she had adressed him friendly, but his body still spoke it's own language, he was still afraid and was only lowering his arms slightly so he could look at her, or more precisely, her cleavage which he had an extremely god view of. Noting where his view were aimed, Tsunade straigthened up and cleared her throat yet again, as to regain some respect from the boy. Said boy had once again hidden his head under his arms, silently praying for mercy. Sighing Tsunade tried a sweeter aproach.

Kneeling down on ground level, and slowly extending her arm towards the child, she words took on a more concerned tone:

"Listen... kid... I'm not gonna hurt you. So why don't you tell me why you are hiding from me like that?"

"R-really? A-all those other ninja, they, they..."

"I know they have taken this whole situation to the extreme, but...I'm not with them, so why are you so afraid?"

"Those... guards they refuse to let me see Naruto-niichan, say I gotta keep away from him... And they won't tell me why?"

"You know Naruto? So that must mean that you are Inari, Kakashi mentioned you, said you lived here"

Nodding Inari lifted his head and held his knees, quietly hugging himself.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure"

Inari brithened up when he heard that.

"Naruto talked about the Hokage once, Said he would become one, one day"

"Yeah, that has yet to happen, guess I'm the placeholder for now eh?"

extending a hand to the laughing youth, as Tsunade realised was about 11-12 years old, she pulled him up slowly.

"Now I'll tell you some of what is going on at the moment and why, ok?"

Reluctantly Inari followed, he was still afraid but also curious as to why things were transpiring as they did. Besides, telling Inari the story would help Tsunade put the whole thing in perspective herself. And... prepare her for when she should tell it to Naruto's friends...

* * *

As the late afternoon turned to early evening and the sun crept down into the horizon, turning orange and the day ran out, so was the patience of the awaiting shinobi forces.

No answers and anxiety was taking it's tool upon the retinues of the five Kage. Playing cards and eating had could only have kept them occupied for so long. Yet even then, some of the Kage seemed more anxious than their subordinates. Gaara hadn't betrayed any emotion as he had exited the fake safe house. The Mizukage: Ureshii Bushuugi had been constantly surrounded by his bodyguard and had cast many fearful glances around him. In contrast the Tsuchikage had kept on walkling with her dancing steps, her mood not having been diminnishing the least over the past hour. The Raikage was stomping around like a bull, giving orders left and right and gathering intel from his retinue about someone, no one outside Kumogakure knew whom, yet a name had been thrown around a few times: Kirabi. No one had asked about whom it was either lest they got on an angry Kage's bad side.

And the Hokage had yet to show herself.

Yet another reason to be nervous about, at least for the Konohan party. But that was not what was on Hinata's mind. As always it was Naruto that occupied a large space of it. She wasn't alone about it at the present. Yet a few took it different, angry mumblings about "Protecting that damn Kyubi brat" had already reached her ears on the trip to the island nation and she was beginning to feel sick of it. If Hinata hadn't held back Sakura then she herself would have launched herself at them.

taking yet another scan at her surroundings Hinata could see that most were either preoccupied with standing guard or bickering meaninglessly back and forth. Nothing new under the sun really.

* * *

Sighing heavily Tsunade stretched after she had concluded her story to the young boy in front of her, waiting for a response she briefly wondered if the owner of the house, Tsunami-chan, could be persuaded to give her some Sake and perhaps a piece of chicken breast.

"Naruto-niichan would never be okay with that!"

sighing The fifth Hokage leaned backwards and inwardly agree with the boy

"He definetly wouldn't, But he'll have to get over it, and soon too, with war treatening and Akatsuki searching for him... He'll get over it" She uttered the words as much to tell the boy as to assure herself. She was fond of Naruto and didn't like the idea of him in misery, but hoping that he'd understand wasn't quite enough. still, she could always go check up on him as he lay just a story above her, only guarded by two jonin of her own village (the mizukage had insisted that she guard her own weapons). deciding that he needed more time to think Tsunade gestured for the boy to leave and leave her alone so that she could do the same.

Thinking of her grandfather, she was sure that he never had experienced anything like this, not even with her grandmother Mito.

* * *

Groaning loudly at the way thing were going Naruto, closed his eyes and would have fallen asleep had it not been for the fact he was in upheaval. He quite frankly didn't know where to go as he knew nothing good about either Iwa or Kiri, sure he had met ninja from either village, from missing-nin like Deidara and Zabuza to fully known members like the Kamizuru or the Hunter-nin that were after Utakata a few weeks ago (Naruto really hoped they had sorted things out) but no one had really made that good an impression.

Thinking back on the Iwa patrol he had encountered after the Invasion of Suna and the third Hokage's death, really angered him, to use people like that, like cannon fodder because they were Genin, just like himself? But the civil wars of Kiri did not give it a lead. Far from it infact.

the dec ision really came down to one thing: Protection!

his protection... He really hated to be stuffed away like that, guarded like a toddler all day and now he was forced to seriously think about his immediate future and how to best protect all his friends. Gaara had briefly spoken to him about doing what was necesary and doing what he wanted to was not always the same. But doing what was necesary had always been so hard for him. He had had a hell of a time doing what was neccesary when Haku demanded that he kill him, but this was different, if he did this he kept his friends safe, if he did it they wouldn't be harmed, not like he had seen Pain do to...

Quivering Naruto made a decision

"Hey uh, guard guys!"

swiftly opening the door a konohan ninja jumped in, Kunai held ready

"What!" He was obviously nervous

"Would you mind telling Tsunade-baachan I want to see her? it's important"

the guard relaxed at this and turned to leave

"One moment"

Watching him go, Naruto repeated in his head" I've made up my mind"

* * *

When a man ran down the street, everyone knew something was up. When he stopped at the Kage, it only reaffirmed it. When they left Hinata hoped that they would soon tell them what was happening, so she could know if Naruto was okay...

* * *

"About time that boy made up his mind, Hurry up and tell us where he'll go Tsunade-dono" The Tsuchikage's word hang in the room for seconds before Tsunade decided to answer

"We'll take that in a moment, Have you picked who will be guarding him from your villages?"

"I have sent word for Sa-do Toushou to come here, He should be here shortly, latest by tommorrow" The Mizukage Ureshii looked more calm than he had ever been to Tsunade, She knew why when he continued

"I can't wait to move my troops back home, staying out in the open like this isn't healthy"

"A horny old goat? hah! if it wasn't for your armada outside the doors I would've thought you didn't take this seriously Mizukage" The Tsuchi kage's mocking was so thick it could be cut and sold as bricks

"Sa-do-san is a highly respected shinobi within Kirigakure Tsuchikage-done, he won't fail, he'll keep they boy safe and sound" Ureshii's words were spoken with a rare confidence, bolstered by years of rumors and common known facts it did the unthinkable and shut the Tsuchikage's mouth shut.

after enjoying a brief moment of silence, The Raikage broke it

"hmm, I have been kept up by other things, I have thus not picked any ninja for guarding the boy" Silence ensued again

"Kankuro have declined the offer of guarding Naruto, and as a Kage I cannot do it myself, Baki have however accepted and are ready outside"

"Ihave yet to appoint guards myself I must admit, but there should be a few volunteers in my retinue, you have yet to name any Tsuchikage-dono"

"I have a whole village more than eager to guard the Jinchuriki, but if you insist on names, Oshi will be at disposition as soon as we know where he has chosen to go" The words were dripping with selfsatisfaction and barely contained mockery

"Speaking of which..." letting her words trail of The obese Kage made her point and impatience known

"Well, no need to keep you waiting anymore" The moment that Tsunade paused felt like forever, before she sighed tiredly

"Not really a surprise nwhen you think about it..."

"Splendid! I'll depart this instant, I'll be back in Iwagakure before the end of the week!" The Tsuchikage's squeel was barely contained and she obviously resisted the urge to jump up and down and shouting "In your face bitch!"

"Good idea Tsuchikage-dono, it'll provide a perfect diversion"

"I know, I'm smart now... What?" for a short moment the Tsuchikage stared dumbfound at Tsunade, whom resisted the urge to laugh uncontrollably

"Naruto have chosen to go to Kirigakure!"

a moment passed, then another and then 30 seconds where no one spoke, either out of shock or allertnest, trying to discern what the shocked ones would do: the TSuchi- and Mizukage respectively

Laughing the Tsuchikage recovered "Very funny joke Tsunade-dono, really, you almost had me there for a second hehe"

"Y-yes, g-good joke Hokage-sama" Ureshii looked close to laughing in relief

"hehehe, Seriously, he picked Kiri, it's not a joke, it's the truth!" Tsunade's face had been set in a stone cold glare, tired of the idea that she was joking around in such a situation

Starring surprised at her, the two kage that had been runner's up for Guarding Naruto, spoke with an almost single voice

"Nonono" in disbelief

"Why?Why?WHY?" in the highpitched tones only a hysterical could make

holding out her arms Tsunade tried to call both to silence

"Naruto reasoned that with Iwa being renowned for it's powerful defences, would be too obvious for a holding place, and that with Kiri so close by, and already so pronounced in the landscape, with a whole Battalion outside and all, not to mention that they seem take their job very seriously, it would be smartest for him to stay in Kiri" as she finnished, Tsunade carefully read the expressions of her stone and mist colleagues, noting that the Tsuchikage was taking it in strides and seemed to slowly cool down if left to her own devices, like taking a walk when angry

the Mizukage looked like he'd been hit by an avalanche

"very well then, I shall have Oshi prepared immediatly, and I must demand that I be allowed to send a contingent force to Kiri as soon as I reach homeland"

"Wh-what? Why should we house anymore foreigners? Isn't one enough?"

"All villages will send guards Mizukage, Tsuchikage, there are no reason to request that, didn't you just say that You would have Oshi sent with them on their way?"

"And extra precaution Tsunade-dono, to strengthen the current ties between the villages we should all send token forces to the other villages, as a way of improving relations. It will also help to confuse Akatsuki as to where the jinchuriki is. I suggest that a force of, shall we say, 5 ninja from each village to each village?" looking around expectantly, the Tsuchikage gave her colleagues a moment to ponder the question. Then one after the other they each gave their consent, an approving nod was all it took

"And we need to know whom will be guarding the Jinchuuriki at all possible times, Mizukage-dono, I hope not that loudmouthed barbarian will be chosen"

Shifting at the Tsuchikage's words the Mizukage recovered from his fear instilled trance, waiting a moment to ponder the question before answering

"N-no Tsuchikage-sama, Choku Wani is far too... wild, I have already called for Sa-do Toushou to come with his team"

"Is that old goat still breathing? incredible, I thought he would have died years ago"

"He is still very much alive Tsuchikage-sama, And it has been a whole 3 years since his last marriage ended"

"Yes, with him gutting her with his sword!"

"Enough jibes, what of his students? are they trustworthy?"

"Neither have showed signs of missing-nin-nishness or any rebelious behaviour, and one of them is a medic aswell, rather skilled it appears, no need to w-worry Hokage-sama"

nodding in content, Tsunade would have leaned back in her chair at the way things were going, if it just hadn't been for the nagging feeling of the Tsuchikage planning something. Tsunade was only sure of 3 things as the situation were

1: Naruto would be in guarded 24 hours a day and be a great headache for both Kiri and Konoha during his stay there

2: the relations improvement would most likely devellop into petty espionage as it always did = more war

3: Before Naruto caused any problems: She needed Sake!

* * *

As the night began Hinata had finally heard what she wanted to hear: Naruto was fine, guarded yet capable of accepting visitors. A fact not lost on Sakura either as she had been in the safe house for several minutes now. Each moment had brought Hinata more anxiousness and it spurred at her paranoia. Her very active fear that Sakura was smooching her man! Or comming onto him, either was equally horrible for her at the moment. sure she had only been wating a mere two weeks to see him again yet she had been whacked with anxiety the whole time she had been conscious! It all boiled down to the simple question:

How did Naruto feel about her?

even sitting on the couch in the small house's living room, watched by a tall shinobi from another country, Hinata couldn't help twitching her fingers and look down into her lap.

When she had said those words... she had thought she would die, that she had nothing to loose, for no matter how much courage Naruto had ever instilled in her, she had always dreaded the day, if ever cam, when she would be confronted how he felt about her... if her feelings had been wasted or returned for all those years or if Naruto would be completely unable to deal with being that precious to someone...

She felt as if she had dozed of for a while when one of the guards shook her shoulder and asked whether or not she was ok, then told her that she could move upstairs and see how the Jinchuriki was doing. As she walked over the floorboards, she briefly glanced back and shot the man a glare, the best she could make, though it didn't seem to have much effect on him. (Glares tend to backfire when the person you're looking at has his back turned)

Scaling the stairs and the small hallway to the guarded room felt long, yet it took her mere moments, shaking sligthly as she took the handle, turned it and entered.

The small room lay in darkness, only a candle at the bed gave it some light, illuminating a scarcely decorateed room, normally meant for a young male by the looks of it, messy and poorly cleaned, yet nione of this mattered as the light shone on a face she had missed very dearly: Naruto's

His head had turned at the sound of the door being opened. he now sat starring at her, eyes alert, yet quickly relaxed as he recognized her standing in the doorway.

"Hinata! You're really okay?" She noted that he sounded happy, what she didn't like however were the fact that he tried to stand, at which point she quickly moved to stop him from overexcerting himself. Seeing him calm somwhat over her attention, Naruto looked at her, somewhat worried yet there was something else...

Standing straight and explaining that he shouldn't move too much, Hinata watched him in silence for a long moment, contemplating what she should say before Naruto beat her too it with questions.

"How was she? how did the viullage look? How many had died?" before switching to how happy he was that there wasn't more, then apologizing for all the ruckus he had caused and how happy he was that all his friends had survived and that the village was being rebuilt so quickly and so forth. All Naruto's babling sounded to Hinata like a puppy who was greeting it's owner after a whole day alone with incoherent barking, growling and whining. The thought made her smile sagelike.

Focussing her attention back on him, she was reminded of the near fatal encounter she had with Pain:

"I saw you, getting stabbed and then... Rage, insane rage, that just ate me up from the inside, then... nothing, just pain" looking at her with frigthened eyes that shone with worry, not just for her but for what he had done in the meantime, while under the Kyubi's control. Hinata reacted instinctively, holding him tight in a bear hug, allowing him to shed tears, that never came... he just let himself be held and slowly started to return the hug. It was one of Hinata's happiest moments, she had a feeling it would last forever, or at least hoped so.

Eventually however Naruto stopped hugging back and leaned back, Hinata mimicking his motions. looking at her in a thoughtful way

"You said something to me when you defended me from Pain, before you were..."

stiffening at this, Hinata braced herself for the next few moments, this was what she had dreaded the most

"Y-yes"

"Could you, erhm... Say it again?"

Gulping slightly, Hinata could only come up with one answer

"Why?"

smilling sheepishly, Naruto grinned, eyes slit and scratching the back of his head thoughtfully

"Weeell... hehe, because I... can't remembér a word of it really!"

Hinata was shocked, she felt her whole body go cold, if only for a moment she felt her heart pumped ice water before heat returned to her and she mannaged to smile

"It wasn't important, don't think too much about it Naruto-kun"

looking at her flabbergasted, Naruto cocked an eyebrow

"You sure Hinata? it was right after you saved me and..."

"It wasn't´... well I better get back to the others, You seem to be in good health, so you don't need me around" rising and walking away before he could ask further, Hinata opened and closed the door in one swift motion, leaving Naruto to his obnoxiousness and solitude.

If she'd stayed, she'd have hit him! repeatedly!

* * *

After the door had been closed, the blonde on the bed kept starring at it, even to a complete brick like him there was something about the whole scene that didn't seem right. A part of him argued that it was nothing, just like Hinata had said¨, yet a more senbsible part of him had taken up the mike and turned up the volume, saying in a plain and very straightforward tone: It was something, something very important...

Naruto was in two minds, should he do as Hinata had asked him and let it slide, or try to remember

He knew he had done badf things while in the five-tailed state, but if he had to do that to find out what Hinata had said, so be it!

He swore it

* * *

The end, for now...

* * *

Aaaand: done! by the gods this took time! getting a writers block and too little time on my hands along with zero internet connection kinda slows things down a little, (say: a year or two?) remember when I started this and spat out a new chapter each week, oh how far I have fallen...

changed the Raikage's name to A as is his canon name and that's around it for bloopers I think

in regards to this chapter I think it came around nicely, had the ending I had in mind from back when I started this fic, even though I had to add Naruto's oath to remember, just to ligthen things up a bit: Hinata being viciously angry at him weren't really the best way to end this fic I decided, hopefully you readers find it to be less dark and tragic now

stay tuned for the sequel: "Into the mists!"


End file.
